Elección
by bruxi
Summary: Lo quería, de eso estaba segura. Habían hecho lo que habían hecho, y lo que había pasado no podía cambiarse. Aunque su madre la mirase con desaprobación, Gale le gritara y Haymitch le gruñera, ya nada podía hacer. Porque de entre todo lo malo, siempre sale algo bueno. "No dejaré que nadie te haga daño" [Adv: lemmon] [Ambientada en En llamas]
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os traigo mi primera incursión en el mundo de los fanfics de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ (Inner: ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Adoro a Peeta!) ¡Yo también! Es tan perfecto... (Inner: Lo sé... *suspiro*). **

**Bueno, para empezar deciros que esta historia está ambientada en _En Llamas_, el segundo libro de la trilogía, y no digo más, os dejo leer (Inner: explicaciones abajo).**

**Disclaimer: **_Los Juegos del Hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo con el fin único y exclusivo de entretener (Inner: obviamente, sin ánimo de lucro) a mi disparada, amplia y excesivamente complicada imaginación (Inner: también con fines terapéuticos, cuando está agobiada o angustiada escribe, es su vía de escape).

**Prólogo**

**POV Katniss**

Siento sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y de mi cintura, sus mechones rizados y rubios rozar mi frente, el aliento de su pesada respiración en el cuello. Está dormido, profundamente dormido. Levanto un poco la cabeza, lo justo para poder observar su rostro: sus ojos azules están cerrados y una tranquila sonrisa le adorna las facciones.

¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido en una necesidad estar cerca de él? No puedo dormir si no es entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío. No podría afrontar esta Gira de la Victoria si no lo tuviese a mi lado, sosteniéndome en todo momento. El miedo que me persigue a toda horas y la angustia que me atenaza por dentro solo remiten cuando sus manos recorren mi rostro con suavidad, recordándome donde estoy en realidad y que él estará siempre allí para mí.

Y es entonces, en esos momentos en que sé que no podría seguir adelante sin él, que siento que soy una pésima persona, porque mis pensamientos vuelan a casa, al Distrito 12, a las minas, al bosque: a Gale.

Mi labio inferior empieza a temblar, noto como las lágrimas se desprenden de mis ojos y pronto todo mi cuerpo está temblando sin control. Intento ahogar los sollozos enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y trato de controlar los temblores.

Demasiado tarde: sus manos se posan con delicadeza en mis mejillas y me obliga a mirarlo. Entre las lágrimas distingo su rostro borroso y unos ojos azules que me miran con preocupación. Me atrae hacia él susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras y acunándome con sus brazos. Escondo la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez en su pijama. Sus caricias son como un bálsamo para mí. A los pocos minutos consigo dejar de llorar, pero me niego a abandonar mi refugio temporal.

Sin embargo, me agarra los hombros y me obliga, de nuevo, a mirarlo. Procuro mantener la cabeza baja, no quiero que vea el horrible aspecto que tengo en estos momentos, con los ojos hinchados y la cara roja de tanto llorar. Pero él me toma con delicadeza de la barbilla y me sube la cabeza, volviendo a mirarme. Me pierdo en la intensidad de esa mirada azul, y soy capaz de leer un montón de sentimientos en ellos: inseguridad, temor, preocupación, determinación y amor, sobre todo amor.

La palabra se me atasca en el cerebro y mi mente la repite una y otra vez, como si mi subconsciente quisiera decirme algo. Y sé lo que es: que él me ama, que está aquí por mí, porque sabe que le necesito, aunque yo no pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos porque ni yo misma sé lo que siento.

¿En verdad no lo sé? No. Sí que lo sé. Lo quiero. Quizá no como una mujer locamente enamorada quiere a un hombre. Pero lo quiero.

La realidad de estas palabras me golpea como un mazo, despertándome de mi letargo. La determinación vuelve a mi rostro. Me acerco a él lentamente. Veo por su expresión que está algo confuso por el rápido cambio operado en mí. Pero no le doy tiempo de que lo analice y lo beso en los labios, echando todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre él. Es un beso desesperado, lleno de significado, significado que espero que entienda. Parece que así es porque sus brazos no tardan en rodear mi delgado cuerpo, estrechándome contra él con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, y no lo culpo por ello.

Me aferro a su camiseta del pijama y él deja de besar mis labios para besar mi cuello. Un suspiro se escapa de mi garganta mientras siento sus manos acariciar mi espalda y mis costados. Me tumba suavemente en la cama y cierro los ojos con fuerza, notando como las malas sensaciones se van, dejando solamente paz y tranquilidad en mi tormentosa alma.

Siento como su cuerpo se separa del mío y abro los ojos: tiene las manos sobre el colchón, cada una a un lado de mi cabeza. Sus piernas están también puestas a los lados de mis caderas, y tiene una mirada de absoluta concentración, con el ceño fruncido. Sé lo que está haciendo, lo que está pensando, pero yo no quiero que piense.

Acercó mi rostro al suyo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, volviendo a besarlo. Él me lo permite, y soy consciente del estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo. Cuando nos separamos de nuevo una de sus manos deja el colchón para venir a posarse en mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, hasta que el sonido de su voz, algo ronca, me hace abrirlos y mirarlo directamente.

- Katniss…

- Por favor – le digo antes de que continúe. Porque sé lo que va a decir, y no quiero oírlo – por favor – repito – necesito esto – él me mira con algo de incredulidad. Le acaricio el rostro, rozando sus rizos rubios con las yemas de los dedos. – Te necesito – le suelto al fin. Él me mira, esta vez con sorpresa. Trago saliva y lucho por dejar salir las palabras que tengo atascadas en lo más profundo de la garganta – te quiero – ahora es estupor lo que aparece en sus ojos, y no puedo evitar soltar una risita, impregnada de algo así como felicidad – te quiero, Peeta – y él sabe que es verdad, que lo digo de corazón, porque sus labios se apoderan de los míos en menos de un segundo y sus manos vuelven a recorrer mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del contacto por todos los poros de mi piel. Yo también comienzo a acariciarlo a él, y puedo notar por sus suspiros y los leves gemidos cada vez que le mordisqueo la oreja o la clavícula que él también lo está disfrutando.

- Katniss… - dice con voz ronca.

- Peeta… - le contesto yo entre suspiros y gemidos.

Y es allí, en este pequeño compartimento de tren, mientras nuestros cuerpos hablan por nosotros, que me doy cuenta de una cosa:

_No puedo vivir sin el chico del pan._

**Fin Prólogo**

**Bien chicos y chicas, mis queridos lectores y lectoras ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Bien. Como he dicho arriba, esta historia está ambientada en _En Llamas_ (Inner: _Catching Fire_ en inglés) Creo que eso todo el mundo lo sabe (Inner: por si acaso). Como algunos habréis deducido (Inner: o al menos eso supone ella...) se trata de una de las noches que Katniss y Peeta duermen juntos en el tren, cuando están en plena Gira de la Victoria (Inner: pero visto desde su loca y surrealista perspectiva) Algo así ^^.**

**Básicamente, la idea surgió hace unos días, cuando volví a leer los libros (Inner: por enésima vez...) y una pregunta surgió en mi mente. La idea siguió tomando forma hasta que hoy domingo volví a ver la peli, entonces... (Inner: te decidiste a "dejarlo salir") podría decirse que sí. **

**La pregunta que apareció en mi limitado cerebro fue: ¿Qué habría pasado si el bebé de Peeta y Katniss fuese real? (Inner: recapitulemos: doce de la noche, no poder dormir, depre, agobio ¿hace falta decir más?) Sí ¡que cierres el pico de una vez! (Inner:...)**

**Pues eso, a partir de este interrogante se desarrolla toda la historia. ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**

**P.D.: una cosa más: pido disculpas si no sé plasmar con la suficiente claridad o precisión la personalidad de Katniss. Si veis algo fuera de lugar o que os llama la atención que no debería estar ahí, por favor, no dudéis en decírmelo, ya sea por review o mp. Lo mismo para los demás personajes, aunque (creo) ninguno es tan complejo como Katniss. Ahora sí me voy y os dejo tranquilos xD.**


	2. Preludio

**Bien, Aquí el capítulo 1 (Inner: sí que te has dado prisa en terminarlo...) Ya ves xD. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para que mi disparatada imaginación se entretenga ^^.

**Chapter 1**

**POV Peeta**

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana, acariciando mi rostro y obligándome a despertarme. Abro los ojos y la veo: está acurrucada encima de mí, con su melena castaña caída hacia un lado. Su rostro está apoyado sobre mi pecho, al igual que sus manos. Mis brazos están aprisionando su menudo cuerpo y una tranquila sonrisa cruza su cara.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme al verla así, desnuda, recordándome lo que pasó la noche anterior, y las palabras que me dijo vuelven a mi mente con fuerza:

_Te quiero, Peeta._

¿De verdad me ha dicho ella eso? No puedo evitar que la alegría me embargue y que mis labios se estiren en una tonta sonrisa. No me ha dicho un "te amo", sé que ahora mismo no es capaz de decirlo y mucho menos de sentir eso por alguien (excluyendo a Prim, por supuesto), pero me quiere, y, aunque ella no me lo haya dicho, sé que no le ha dicho lo mismo a Gale, y eso, aunque pueda parecer un pensamiento mezquino, me alegra y logra aplacar los celos que siento en mi interior cada vez que los veo juntos, riendo.

Noto como su cuerpo comienza a despertar, removiéndose sobre mí. Su cabeza se despierta y unos ojos grises adormilados me observan, confusos a causa del sueño.

- Buenos días preciosa – le digo acercándome a ella y besándola. Ella se tensa (sé que es por instinto, a mí me pasa lo mismo desde que salimos de la arena), pero poco a poco comienza a responderme. La tumbo a mi lado y me medio pongo sobre ella, para poder observarla mejor, y un grito ahogado escapa de mi garganta: está preciosa, con el largo cabello castaño esparramado sobre la almohada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sé que ella también me está observando.

- Buenos días – me contesta al cabo de un rato, desviando la mirada. No puedo evitar reírme y me echo hacia un lado, sé que está deseando levantarse y esconderse en algún sitio, la conozco bien (no en vano llevo once años, casi doce, observándola).

Entonces un temor se abre paso en mi mente, intentando empañar la alegría que siento ahora mismo. Trago saliva y las palabras me queman en la garganta, pero tengo que saberlo, antes de que mi estúpido corazón comience a concebir esperanzas. Porque no soy idiota, y lo que pasó anoche es posible que fuese un acto desesperado por olvidar la cruda realidad, a pesar de que ha dicho que me quiere.

- Katniss – la llamo, antes de que pueda emprender su huida hacia el baño. Ella se da la vuelta hacia mí y me mira, con curiosidad. - ¿Te arrepientes? – enseguida veo en su mirada que ha sido un error por mi parte preguntarle esto –. Lo siento – me disculpo. Me siento en la cama para levantarme, apesadumbrado por haberla hecho sentir mal. Me pongo en pie y comienzo a recoger mi pijama, empezando a vestirme para regresar a mi compartimento antes de que alguien nos pille, no sería prudente tal y como andan las cosas. Estoy a punto de ponerme la parte de arriba, cuando sus brazos me rodean, abrazándome desde atrás, pegando su pecho contra mi espalda y haciendo que el calor vuelva a inundar mi cuerpo.

- No – su voz es firme, aunque con tintes de claros nervios. Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado y apoyo mis manos sobre las suyas, deshaciendo el abrazo lentamente y volviéndome hacia ella, sin soltarla. – No me arrepiento – dice, levemente sonrojada y con la vista fija en el suelo. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerco al mío, quedando nuestros labios a tan solo unos pocos centímetros.

- No tienes que… - empiezo, porque no quiero que lo diga por obligación, por no hacerme sentir mal o por pena.

- No me arrepiento, Peeta – repite, esta vez con voz más firme. Y es ella la que finalmente acorta la distancia que nos separa y me besa. No tardo en responder, abrazándola por la cintura y estrechándola contra mi cuerpo, explorando cada rincón de su boca con mi lengua, suavemente, sin prisas.

Hasta que unos repentinos golpes en la puerta del compartimento seguido de la voz de Effie anunciando que hoy va a ser "otro día muy, muy, muy importante" nos interrumpe. Ella se separa de golpe, echando una fugaz mirada a la puerta y luego a mí. Yo asiento sonriente y la dejo, por fin, esconderse del resto del mundo. Yo termino de vestirme, espero unos minutos a que Effie desaparezca del otro lado de la puerta y salgo al pasillo.

Me reciben las risitas y el parloteo procedentes del vagón comedor, que está justo al lado, por lo que deduzco que mi equipo de preparación y el de Katniss estarán ya desayunando. Me apresuro hacia mi compartimento, esperando no toparme con nadie en el camino.

Consigo llegar a la puerta de mi compartimento sin problemas. Echo un vistazo rápido a ambos lados y entro rápidamente. Me apoyo pesadamente contra la puerta y estoy a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando la voz de Portia me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¿Y bien? – levanto la vista instantáneamente y la veo allí, de pie, con su cabello corto teñido de rubio y sus perfectas cejas alzadas, mirándome inquisidoramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa dirigiéndome hacia la ventana para abrirla, odio los espacios cerrados.

- A mí no me engañas – me dice en tono suave – sé que Katniss y tú habéis estado durmiendo juntos, pero nunca os habíais perdido el desayuno hasta ahora, y nunca habías vuelto con esto – me dice acercándose y dándome un toquecito en el hombro. La miro confuso, y ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Me tira del brazo para quitarme la chaqueta del pijama y me pone delante del gran espejo que tiene el armario, y es entonces que las veo: mis hombros y mi cuello están llenos de marcas, allí donde Katniss me ha besado o apretado con más fuerza. Me sonrojo violentamente y Portia vuelve a reírse. Hace que me dé la vuelta y veo mi espalda, llena de arañazos y huecos en la piel, probablemente de las veces en las que me clavó las uñas, gimiendo mi nombre y rogando por más.

Puedo decir oficialmente que soy un completo y absoluto pervertido. Me meto en el baño completamente rojo por la vergüenza mientras Portia sigue riéndose en la habitación. Me grita que va a mandarme al equipo de preparación, y le agradezco mentalmente que no les haya dejado venir a ellos, o sino a estas alturas ya lo sabría todo el tren.

Abro la ducha y me meto en la bañera. Al momento siento como mi cuerpo se relaja y puedo concentrarme en revivir la maravillosa noche que he pasado con el amor de mi vida. La sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en mis labios. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a oír su voz, susurrándome al oído:

_Te quiero, Peeta._

¿Qué más podría desear para ser feliz?

**Fin POV Peeta**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Katniss**

Estoy en el baño, observando mi reflejo en el espejo que hay sobre el lavabo. Puedo ver las marcas moradas en mi cuello, allí donde él me ha besado, así como marcas de dientes en mi clavícula y mis labios, ligeramente hinchados y rojos por los numerosos besos. Un sentimiento me recorre por dentro, y me toma unos cuantos minutos darme cuenta qué es:

_Felicidad_.

Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que me sentí así… - _No tanto_ – resuena una vocecita en mi cabeza, y recuerdo las noches en la cueva, durante los Juegos, los abrazos y, sobre todo, _el beso_, aquel beso que me hizo desear más, que me hizo tener hambre de él. Una sonrisa se extiende por mi cara. Oigo que alguien golpea la puerta del baño.

- ¿Katniss? – enseguida el miedo se apodera de mí y miro la puerta con terror ¿Y si a alguien no le parece bien? ¿Y si mi madre y Prim llegan a enterarse? ¿Y qué dirá Haymitch si se entera? – Katniss ¿estás bien? – el miedo crece, pero la misma vocecita de antes irrumpe de nuevo en mi mente -. _Cálmate, es Cinna_ – respiro hondo varias veces y asiento. Es cierto, es Cinna, él jamás me traicionaría. Peeta, Haymitch y él son las personas en quienes más confío del mundo. Abro la puerta tímidamente y salgo, completamente desnuda (al fin y al cabo, él ya me ha visto sin ropa en innumerables ocasiones). Me muerdo el labio inferior y jugueteo con las puntas de mi cabello, nerviosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos me toma de la mano y me sienta en la cama, envolviéndome en una manta. Cinna se sienta a mi lado y me coge la otra mano entre las suyas. Trato de esquivar su mirada, pero él me toma del mentón y me obliga a mirarlo. Sus ojos no tienen expresión alguna. – Bueno, chica en llamas, dispara – sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa. Es increíble lo rápido que nos entendemos sin necesidad de palabras, casi igual que con Haymitch.

- ¡Oh Cinna! ¡Ha sido maravilloso! – exclamo lanzándome a abrazarlo. Él me abraza a su vez y me sonríe aún más ampliamente.

- Lo supongo, además, nunca te había visto tan… radiante.

- Oh… - abro la boca sorprendida ¿de verdad parezco radiante? Bueno, me siento bien y… feliz.

- Será mejor que nos arreglemos – dijo él consultando su reloj de bolsillo. La verdad, no sabía lo que era hasta que Haymitch me enseñó uno en casa.

Asiento con la cabeza a su sugerencia y, a los cinco minutos de salir él, Flavius, Venia y Octavia entran como una tromba en mi compartimento, poniéndose a mi alrededor con su incesante parloteo y comentando escandalosamente las numerosas marcas que hay sobre mi piel. No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante los emocionados chillidos de Octavia y los apuntes subidos de tono de Flavius, mientras que Venia trata de contenerlos. Me obligan a meterme en el baño y me ayudan a lavarme, sin parar de charlar. Trato de hacer oídos sordos y sumergirme en mi mundo, como hago siempre, pero lo que dice Venia hace que empiece a prestarles atención.

- Recordad lo que nos dijo Cinna – les dice a los otros. Flavius pone los ojos en blanco y Octavia suelta una risita. – Perdónalos Katniss – dice intentando ser seria, pero veo que una sonrisa asoma a sus labios y me guiña un ojo.

- ¡Oh vamos Venia! – dice Flavius ayudándome a salir de la bañera mientras Octavia coge una toalla para ayudarme a secarme – Venga cuenta – me dice Flavius. Ahora es Venia la que pone los ojos en blanco y los miro sin entender ¿que les cuente qué?

- ¡Y con detalles! ¡Detalles, detalles! – canturrea Octavia con su extraño acento del Capitolio. Me envuelve en la toalla y me arrastran a la habitación, sentándome en una silla delante del tocador.

- No les hagas caso, cielo – dice Venia, y creo que por mi expresión adivina que no tengo ni pajolera idea de lo que quieren que les cuente y menea la cabeza con una sonrisa. Opto por callarme y ahora sí, sumergirme en mis pensamientos mientras las manos de los tres vuelan sobre mi cuerpo, echando cremas, puliendo uñas y peinando mi enredada melena castaña.

Al cabo de un rato ya estoy perfectamente maquillada y con el pelo trenzado. Mis tres "mascotas" dan vueltas a mi alrededor admirando su trabajo y felicitándose por haber podido convertir mi "sucia y sequísima" piel en algo suave y envidiable. Flavius me toma las manos y me mira suplicante. – Por favor Katniss, solo un poquito – lo miro confundida. Detrás de él Octavia se ríe y Venia suspira sonoramente.

- Vámonos – dice empujándolos a ambos de la habitación. Octavia y Flavius protestan enérgicamente entre risitas. Cuando por fin salen de la habitación me siento algo aliviada. No es que no los quiera, pero a veces son un poco… estresantes. Segundos después entra Cinna, con una funda de ropa, que supongo contiene mi vestido, doblada sobre el brazo. Me mira y sonríe. Abre la cremallera de la funda y me muestra el vestido: azul intenso con diamantes incrustados en la cintura, sin tirantes. Me ayuda a ponérmelo y luego saca unas sandalias plateadas de tacón exageradamente alto y súper fino (creo que en el Capitolio lo llaman "tacón de aguja", o algo así) del armario. Me miro en el espejo y hago una mueca de disgusto, esa no soy yo. Oigo que, detrás de mí, Cinna se ríe.

- Sé lo que estás pensando – me dice acercándose y poniendo las manos sobre mis hombros – pero, créeme, necesitarás deslumbrar esta noche para poder impresionarlos – con esta simple frase, la felicidad que he sentido hasta ahora se esfuma de golpe y porrazo, dando paso al terror, los temblores y la angustia: hoy nos toca visitar el Distrito 2, el hogar de Cato y Clove, los tributos de los Juegos del Hambre en los que participamos Peeta y yo.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, mis pies se han movido solos y me encuentro hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, con la cabeza bajo uno de los cojines, queriendo esconderme del mundo. Las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos, pero me resisto a dejarlas salir, o sino puedo darme por muerta en cuanto mi equipo de preparación vea que he arruinado parte de su trabajo. Siento como la cama se hunde y el cojín me es arrebatado. Gimo y oculto la cara en el colchón.

- Katniss – niego con la cabeza – Katniss – vuelvo a negar. No quiero salir, sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero no puedo ¿cómo voy a mirar a la cara de las familias de Cato y Clove? ¿Cómo voy a dar un discurso delante de tanta gente que sé a ciencia cierta que me odia?

La cama recupera su forma original. Cinna se ha ido, y ahora me siento sola. Oigo fuertes pisadas en el pasillo y la puerta se vuelve a abrir de un portazo: Haymitch.

- Levántate – me gruñe. Niego con la cabeza. Mi mentor suelta un suspiro de exasperación – a menos que quieras que Effie se persone aquí chillando como una loca o dándote un sermón sobre lo que es responsabilidad, ya puedes ir espabilando – lo último que quiero es a una Effie furiosa vagando por mi compartimento y contando uno por uno todos y cada uno de mis defectos. Retiro las manos poco a poco de mi rostro y lo miro: Haymitch está delante de la cama, aunque a una distancia prudente; tiene el ceño y los labios fruncidos; los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus ojos grises me observan con impaciencia. Lentamente, me muevo hasta ponerme en pie. Haymitch echa un vistazo a mi indumentaria y sonríe, descruzando los brazos – eso está mejor, preciosa - . Trago saliva y asiento, no muy segura. - ¿Lista? – dice ofreciéndome su mano. La cojo temblorosa y le contesto:

- Nunca – él ríe pero asiente, porque sabe perfectamente lo que quiero decir, ambos detestamos a las cámaras. Nada más llegar al comedor, ya todos nos están esperando, ansiosos, es más, los dos equipos de preparación están asomados a las ventanas saludando como locos. Recorro ansiosa la estancia con los ojos, hasta que lo veo: lleva un traje del mismo tono azul que mi vestido, pero con una camisa de un blanco inmaculado; los zapatos son negros y sus ojos azules también me miran, de un azul más intenso que nunca.

Me suelto de Haymitch y corro a refugiarme en sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, aferrándome a su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas. Enseguida me rodea con sus brazos y me estrecha contra él, de forma protectora. Soy vagamente consciente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, pero sé que Effie está sollozando y que nuestros respectivos equipos de preparación dan grititos y cuchichean entre ellos. No me importa, los brazos de Peeta son el único lugar en el que me siento segura ahora mismo.

Abren las puertas y el murmullo de las cámaras y las risitas de los demás inundan el tren. Peeta me separa un poco de sí y me mira, con esos ojos azules que me hipnotizan.

- ¿Lista, preciosa? – trago saliva y el labio inferior me tiembla. – Yo tampoco – eso me alivia. Respiro hondo y lo tomo fuertemente de la mano. No quiero que me suelte en ningún momento. Compongo mi mejor sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar para salir al andén, hacia otra pesadilla.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Se me corta la respiración en cuanto la veo entrar de la mano de Haymitch: está increíble, aunque para mí siempre está guapa se ponga lo que se ponga.

Veo como sus ojos me buscan y, al encontrarme, se suelta de Haymitch y viene corriendo hacia mí. Se tira sobre mi pecho y se aferra a mi camisa. Sé lo que le pasa porque a mí me sucede lo mismo: está aterrada. La rodeo con mis brazos y noto como instantáneamente se relaja. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, no puedo sentirme más dichoso: la chica que amo me quiere, soy necesario para ella.

Me doy cuenta de los murmullos a mi alrededor y de los quedos sollozos de Effie. Claro, "los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12", imposible de olvidar.

Se abren las puertas del tren; pongo mis manos sobre sus brazos y la separo un poco de mí, tan solo lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos grises que tanto amo y que me tienen perdido. - ¿Lista, preciosa? – le pregunto. Ella traga saliva y el labio inferior le comienza a temblar. Reprimo el impulso de tomarla en brazos y encerarnos a los dos en mi compartimento, de estrecharla fuertemente entre mis brazos y susurrarle una y otra vez palabras de amor y cariño que sé que necesita oír tanto o más que yo. – Yo tampoco – le digo al fin. El alivio que siente es instantáneo, puedo leerlo en su expresión. Me agarra de la mano fuertemente, no quiere que la suelte, pues bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse, puesto que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

Salimos del tren hacia el andén, donde una multitud de personas nos reciben en un silencio absoluto, mirándonos fijamente. Los agentes de la paz nos conducen "amablemente" a lo largo de todo el andén hasta la plaza principal, presidida por el elegante Edificio de Justicia. – Wow – exclamo sin poder contenerme: y es que es impresionante.

- No se parece en nada al nuestro – murmura Katniss a mi lado. Puedo apreciar algo de rabia en su voz y la pego a mí, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo. Acerco mis labios a su pelo, como si fuera a besarla, pero en su lugar le susurro un "cálmate" que solo puede ser oído por ella. Katniss entierra la cara en mi camisa y respira hondo un par de veces, antes de volverse hacia el gran escenario en el que tenemos que dar el discurso de rigor.

Poco a poco la plaza se va llenando de gente. Vislumbro entre las numerosas personas allí presentes como un grupo reducido sube al escenario y se posicionan en el pequeño espacio reservado a las familias de los tributos muertos en los últimos Juegos: las familias de Cato y de Clove. A mi lado noto como Katniss se tensa, así que me giro hasta quedar frente a ella y la abrazo, apretándola de nuevo contra mi cuerpo. – Tranquila – le digo para tratar de calmarla – yo estoy aquí ¿vale? Estoy y estaré siempre contigo – su cuerpo se relaja pero está muy lejos de sentirse tranquila, así que la tomo de las mejillas y le levanto el rostro para observarla. – Siempre – traga saliva y asiente. Cuando el alcalde se acerca al micrófono para anunciarnos me pongo al lado de Katniss y esbozo mi más amplia sonrisa.

Subimos al escenario, pronunciamos nuestros discursos y tonteamos un poco. Cuando llega el momento de darnos los ramos, la que creo que es la hermana de Clove (por el gran parecido que tiene con ella) y el padre de Cato se acercan a nosotros. Puedo ver claramente la hostilidad en los ojos de los dos: no los culpo, si Katniss y yo no hubiésemos ganado probablemente lo habrían hecho ellos, además, yo fui el que lanzó a Cato hacia los mutos, hacia su muerte y Katniss terminó con su vida clavándole una flecha; aunque fuera por piedad, porque dejara de sufrir, eso no quita que les arrebatáramos a un miembro de su familia. En cuanto a Clove, sé que Katniss se siente el doble de culpable, porque, si no se hubiese aliado con Rue, la pequeña tributo del Distrito 11, Tresh no habría matado a Clove para vengarse y no habría perdonado a Katniss por haber cuidado de la pequeña Rue en sus últimos momentos.

Finalmente, nos dejan meternos en el Edificio de Justicia para el banquete. Bailamos, comemos, nos besamos y reímos tratando de parecer despreocupados. Cuando está anocheciendo otro grupo de agentes de la paz nos conduce de vuelta al tren. Nos introducimos en él sin rechistar y cuando las puertas se cierran no podemos sentirnos más aliviados.

Katniss se suelta bruscamente de mi mano y se va corriendo en dirección a su compartimento, dejándome allí plantado. Hago ademán de ir tras ella, pero Haymitch me lo impide colocándome una mano en el hombro. – Déjala un rato sola – me gruñe – se le pasará – asiento y trato de controlar el pánico que me invade, porque, por un momento, he pensado que ella no me quiere a su lado.

Me paso una mano por el pelo y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Con pasos lentos y pesados me meto en mi compartimento para cambiarme y tratar de descansar algo.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Katniss**

En cuanto llego a mi compartimento y me dejo caer sobre la cama echa un ovillo me doy cuenta de que Peeta no está a mi lado; lo he soltado. Enseguida me arrepiento ¡cuánto bien me harían ahora sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos y sus palabras dulces! Me levanto de un salto de la cama y me meto en el baño. Me desmaquillo a todo correr, me desvisto a toda prisa y me pongo el primer camisón que encuentro. Salgo hacia el compartimento de Peeta, voy tan mangada que apenas me doy cuenta de cuando choco con Effie. Me increpa por mi comportamiento, pero la ignoro y prosigo mi carrera. Poco antes de llegar a la puerta del compartimento de Peeta, Haymitch me interrumpe el paso, y me molesto. – Déjame pasar – le digo.

- Tenemos que hablar – lo miro enfadada, pero él me coge del brazo y me guía hacia el compartimento que hace de sala de estar. Me obliga a sentarme en el sofá y él se deja caer a mi lado. Durante un buen rato solo se dedica a observarme minuciosamente. Como no parece dispuesto a hablar, soy yo la que rompe el silencio.

- ¿Qué querías? – Haymitch frunce el ceño y se inclina hacia mí.

- Intento saber que pasa por tu linda cabecita, preciosa – arrugo la nariz con disgusto al sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol que sale de su boca. – Sé lo que habéis estado haciendo el chico y tú – bueno, no es como si fuera un secreto, todo el tren lo sabe (excepto lo de la noche anterior, o al menos eso espero). – Sabes que no es justo para él – el terror me paraliza al escuchar esas palabras. Un nudo se me forma en la garganta.

- Le necesito, Haymitch – le digo con un hilo de voz. Él solo asiente, como si me comprendiera, y posiblemente lo haga, ya que somos muy parecidos.

- Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé – me dice suspirando largamente – pero no deberías darle tan altas esperanzas, no es justo – niego con la cabeza enérgicamente, indicándole que no quiero seguir con la conversación. Él vuelve a suspirar y asiente, levantándose del sofá – al menos – prosigue mientras abre la puerta y me mira de reojo – déjale las cosas claras, se lo merece – trago saliva y asiento. Él sale de la salita, dejándome por fin sola.

Salgo corriendo de nuevo hacia el compartimento de Peeta. A pesar de que lo que me dijo Haymitch tiene sentido, de que no debería jugar así con el chico del pan, soy incapaz de alejarme de él.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Peeta**

Estoy en mi habitación, sentado sobre la cama, las palmas de las manos sobre mis rodillas y la pierna buena moviéndose sin parar. Estoy preocupado. Creí que Katniss vendría a buscarme cuando se tranquilizase, pero no ha sido así, y me preocupa que haya hecho o dicho algo que pudiera haberla molestado. Me levanto y empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación, como si fuera un león enjaulado.

Tras lo que creo que son quince angustiosos minutos, unos suaves golpes en la puerta llaman mi atención. Me planto en dos zancadas ante la puerta y la abro de golpe; al momento me quedo sin aire: allí está Katniss, con un hermoso camisón negro de mangas abullonadas y que se le ciñe al pecho, levantándoselo.

Sacudo la cabeza y me reprendo a mí mismo mentalmente. - ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto ansioso, metiéndola en el compartimento de un tirón. La puerta se cierra sola con un golpe seco y ella asiente. Suspiro aliviado y la abrazo, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo y aspirando el aroma a bosque que desprende. Recorro sus brazos con mis manos hasta posarlas en la base de su rostro y me inclino para besarla, pero ella rehúye mi contacto y se aparta de mí.

Un pinchazo de dolor arremete contra mi corazón: ella no me quiere, se lo ha pensado mejor y no es a mí a quien necesita. La furia amenaza con ofuscarme los sentidos, pero respiro hondo un par de veces y me acerco a Katniss, que tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo. - ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto, quedándome a unos metros de ella para no incomodarla. No, no es que no me quiera, sí que lo hace, lo sé, lo he visto en sus ojos.

- Nada – dice automáticamente. Cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez, armándome de paciencia: hablar con Katniss no es fácil, no es dada a abrirse a los demás, y creo que ya sé cuál puede ser el posible motivo por el que no quiere acercarse a mí.

- Katniss – digo dando un paso más en su dirección. No se aleja, bien – no tienes que disculparte – por fin levanta la cabeza y me mira, con sorpresa – sé que no me amas, que no estás cien por cien enamorada de mí – puedo ver el dolor que asoma a sus ojos en cuanto digo estás palabras – pero me quieres – prosigo, acercándome un paso más a ella – me quieres – repito – y con eso es suficiente para mí – quizá, en un futuro, pueda hacer que me ame tanto como yo a ella, pero por el momento eso no es posible, y me conformo con que me deje estar a su lado, cuidándola y curando sus heridas.

Al fin llego a su altura y la envuelvo en un abrazo. Katniss se deja hacer y, finalmente, se derrumba en mis brazos, llorando sin parar.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

No puedo dejar de llorar "¡¿Por qué?!", quiero gritarle "¡¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!". Debería odiarme, gritarme que soy la peor persona del mundo por hacerle esto; pero en lugar de eso Peeta me sonríe, me abraza y me dice lo mucho que me ama, que está dispuesto a esperar por mí el tiempo que sea necesario.

Llega un momento en que las piernas no me sostienen. Peeta me coge en brazos y me acuesta con él en la cama. Me acaricia el pelo susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras. Me aferro a su pijama lo más fuerte que puedo, y poco a poco consigo parar de llorar. Lo miro a los ojos y él me está sonriendo. - ¿Mejor? – me pregunta. Respiro hondo y asiento. Tira de las mantas para taparnos a los dos y me acurruco contra su pecho, pegando el oído contra el lugar en el que está su corazón, oyéndolo latir fuertemente y, aunque sea un pensamiento extraño, creo que late así por mí. ¿Acaso no me ha dicho en innumerables ocasiones que me ama? ¿No le he dicho que lo quiero y le necesito? Y es verdad, en eso no le he mentido lo más mínimo, así que siento la urgencia de demostrárselo.

Levanto el rostro hasta encontrar sus labios, besándolo suavemente. Él me devuelve el gesto con la misma suavidad. Cojo una de sus manos y la poso sobre mi cintura, mientras lo obligo a tumbarse de espaldas sobre la cama y yo me pongo sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo.

El beso pronto se vuelve apasionado. La mano de Peeta se desliza por mi costado, levantando la fina tela del camisón y acariciando mi piel. Presiona mis caderas para echarme a un lado y ahora es él el que está sobre mí. Sus labios recorren mi cuello, y un gemido escapa de mi garganta.

Peeta se detiene y me mira - ¿Estás segura de esto? – trago saliva y asiento. Me vuelve a besar y sus manos continúan retirando el camisón.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

No me puedo creer que me esté dejando hacerle el amor de nuevo, es como un sueño. Bajo la cabeza y le beso la suave piel del estómago, el ombligo y el torso. Mis manos se aventuran a subir por sus pechos, acariciándolos y arrancándole suspiros y gemidos ahogados.

Noto las manos de Katniss acariciándome también. Me deshago por fin de la molesta tela de su camisón y beso sus pechos desnudos.

- Peeta… - ella se arquea, gimiendo mi nombre, consiguiendo que mi ego se eleve considerablemente.

Sigo besando su piel, esa piel olivácea que me encanta y a la cual ya soy adicto. Presiono mi cuerpo contra el de ella, haciéndole saber cuánto deseo hundirme en ella. Katniss me toma el rostro y me besa, levantando sus caderas, indicándome que lo desea tanto como yo.

Ambos nos deshacemos de la ropa interior y por unos instantes me quedo mirando su cuerpo, extasiado. – Eres hermosa – mi voz suena ronca a causa del fuego que siento en mi interior. Ella suelta una risita, tal vez por los nervios.

- Mentiroso – yo le sonrío ampliamente y me inclino para besarla de nuevo.

- Yo nunca te mentiría – entro en ella, de forma suave pero firme. Katniss cierra los ojos y suspira quedamente.

- Peeta… - gime – Peeta… - por toda respuesta le gruño. El sudor me cae por todos los rincones de la piel y mi respiración se vuelve agitada y entrecortada a medida que aumento el ritmo. Katniss comienza a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las mías, y siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar.

- Katniss… - vuelve a gemir.

- Peeta…

- Katniss… e-eres tan… - un gemido escapa de mis labios - … perfecta… - mis músculos se tensan; debajo de mí siento como el cuerpo de Katniss tiembla; cierro los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de plenitud que me invade, y al minuto caigo rendido sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos la abrazo y me echo a un lado, besándole la sien. – Te amo – le digo. Ella se estremece y yo la abrazo más fuerte que nunca.

- No me dejes – me suplica. Suelto una carcajada mental.

- Créeme, aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, preciosa – se acurruca aún más contra mí.

- ¿Estarás siempre conmigo? – sonrío ampliamente y le tomo el rostro entre las manos, para mirarla directamente. Sus ojos grises se fijan en mí, ansiosos.

- Siempre.

- ¿Lo prometes? – la pregunta casi me ofende, pero en fin, estamos hablando de Katniss.

- Lo prometo – me devuelve la sonrisa y me besa en la comisura de la boca. Se acomoda contra mi cuerpo y cierra los ojos. Nos arropo a los dos y la miro durante un rato, hasta que su respiración se vuelve regular. Entonces yo también cierro los ojos y dejo que Morfeo haga su trabajo.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**Fin capítulo 1**

**Bien ¿qué decís? ¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ¿Horriblemente horrible? Se aceptan sugerencias y críticas (Inner: siempre y cuando sean constructivas), así que no dudéis en dejar un review ¿vale? Y si tenéis alguna pregunta/duda sobre el fic tampoco dudéis en preguntarme y con gusto os contestaré xD.**

**En cuánto a las actualizaciones... trataré de tener listos los capítulos cuánto antes, y siempre y cuando la universidad (Inner: y tu vagancia) me lo permita actualizaré de una semana para otra, aunque no prometo nada (Inner: eso sí, no lo va a dejar a medias, así que por eso no os preocupéis).**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	3. Prefacio

**¡YAHOI! bruxi reportándose con el segundo capítulo (Inner: ¡increíble! ¡Solo has tardado cuatro días en terminarlo!) lo sé ^^. Sin más, os dejo que leáis (Inner: explicaciones abajo).**

**Disclaimer:** _Los juegos del hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer a mi incomprensible imaginación.

**Chapter 2**

**POV Katniss**

Despierto al amanecer, cuando la claridad empieza a invadir el compartimento. Abro los ojos y encuentro que mi mano está sobre el pecho de Peeta y él tiene la suya sobre la mía. Levanto la mirada y veo que ya está despierto, observándome. Le sonrío. – Buenos días – me acerco para besarlo y él me responde de buena gana.

- Buenos días – dice cuando nos separamos, sonriéndome con su cálida sonrisa. Me acomodo de nuevo a su lado y empiezo a hacer círculos con mi dedo índice sobre su pecho, mientras Peeta me acaricia el hombro y hunde la nariz en mi cabello, cosa que, no sé por qué, le encanta. No me apetece nada (pero nada de nada) levantarme.

- Deberíamos ir a desayunar – me dice Peeta, yo le gruño en respuesta. – Katniss…

- No quiero – le digo enterrando la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Oigo como suspira.

- Vamos preciosa – insiste – a mí también me gustaría quedarme aquí por siempre jamás, pero tenemos "responsabilidades" – me dice en tono burlón. Vuelvo a gruñir, pero esta vez le hago caso y salgo de mi escondite, aunque de mala gana. Nos levantamos de cama y al punto noto los brazos de Peeta rodearme la cintura desde atrás con sus fuertes brazos. – Te amo – me susurra al oído, me estremezco – no lo olvides. – Me giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé – le contesto, y una sonrisa asoma a mis labios. – Te quiero – le digo tras una pausa. Él me sonríe de vuelta y apoya su frente contra la mía.

- Lo sé – nos quedamos así unos minutos y luego nos separamos. Peeta comienza a vestirse y yo me dirijo a las ventanas para abrirlas, me reprendo mentalmente por haberme acordado de ellas en toda la noche, Peeta odia los espacios cerrados. Yo también me pongo el camisón. – Nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo? – me vuelvo hacia él y asiento, con una sonrisa, últimamente no me cuesta nada sonreír, sobre todo si él anda cerca.

Salgo de su compartimento y me dirijo al mío, con pasos lentos y sigilosos. Gracias al cielo parece que todos aún duermen, tan solo pululan por los pasillos un par de criados del Capitolio, y dudo mucho que me digan algo, aunque sea tan solo por el miedo a un posible castigo. Enseguida me siento mal por ellos, pero sé que si empiezo a hablarles por propia voluntad sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Llego a la puerta de mi compartimento, y tras echar un vistazo a ambos lados para cerciorarme de que no hay nadie espiando, entro rápidamente en él y cierro la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Me la quedo mirando un segundo, resistiendo el impulso de salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el compartimento de Peeta y abrazarlo, de quedarme allí con él por siempre jamás, como él mismo me acaba de decir. Vuelvo a sonreír ante ese pensamiento (en serio, debe haber algo mal conmigo, normalmente no sonrío tanto ni de esa forma).

- Vaya, pareces muy contenta, preciosa – me congelo al oír esa voz y giro mi cuerpo, lentamente, topándome con un serio Haymitch cómodamente instalado en mi cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espeto con cara de pocos amigos, no me gusta que invadan mi intimidad.

- ¿Que qué hago aquí? – Suelta una carcajada rasposa y ronca. No sé por qué, pero creo que está enfadado. - ¿Qué haces tú? – vale, ahora me he perdido. Se levanta plantándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a mí, agarrándome los brazos. - ¿En qué narices estás pensando, preciosa? – Sí, está enfadado, y parece que su enfado está dirigido a mí personalmente.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando – digo tratando de parecer casual, porque sí que sé lo que me quiere decir: Haymitch ha adivinado, no sé cómo, lo que Peeta y yo hacemos por las noches.

- ¿Ah no? – me dice, soltándome bruscamente. - ¿Y cómo explicas tu repentino buen humor por las mañanas? ¿La boba sonrisa con la que va el chico a todas partes? – bajo la mirada al suelo, algo avergonzada. - ¡Por dios Katniss! ¡Pensaba que eras más inteligente! – ahora soy yo la que me enfado y lo miro con furia.

- ¡Y a ti qué te importa! – le suelto. Haymitch me mira exasperado.

- ¡Pues claro que me importa! ¡Mi trabajo consiste en manteneros con vida e impedir que cometáis estupideces como esta! – ahora lo entiendo: está preocupado, preocupado por Peeta y por mí.

- Haymitch – digo más calmada, acercándome a él y poniendo la mano sobre su hombro – no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Permíteme que lo dude, preciosa – el silencio se apoderó de la estancia durante unos lagos segundos - ¿Se lo has dicho? – asentí con la cabeza - ¿Y lo acepta? – volví a asentir, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor mezclado con culpabilidad - . ¿Y tú qué?

- Le quiero – respondí automáticamente. Haymitch cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros? – suspira. – Creí que a ti te gustaba tu "primo" – lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Pues ya ves que no – le respondo. Empiezan a oírse ruidos en el pasillo, parece que los demás ya están despiertos.

- Haz lo que quieras, preciosa – me gruñe finalmente – pero recuerda lo que está en juego, no hay lugar para arrepentimientos – me giro, para que mi mentor no vea las lágrimas que acuden a mis ojos, y él sale de mi compartimento.

Sí, no hay lugar para arrepentimientos. No negaré que hay veces que pienso en Gale, en cómo sería (o será) mi vida si lo escojo a él en vez de a Peeta. Pero simplemente mi corazón se niega a aceptarlo; y cuando no puedo evitar compararlos la imagen del hijo del panadero se superpone siempre a la de mi mejor amigo. Y entonces llego a la misma conclusión a la que llegué la primera noche que Peeta y yo hicimos el amor:

_No puedo vivir sin mi chico del pan._

**Fin POV Katniss**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Peeta**

Salgo del compartimento en dirección al vagón restaurante para desayunar. El tren está parado, supongo que se habrá detenido a repostar. Hago esfuerzos para que mi expresión sea lo más neutra posible. Aunque supongo que ya todo el mundo sabrá lo mío con Katniss, a excepción de Effie. En serio, a esa mujer podrías darle a oler chocolate con los ojos cerrados y no darse cuenta de lo que es hasta que los abre (y que conste que lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo).

Llego a la altura de la puerta del restaurante y siento pasos a mi izquierda. Me vuelvo y allí está ella, mi chica en llamas. Todos los esfuerzos que he hecho para mantenerme serio se van al garete en cuanto la veo. Me acerco y la beso de manera suave, sus labios me responden de igual forma. - ¿Vamos? – Katniss me toma de la mano y me sonríe. Últimamente me sonríe mucho, y mi corazón salta de júbilo cada vez que lo hace.

- Vamos – dice, y acto seguido abre la puerta. Los demás nos reciben con un par de "Buenos días" (de parte de Effie, Portia y Cinna), cuchicheos y risitas ahogadas (nuestros equipos de preparación) y un gruñido (cortesía de Haymitch). Nos sentamos a la mesa como si tal cosa y comenzamos a desayunar.

- ¿Qué toca hoy Effie? – pregunto mientras unto una tostada con mantequilla.

- Vamos a ver… - dice sacando el programa – en unas horas llegaremos al Distrito 1… Creo que allí os darán algún obsequio importante, no esos ramos sin gracia ninguna – Katniss resopla, pero Effie decide ignorarla y proseguir contándonos la programación – tendréis que dar un discurso, por supuesto – ahora soy yo el que resopla, y consigo que Katniss sonría. Effie me lanza una mirada de esas que, si pudieran, matarían; cuando vuelve la atención a la hoja de papel que sostiene en las manos, escondo la cara tras una jarra de zumo y llevo las manos al cuello fingiendo que me estoy asfixiando. Katniss comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

Para cuando los demás miran en nuestra dirección, ya he vuelto a una posición normal, y Katniss está intentando por todos los medios no echarse a reír otra vez. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de llegar al Distrito 1? – pregunta Cinna, desviando la atención de nuevo hacia Effie. Katniss mueve los labios, esbozando un "gracias" en su dirección.

- Veamos… Creo que, si no hay ningún contratiempo, llegaremos allí justo después de comer, así que diría que tenemos unas… cinco horas.

- Recordad que necesitáis al menos hora y media o dos horas para arreglaros – nos dice Portia.

- Eso nos deja unas… ¿tres horas? – pregunto. Cinna y Portia asienten, mientras Katniss me mira, curiosa.

- ¿A qué tanta curiosidad, chico? – me pregunta Haymitch. Me está mirando fijamente, con esa mirada que pone cuando está intentando averiguar lo que piensan los demás, cuando sospecha algo. Bueno, no me sorprende que Haymitch haya descubierto lo nuestro, tiene un sexto sentido para descubrir conspiraciones.

- Por nada en especial – digo en tono despreocupado – es solo que a Katniss y a mí nos gustaría pasar un día tranquilo. Ya sabes, viendo la tele y esas cosas – la gordita de piel verde que forma parte del equipo de preparación de Katniss suelta una carcajada y enseguida se tapa la boca.

- Así que un día tranquilo ¿eh? – suelta Haymitch. – Deberíais repasar vuestros discursos ¿no creéis? – Creo que Katniss lo fulmina con la mirada, y yo hago lo propio.

- Déjalos Haymitch – dice Portia; me guiña un ojo disimuladamente y sigue hablando – los pobres estarán agotados de tantas cámaras.

- Les vendrá bien relajarse un poco – dice Cinna; creo que también le guiña un ojo a Katniss mientras habla. Haymitch frunce los labios, está claramente molesto ¿por qué será? ¿Es que acaso no le gusta que Katniss y yo estemos juntos? ¿No se supone que es eso lo que tenemos que hacer para satisfacer a Snow y convencer a todo Panem de que estamos locamente enamorados? Mejor que sea de verdad que no de mentira ¿o no?

Es Effie la que da terminada la discusión con un par de palmadas y la frase "Tenéis las próximas tres horas libres, pero a las doce en punto os quiero aquí para comer".

No esperamos a que lo repita y salimos aprisa del vagón restaurante, murmurando un escueto "Estaba todo delicioso; ya hemos terminado". Nos cogemos de la mano nada más salir y nos dirigimos hacia el compartimento que hace de sala de estar. Lo bloqueamos por dentro para que nadie nos moleste y nos sonreímos, como si fuéramos los cómplices de alguna malvada travesura.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Casi muero de la risa cuando Peeta hizo su actuación de "me estoy muriendo, sálvame por lo que más quieras", y cuando preguntó si podríamos tener un rato a solas para nosotros, miré anhelante a Effie, y luego fulminé a Haymitch ¿y a él qué más le daba que tuviésemos un poco de tiempo a solas? No me gusta que de repente se esté empezando a comportar como si fuese nuestro padre, aunque realmente casi lo sea, al menos para mí. Ha hecho más por mí en el último año que la mayoría de los adultos del Distrito 12 en los últimos seis años (quitando a Sae la Grasienta, que ha sido como la abuela que nunca tuve).

Peeta se recuesta en el sofá, con la espalda contra uno de los brazos de este y las piernas sobre la suave y aterciopelada tapicería. Me sonríe, con esa cálida sonrisa que haría derretirse incluso al más férreo bloque de hielo, y abre los brazos, invitándome a sentarme con él. Acepto gustosamente y apoyo la espalda contra su pecho. Sus brazos se cierran sobre mi estrecha cintura y coloco mis manos encima de las suyas; todo su cuerpo desprende calor. Cierro los ojos y dejo que su calidez me invada los sentidos, haciéndome sentir querida y segura.

Al cabo de un rato él suspira contra mi pelo y abro los ojos. - ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

- Estaba pensando… que me gustaría hacerte un regalo – lo miro sorprendida. – Llevo un tiempo pensándolo y…

- No hace falta – lo corto. No me gustan los regalos, me hace sentir en deuda con la otra persona, como si le debiera algo, y odio deber cosas a los demás.

- ¿No te gustaría tener algo mío? ¿O que te recuerde a mí? – sus ojos azules me observan algo decepcionados, y enseguida me siento culpable.

- No es por ti – me apresuro a responder. No quiero que se haga una idea equivocada – es que no me gustan los regalos – le explico.

- ¿Por qué no? – bajo la cabeza y suspiro ¿cómo hacérselo entender?

- Me hacen sentir… mal – Peeta hace una mueca, como pidiéndome que sea más explícita. Estamos unos minutos en silencio, yo pensando en cómo explicarle algo tan complejo y Peeta (supongo) reflexionando sobre lo que acabo de decirle.

- ¿Es cómo… lo que te dijo Thresh? – Un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral al recordar la escena que menciona Peeta: yo estando a punto de ser cortada en trocitos por Clove, Thresh alejando a Clove de mí, viendo como le parte el cráneo con una piedra y sus palabras finales, las últimas que me dijo:

_Te dejo ir solo esta vez, por la niñita. Tú y yo estamos en paz. No nos debemos nada ¿entiendes? Será mejor que corras, chica de fuego._

Trago saliva y un par de lágrimas se me escapan de los ojos. Peeta las retira con su pulgar y me mira culpable. – Lo siento, no debería haberte recordado algo tan doloroso – susurra. Niego con la cabeza.

- Está bien – le digo. Respiro hondo y le sonrío. – Sí, es más o menos como lo de Thresh – Peeta se queda pensativo unos segundos y luego asiente, con pesar.

- Nada de regalos, entonces – enseguida me siento mal por él, porque sé que no lo hacía con mala intención, que solo quería animarme. Además, parece que le hace ilusión regalarme algo, así que trago saliva de nuevo y le replico.

- Bueno, mientras sea algo pequeño… vale – al punto veo como su rostro se ilumina.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta, feliz. Asiento.

- Siempre y cuando no sea algo exagerado – él me abraza y se ríe.

- Lo que tú quieras, preciosa – sus palabras son tan sinceras que me siento algo cohibida, yo no sé ser tan vehemente respecto a mis sentimientos, ni siquiera con Gale; creo que tan solo Prim ha visto mi lado bueno y cariñoso, y ahora, poco a poco, estoy dejando que Peeta lo vea. La idea me asusta pero me reconforta a la vez: sé que él jamás me hará daño, al menos no intencionalmente.

El resto del tiempo lo pasamos, bien en silencio, bien riendo y haciendo el tonto entre besos y abrazos. El tiempo pasa volando, más rápido de lo que a ambos nos gustaría, y cuando nos damos cuenta ya son casi las doce. Desbloqueamos la puerta y nos apresuramos a ir al comedor. A la mesa solo están Cinna y Portia, aunque los demás no tardan en hacer su aparición (con Effie a la cabeza). El único que no aparece es nuestro mentor. - ¿Dónde está Haymitch? – pregunto. Effie pone mala cara.

- Me ha dicho de muy malas maneras que no le apetece venir a comer – Peeta y yo nos miramos, y creo que ambos estamos pensando lo mismo:

_Tenemos que hablar con Haymitch._

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Comemos prácticamente en silencio, tan solo interrumpido por el incesante parloteo de los equipos de preparación y los comentarios entusiasmados de Effie, que charlan con excitación sobre lo poco que les falta ya para llegar a casa, es decir, al Capitolio. Hago una mueca de disgusto y, enfrente de mí, Katniss aprieta los labios, y probablemente esté mordiéndose la mejilla para no gritarles.

Cuando terminamos, Cinna y Portia nos conducen a Katniss y a mí respectivamente hasta nuestros compartimentos. Mi equipo de preparación entra justo detrás de mí. Portia les da un par de indicaciones y luego se va, diciendo que volverá dentro de una hora.

Hora que se vuelve eterna. Intento ser amable y responder a algunas de las preguntas que me hacen mis tres preparadores, pero cuando empiezan a burlarse y a hacerme preguntas cada vez más incómodas (en serio, esta gente no sabe lo que es la intimidad) les pongo mala cara y enseguida se callan. Por fin terminan con su parte y entra Portia, con un traje color verde de camisa negra y, en vez de zapatos, unas botas negras de cordones.

- Vas a estar fabuloso – me dice con una sonrisa. Se la devuelvo, porque el color verde me ha puesto de buen humor.

- No podías haber escogido mejor color – le digo sonriendo. Portia alza las cejas.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunta.

- Porque el verde es el color favorito de Katniss – Portia echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una carcajada.

- Bueno, pues me alegro de que haga falta tan poco para ponerte contento – me dice sonriente. Me ayuda a vestirme (aún no me acostumbro del todo a mi pierna artificial) y me hace dar un par de vueltas y caminar alrededor de la habitación. Portia asiente para sí misma, con aprobación. – Estás fantástico – es su sentencia final.

Todavía queda media hora hasta que nos toque descender del tren. Me dirijo al comedor, donde algunos criados del Capitolio están terminando de limpiar. Me siento en una silla y espero a que aparezca Katniss, _mi_ Katniss.

No tarda en hacerlo, vestida con un despampanante vestido verde que se ata al cuello y un lazo en la parte de atrás. Me levanto y me inclino hacia ella con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole mi mano. Katniss sonríe y me la acepta haciendo una reverencia. Entonces empezamos a dar vueltas por la habitación abrazados y riendo, como si estuviéramos bailando.

- Qué bonita estampa – la voz áspera y teñida de ironía de Haymitch nos interrumpe. Dejamos de dar vueltas y nos lo quedamos mirando, sin soltarnos. – Ya casi es la hora – dicho esto desaparece en dirección a la salida del tren. Nos miramos y el mismo pensamiento de antes vuelve a cruzar por nuestra mente, pero con un matiz importante:

_Tenemos que hablar urgentemente con Haymitch_

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Estoy harta de Haymitch y sus ironías. Juro que como vuelva a decirnos algo en el mismo tono no respondo de mis actos. Me muerdo la mejilla para tratar de tranquilizarme y Peeta me aprieta la cintura. Caminamos hacia la salida, donde los demás ya están deseando salir. Cuando por fin abren la puerta los dos equipos de preparación no se lo piensan dos veces y salen en bandada, contentísimos; después salen Cinna y Portia, serios y con la cabeza bien alta; a continuación Effie, con la espalda recta y sonriendo como nunca; luego Haymitch, con pasos lentos y cansados, bufando sin parar; por último salimos Peeta y yo, cogidos de la mano y sonriendo lo mejor que sabemos.

La gente que nos estaba esperando fuera, en el andén, aplauden educadamente, pero sin nada de entusiasmo. Llegamos a la plaza central, y el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 1 nos recibe: alto e imponente, tan regio como el del Distrito 2.

No puedo evitar fijarme en lo bien alimentados y vestidos que van los habitantes de aquí, lo que hace que me bulla la sangre al pensar en los débiles y malnutridos niños de nuestro Distrito. A mi lado, Peeta me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me acerca a él. Sus labios susurran un "tranquila" en mi oído. Cierro los ojos y espero a que los latidos de mi corazón se normalicen. Para cuando los vuelvo a abrir el alcalde del Distrito 1 ya está presentándonos.

Subimos los escalones hasta la tarima del escenario, despacio. Nos acercamos al micrófono, damos nuestros discursos y luego nos volvemos hacia la zona donde deberían los familiares de los tributos muertos en los últimos Juegos del Hambre, las familias de Marvel y Glimmer.

Si Peeta no me hubiese tapado la boca a tiempo habría soltado un grito de horror que habría asustado hasta a la mismísima muerte: allí de pie, al lado de un matrimonio de mediana edad, mirándome fijamente y con su melena rubia destellando al sol, está Glimmer.

Mi mente es un mar de confusiones ahora mismo: ¿cómo puede ser? ¿Es que no está muerta? No, imposible, yo misma vi como las rastrevíspulas le chupaban la vida a aguijonazos, pero entonces ¿por qué está ahí, observándome?

Soy vagamente consciente de cuando un hombre se acerca a mí y me ofrece una cajita. La tomo con manos temblorosas y trato de sonreírle en agradecimiento, pero el hombre me lanza tal mirada de odio que creo que encojo de golpe: es el padre de Marvel, lo sé, y no lo culpo por estar enfadado con la asesina de (al parecer) su único hijo. La que creo que es su mujer está sollozando con la cara enterrada en un pañuelo.

Minutos después, "Glimmer" se acerca a Peeta con pasos medidos y calculados, parece que baila con cada pasito que da. Le ofrece una cajita de tamaño similar a la mía y le sonríe de forma arrebatadora. Veo como él se sonroja y balbucea un "Gracias". Me molesto.

La falsa "Glimmer" (porque no creo que haya resucitado) vuelve a su sitio y el alcalde despide el acto. Antes de que les dé tiempo a todos de dispersarse me suelto de Peeta y me acerco lo más rápido que puedo a la supuesta "Glimmer". La agarro del brazo y ella se da la vuelta. Me mira con una de sus doradas cejas alzada. El vestido que lleva es claramente prestado, o está muy usado. - ¿Qué quieres? – me dice. Hasta su voz es igual a la de Glimmer.

- Tú… tú no… - tartamudeo, estoy claramente nerviosa, porque lo que estoy a punto de decir es a todas luces una grandísima estupidez - … eres… Glimmer… ¿o si? – la sorpresa cruza por su cara un segundo para luego pasar a la ira, que enciende sus pálidas mejillas.

- Vete a la mierda – se suelta bruscamente de mi agarre, pero la vuelvo a tomar del brazo, no sé por qué, pero no quiero que se vaya. – Déjame en paz – me dice en un tono agresivo.

- ¿Quién… - ella bufa.

- ¿Es que nunca has visto dos gemelas? ¿O sois tan pobres y desgraciados en el doce que hasta de eso os falta? – ahora soy yo la que me enfado, pero lejos de soltarle el brazo se lo aprieto con más fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se me ponen blancos.

- Katniss… - la voz de Peeta me llama, pero me niego a abandonar la lucha de miradas que mantenemos la rubia y yo – Katniss… - insiste. Finalmente oigo que suspira y sus brazos aparecen a mis costados, agarrándome la mano y tratando de quitar mis dedos de la piel de la chica, uno a uno.

Me resisto todo lo que puedo, pero él es más fuerte que yo y consigue que la suelte. Abro la boca para protestar, pero su voz me interrumpe. – Estás llamando la atención – me dice. Acto seguido pone una de sus más radiantes sonrisas y se dirige a la chica – parece que a mi novia le has caído bien ¿por qué no vienes a la cena con nosotros? – como siempre, Peeta sabe qué decir, cuándo decirlo y cómo decirlo, y una vez más, me está ayudando.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – dice ella, y parece que de verdad está sopesando la propuesta de Peeta. Finalmente se dirige al Edificio de Justicia, con sus pasos de bailarina. La veo introducirse en la imponente estructura de mármol blanco y veo de reojo como Peeta habla con el alcalde, el cual no ha quedado muy contento por su osadía. Finalmente parece convencido por los argumentos de Peeta y él vuelve a tomarme de la cintura y entramos en el edificio.

Nada más entrar busco con la mirada a la copia de Glimmer. La encuentro sentada en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y sus esbeltas piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, comiendo ávidamente de un plato lleno de comida. Me alejo suavemente de Peeta.

- Ahora vuelvo – él asiente y me disculpa ante las personas que se habían acercado a saludarnos. Dirijo mis pasos a donde está la rubia y me siento a su lado, con las piernas encogidas y las rodillas levantadas. Estamos un buen rato silencio, ella comiendo y mirándome de reojo y yo con la mirada perdida, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente ella traga el último bocado y me habla - ¿no deberías estar demostrando amor eterno por tu novio? – su tono burlón me molesta un poco, pero lo ignoro y me giro hacia ella. Sus ojos me miran con dolor y con reproche, lo entiendo, soy la que mató a su hermana, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar furiosa conmigo.

- Lo siento – digo al fin con un hilo de voz – nunca tuve trato con Glimmer pero… - ¿qué voy a decirle? "Tu hermana era una persona estupenda a pesar de que no la conocía, siento mucho haberme cargado su vida y sus sueños", suena demasiado cínico hasta para Gale. A mi lado la chica suspira y sacude la cabeza.

- Eres un caso – me dice, triste - ¿sabes? – Continúa, tras unos segundos de silencio – A Glim le habrías caído bien – la miro boquiabierta, totalmente sorprendida – sé que no tiraste el nido porque sí, te tenían acorralada y tú solo querías sobrevivir para volver a casa, lo entiendo – vuelve a quedarse en silencio. – Yo habría hecho lo mismo – dice al fin. Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos y al minuto ya estoy llorando. – Oh vamos, no seas cría – me da unas palmaditas en la espalda; irónico. Consigo calmarme antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de mis lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – la rubia me observa con ojos críticos antes de responder.

- Shiny – contesta.

- Shiny – repito, y grabo el nombre en mi mente, no quiero que se me olvide. – Cuéntame cosas – ella me mira de nuevo, con algo de sorpresa – por favor – Shiny asiente, respira hondo y comienza a hablar.

- Glimmer y yo éramos gemelas, como has podido comprobar – me dice algo burlona, hago un gesto con la mano para indicarle que no me molesta – nos criamos en la parte de atrás del Distrito, donde están las fábricas de joyas y artículos de lujo – la miro y ahora lo entiendo: su extrema delgadez (aunque parece bien nutrida), el vestido gastado y los zapatos viejos; la "parte de atrás" debe ser el equivalente a nuestra Veta. – Mi padre trabajaba en la fábrica de joyas y mi madre en la de accesorios. Éramos felices ¿sabes? Papá nos llevaba al colegio y mamá siempre nos esperaba en casa con una sonrisa y los dibujos de los últimos diseños para el Capitolio, a Glimmer le encantaban las cosas bonitas – se detiene un momento acariciando la falda de su vestido. – Siempre hablaba sobre llegar a ser modelo, como las de esas revistas, y mamá se reía de su ocurrencia – una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y sentí como me invadía la culpa.

- Lo siento – repito de nuevo – si yo no hubiera… - Shiny niega con la cabeza.

- No te culpes, Katniss – es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre y me sorprendo – tú no podías hacer nada – hace una pausa y prosigue – en cierta forma, me alegro de que hayas sido tú – la miro incrédula – al menos ha tenido una muerte limpia y justa, si hubieran pasado unos cuantos días, los otros profesionales le habrían clavado un puñal por la espalda, incluido Marvel – su voz está cargada de rabia y rencor.

- No… no lo sabía – Shiny mueve la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Era imposible que lo supieses, tranquila – por primera vez en lo que va de tarde me sonríe; le devuelvo la sonrisa algo tímida. – Pero él sí lo sabía – señala un punto en medio de la sala y sigo su dedo: Peeta – e hizo todo lo posible por protegerla – abro la boca, sorprendida, y Shiny ríe. – Tiene una capacidad de convencimiento innata – cierto, Peeta podría decirle a un perro que en realidad es un gato y el animal no tendría más remedio que creerle. – Persuadió a Marvel y a los demás de que no podían prescindir de la determinación mortífera de Glim – ríe, y yo me quedo pensativa.

- No te lo discuto, Peeta es demasiado bueno – _demasiado_, pienso para mis adentros. Ella asiente.

- Lo sé, pero esa no es más que una de sus muchas cualidades, supongo – me dice. – Glim era demasiado confiada –añade. – A pesar de que llevábamos desde lo seis años entrenándonos para lo contrario.

- Sí… - digo como para confirmar sus palabras. - Continúa con la historia, por favor – le pido. Ella asiente y vuelve a hablar.

- Bueno, no hay mucho más que contar. Un buen día mamá enfermó, aún hoy no sé muy bien de qué, y al poco tiempo murió. Nosotras teníamos diez años. Papá cayó en depresión, había días en que no se levantaba de la cama y, cada vez que intentábamos animarlo, nos gritaba – bueno, eso era más de lo que hacía mi madre cuando murió mi padre. – Al cabo del tiempo empezó a beber y a apostar en los bares… Glim y yo tuvimos que dejar el colegio y empezar a trabajar en la fábrica de joyas, haciendo turnos dobles – calló, perdida en sus pensamientos, como rememorando aquellos sombríos días – eso, unido al entrenamiento obligatorio, nos dejaba agotadas y con muy poco tiempo para pensar en nada más, pero Glim seguía empeñada en llegar a ser modelo, y además, ella se creía todo ese rollo de que participar en los Juegos del Hambre era un honor para nuestro Distrito y un privilegio para los tributos escogidos.

- ¿Tú no? –le pregunto. Ella niega.

- No, yo sabía perfectamente que participar en los Juegos era firmar su sentencia de muerte, ya viviese o muriese ¿me equivoco? – me pregunta, mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos castaños.

- No, tienes toda la razón – asiente, seria.

- Eso suponía – calla un momento y luego prosigue. – Un buen día unos agentes de la paz aparecieron en nuestra casa, diciendo que nuestro padre había aparecido muerto en un callejón, dijeron que le habían dado una paliza y que harían todo lo posible por coger al culpable. Glim lloró como nunca, abrazada a mí, mientras yo balbuceaba un gracias a los agentes y les cerraba la puerta prácticamente en las narices. Nunca cogieron al culpable, y con el tiempo he llegado a saber que fueron los mismos agentes de la paz los que mataron a mi padre, aunque nunca se lo dije a Glim – asiento, he sido testigo de la brutalidad de los agentes de la paz en los demás distritos, y me alegro más que nunca de tener en el nuestro al viejo Cray, y a Darius, y a todos los demás. – Ahora me arrepiento, si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez se hubiese replanteado lo de presentarse voluntaria.

- ¿Se presentó voluntaria? – Shiny vuelve a asentir.

- Le dije que no lo hiciera, que había otras formas de escapar del orfanato…

- ¿el orfanato? – veo como Shiny traga saliva.

- No teníamos familiares que quisieran ocuparse de nosotras y nadie estaba dispuesto a acoger a dos niñas pequeñas y hambrientas, así que, tras el período de duelo estipulado, nos obligaron a ir al orfanato. Glim suplicó, chilló y pataleó mientras nos arrastraban calle arriba, pero fue inútil. Los muy desgraciados no dejaron que nos lleváramos siquiera un recuerdo – me estremezco al pensar en Prim, _la dulce y diminuta Prim_, siendo arrastrada por un agente de la paz hacia el orfanato mientras soy yo la que grito, chillo y pataleo. Si Peeta no me hubiese lanzado aquel pan bajo la lluvia, probablemente ese habría sido nuestro destino. Otra cosa por la que sentirme agradecida y en deuda con el chico del pan.

- No… no lo sabía, creía que…

- ¿Creías que éramos ricas y que teníamos todo lo necesario y más para vivir? – Shiny menea la cabeza. – Es un error común, además, los estilistas del Capitolio hicieron maravillas con su cuerpo, estuvo deslumbrante durante la entrevista, parecía feliz – asiento, al recordar lo sexy y segura de sí misma que parecía Glimmer. – Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias – murmura Shiny, observándose las palmas de las manos.

- A mí también me habría gustado – digo, y lo digo de corazón – Glimmer habría sido una modelo fantástica – añado. Shiny ríe.

- Seguro que sí, sabía cómo encandilar con sus encantos, siempre conseguía que le dieran más comida en el orfanato con tan solo poner cara de perrito degollado. - Jugueteo con mi trenza, nerviosa, porque de repente se me ha ocurrido algo, y no sé si será buena idea llevarlo a cabo; lo más probable es que no, pero siento una necesidad imperiosa de hacer algo por Shiny.

- ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella? – le pregunto. Shiny resopla.

- Ya te he dicho que no nos dejaron llevarnos nada de nuestra antigua casa; y en el orfanato no iban por ahí sacando fotos como si tal cosa.

- ¿Te gustaría tener una? – ella me mira, como evaluando si lo digo en serio o en broma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Espera aquí – me levanto y me acerco a Peeta. Le tomo del brazo para llamar su atención y me acerco a su oído.

- ¿Puedo coger una de tus pinturas? – él me mira, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, sorprendido. – Por favor – le pido.

- Claro, pero ¿para qué…

- ¡Gracias gracias! – exclamo abrazándolo y besándolo en los labios. Me dirijo hacia la puerta, Haymitch me observa, con una copa de licor en las manos, y sacude la cabeza mientras murmura algo que no oigo desde donde estoy.

Un agente de la paz me interrumpe el paso. Le pido amablemente si me deja ir hasta el tren, que se me he olvidado una cosa. Él niega.

- Lo siento señorita Everdeen, pero me temo que no – me dice en tono frío.

- Oh vamos – digo – por favor – añado. Sigue sin ceder. Estoy a punto de darle un codazo y escabullirme corriendo, cuando aparece Peeta a mi lado acompañado de Cinna.

- ¿Te has olvidado? – me dice Peeta, con el ceño fruncido. – Katniss… - dice poniendo un tono de exasperación. En serio, nunca seré capaz de pagarle a este chico todo lo que hace por mí.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Cuando Katniss me preguntó si podía coger una de mis pinturas no entendí lo que pretendía. Pero entonces vi a la copia de Glimmer mirarnos con curiosidad, y me di cuenta al instante de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Vi que el agente de la paz de la entrada no la dejaba salir; le hice una señal imperceptible a Cinna y él asintió. Ambos nos dirigimos a donde Katniss.

- ¿Te has olvidado? Katniss… - ella me mira y asiente.

- Lo siento… Es que pensé que ya había remitido el dolor y… - suspiro fuertemente.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – A mi lado Cinna menea la cabeza sonriente, como para darle más realismo a la cosa. – Disculpe ¿no habría ninguna posibilidad de dejarla salir un momento? Ha estado enferma, tiene que tomar unas pastillas cada cierto tiempo y… - le digo al agente de la paz.

- Lo siento, pero sin autorización no…

- Iré yo – dice Cinna – puede escoltarme si quiere. – El agente nos mira, algo aturdido, seguramente nunca le había pasado algo semejante.

- Por favor… - suplica Katniss.

- No querrá oír después sus quejas de dolor, créame – le digo. Finalmente el agente asiente.

- De acuerdo – dice, con expresión impertérrita – pero no tarde más de diez minutos o iremos a buscarlo – Katniss y yo suspiramos, aliviados.

- ¿Dónde las tienes? – pregunta Cinna, volviéndose hacia Katniss. Ella frunce el ceño, pensativa.

- No lo sé… creo que en el baño de mi compartimento…

- No cariño, te las dejaste encima de mi cómoda ¿no te acuerdas? – digo yo.

- ¡Es verdad! Pero toma el nombre por si acaso no las encuentras y tienes que buscarlas – coge un trozo de papel y pide un bolígrafo prestado. Apunta algo y se lo da a Cinna.

- Enseguida vuelvo – mientras Cinna desaparece en la plaza, Katniss nos internamos entre los invitados.

- La gente se está empezando a preguntar por qué no estuvimos bailando juntos e intentando escaparnos a algún rincón solitario.

- ¿Qué les has dicho? – me encojo de hombros.

- Lo mismo que a ese agente de la paz, que has estado enferma y que aún no estás recuperada del todo – ella se pone de puntillas y me besa en la mejilla.

- Eres un sol – yo le sonrío ampliamente. – Ven conmigo – me coge de la mano y me guía hacia la chica que es la copia de Glimmer –Peeta, esta es Shiny. – la rubia se levanta, sacudiéndose la falda del vestido, y me ofrece la mano.

- Un placer – me dice.

- El placer es mío – le contesto. Se me queda un rato mirando.

- Te había imaginado más alto – dice ella. Le sonrío.

- A mí también me habría gustado ser más alto – echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

- Ahora entiendo por qué a Glim le acabaste cayendo bien al final.

- ¿Glim? – pregunto confundido.

- Glimmer – me dice Katniss. Un pinchazo de dolor y culpabilidad me atraviesa el estómago al recordarla: la esbelta, sonriente y mortífera Glimmer.

- Lo siento – le susurro. Shiny suspira.

- Tenéis que dejar de hacer eso, en serio. – hace una pausa y me mira, fijamente. – Gracias – dice al fin. La miro sorprendido. – Sé que intentaste ayudar a mi hermana, así que Gracias – asiento, algo aturdido, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Katniss me aprieta la mano.

Por el rabillo del ojo vemos llegar a Cinna, con un enorme paquete bajo el brazo. No sé cómo le habrán dejado entrar con eso, a no ser que haya sobornado a alguien, claro. Katniss también lo ha visto, porque se suelta de mí y va corriendo junto a Cinna. Prácticamente le arranca el paquete de las manos y vuelve corriendo junto a nosotros. Nos insta a que vayamos a un lugar algo más apartado. Le hacemos caso; durante la corta distancia que recorremos no deja de aferrar el paquete contra su pecho. Nos detenemos al llegar a un rincón del salón, donde solo hay un par de criados, limpiando lo que parece ser el vómito de alguien. – Toma – dice Katniss tendiéndole el paquete a Shiny. Ella lo toma, algo rehacia.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo – mira para mí y yo asiento. Deshace los nudos del cordel con rapidez y retira el papel que envuelve el obsequio. Un grito de sorpresa escapa de sus labios al contemplar la pintura del lienzo.

- E-es… - tartamudea, incapaz de hablar.

- Glimmer – termino yo por ella. Me mira, incrédula – esa imagen es la última que tengo en mi cabeza de ella sonriendo. Fue justo antes de salir a cazar a Katniss. Estábamos en el lago, Cato, Marvel y Clove estaban discutiendo qué hacer: si ir a por Katniss o a por la Comadreja, eran las siguientes en su lista; el chico del Distrito 3 estaba preparando su trampa con las minas, y Glimmer y yo estábamos limpiando las armas. Ella me dijo que lo estaba haciendo mal, creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: "Como sigas así las vas a romper, chico amoroso" – veo como a Shiny se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero me siento obligado a continuar. – estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que ella me empezó a hablar sobre armas en general, creo que se sentía sola y solo quería a alguien que la escuchase. Pronto comenzó a hablarme de sus gustos, y yo de los míos; me dijo que cuando ganara los Juegos se haría modelo – Shiny sonríe, apretando contra su pecho el retrato de Glimmer – yo le pregunté "¿y con qué pose piensas empezar?" entonces ella sonrió, se levantó y se puso así, tal y como está en ese lienzo – Shiny aleja un poco la pintura de su cuerpo y la mira fijamente. A mí no me hace falta mirarla, sé exactamente como está Glimmer: una sonrisa picara, los ojos centelleantes por el sol, las dos coletas en las que llevaba recogido el pelo caídas hacia delante, las manos en las caderas y el cuerpo inclinado hacia un lado. Shiny se abalanza sobre mí, abrazándome con un brazo y sosteniendo firmemente el cuadro con el otro.

- Gracias – susurra, con voz temblorosa – Gracias por devolverme a mi hermana… por devolverme a Glim – Katniss y yo asentimos con la cabeza. Vemos como Effie nos hace señas, ya es hora de irnos. Nos despedimos de Shiny y nos vamos, mientras ella nos sonríe y nos despide enérgicamente con la mano, aferrando fuertemente el retrato de Glimmer.

En cuanto nos metemos en el tren nos vamos al compartimento de Katniss. Allí ella se desviste y se pone un camisón mientras yo hago lo propio, quedándome en ropa interior. – Ha sido duro – le digo abrazándola. Ella traga saliva y asiente.

- Pero me alegro haber podido hacer algo por ella – asiento conforme.

- Yo también – nos tumbamos en la cama, de costado. – Estaba pensando… Shiny llamaba Glim a su hermana ¿no?

- No vas a ponerme un apodo estúpido si es lo que estás pensando, Peeta Mellark – me gurñe. La miro sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no? Podría llamarte… no sé… Kat.

- No soy un gato – me dice.

- Oh venga – le digo. Y para tratar de convencerla empiezo a hacerle cosquillas con la trenza en la punta de la nariz.

- No – me aparta la trenza de un manotazo, pero continúo haciéndole cosquillas en el abodmen.

- Venga… - Katniss intenta por todos los medios no reírse, así que insisto un poco más, moviendo los dedos más velozmente, hasta que empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

- No… Peeta… para… no… para… por favor… para… - me detengo y me pongo sobre ella.

- ¿Y bien?

- Tú ganas – me dice medio molesta. Río y la beso, al principio se niega a corresponderme, pero le muerdo el labio inferior; suelta un gemido ahogado y aprovecho para introducir la lengua en su boca.

Cuando nos separamos está con el ceño fruncido. –Eso es trampa – me dice.

- ¿El qué Kat? – digo inocente, ella bufa.

- Lo del beso y… lo de presentarme como tu novia – al punto me siento inquieto.

- ¿Te ha molestado? – no puedo ocultar mi decepción. Katniss hace una pausa y se queda mirando al techo. Finalmente me sonríe.

- No, de hecho, me… me gusta – sonrío.

- ¿Ah si? – digo acercando mi rostro al suyo.

- Sí, así que no puedes volver a sonrojarte por ninguna otra chica – río y la beso, feliz.

- Te amo, preciosa – ella sonríe.

- Lo sé. Y yo te quiero.

- Lo sé – susurro. Nos volvemos a besar y dejamos que nuestras comiencen a moverse por sí solas.

- Peeta…

- Katniss…

Sí, definitivamente no puedo ser más feliz.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**Fin capítulo 2**

**Capítulo largo, lo sé (Inner: pero tiene su explicación) efectivamente. El caso es que no sé si la semana que viene podré actualizar, así que decidí traeros un capítulo algo más largo para compensaros. Por cierto, si queréis agradecerle a alguien la rápida subida del capi... ¡agradecédselo a mi grupo favorito (Inner: Mägo de Oz) y su nuevo disco! (Inner: "Hechizos, pócimas y brujería" ¡a la venta en vuestra tienda de discos más próxima!).**

**Hablando del capítulo... no sé por qué, pero la idea de que Glimmer tuviera una gemela y de que hubiese tenido una vida no muy fácil encajaba perfectamente en mi cabeza, así que decidí plasmarla. A partir de aquí, debo avisaros de que probablemente (Inner: probablemente, es decir, que no es seguro) Shiny tenga un papel importante en la historia, pero aún no lo sé fijo (Inner: se aceptan opiniones y sugerencias). **

**Y con esto y un bizcocho... (Inner: ¡nos hacemos un ocho!) Sí hija sí...**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	4. Preliminares

**¡YAHOI! Aquí de regreso (Inner: tras una semana de retraso por probemas "técnicos") con el tercer capítulo recién salido del horno ¡a disfrutar leyendo!**

**Disclaimer: **_Los juegos del hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso para satisfacer a mi siempre insatisfecha imaginación.

**Chapter 3**

**POV Katniss**

Los excitados gritos de Effie diciendo que "¡Hoy nos espera un día muy muy muy importante!" nos despiertan. Me acurruco todavía más contra el cuerpo de Peeta y su brazo se cierra en torno a mi cintura.

—Por una vez me gustaría que Effie nos dejase dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana— me dice.

—Creo que eso sería como pedirle a Haymitch que deje de beber. — Peeta suspira.

—Tienes razón. —Sus manos buscan mi rostro y me acerca a él, besándome suavemente en los labios.

—A desayunar. — Le digo dándole un toquecito en la nariz con el dedo.

—Qué remedio… — Nos levantamos y nos vestimos con lo primero que encontramos. Cuando ya estamos listos, Peeta se acerca a mí y me abraza por detrás. Me recuesto contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Estamos así unos momentos hasta que la voz de Effie vuelve a sonar, apremiándonos (más bien apremiándome) para que vayamos a desayunar.

—¡Vamos Katniss! ¡Tenemos mucho qué hacer! ¡No seas perezosa! ¡Hoy puede que sea el primer día del resto de tu vida! ¡Y dile a Peeta que se apure! ¡No consigo que se levante! — Peeta suelta una risita ahogada mientras yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Aún no se ha dado cuenta?

—Pobre Effie, cuando se entere va a poner el grito en el cielo.

—Por enterarse de última, no por otra cosa —digo separándome de él y sonriéndole.

—Deberíamos decírselo, o darle una pista al menos —dice Peeta mientras salimos del compartimento.

—¿Por qué? —Le replico yo.

—No sé… ¿Por compasión? —Bufo—. Venga, en el fondo no es mala, solo…

—¿Tonta de remate?

—Iba a decir despistada. Además, sé que en el fondo la quieres. —Eso no puedo negárselo, y es algo que me molesta.

—Lo que tú digas.

—No te enfades…

—No me enfado. —Peeta ríe y me besa en la mejilla, justo antes de introducirnos en el vagón restaurante, donde una extremadamente nerviosa Effie no para de repasar una y otra vez el programa para cuando lleguemos al Capitolio. Hago una mueca de disgusto, pero Peeta me da una patadita por debajo de la mesa y me lanza una mirada suplicante.

—_Haz como si te importara, haz como se te importara, haz como si te importara_. —Me repito a mí misma mentalmente—. Bueno Effie, imagino que la última parada antes de casa es la más importante. —No puedo evitar que mi voz salga teñida con algo de ironía, aunque ella no parece darse cuenta.

—¡Ni te lo imaginas! —Vaya, de veras está entusiasmada —; Os esperan entrevistas, bailes, encuentros con gente destacada, y lo más importante ¡el banquete en la mansión del presidente! ¿No es emocionante? — La magdalena que estaba a punto de llevarme a la boca queda a mitad de camino ¿acaba de decir… ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Me niego!

—Disculpadme —digo lo más educadamente que puedo. Dejo la magdalena en el mantel, lentamente, me levanto de la silla y salgo de la estancia. Oigo que Peeta también se disculpa y sale detrás de mí, pero ahora mismo solo quiero estar sola; me encierro en mi compartimento. Minutos después, siento unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

—¿Kat? —Me llama, utilizando mi recién estrenado apodo cariñoso —. Vamos Kat. —Me meto en el baño y bloqueo la puerta. Al cabo de un rato creo que se ha ido. Lo siento por él, sé que esto también debe ser duro para Peeta, pero sabe que para mí lo es más, porque es mi culpa el que estemos en esta situación de "no retorno". Empiezo a sollozar en silencio.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso allí encerrada, sollozando sin parar, hasta que unos enérgicos golpes en la puerta del baño me sorprenden. — Sal de ahí — es Haymitch, ¿cómo narices ha conseguido entrar en mi compartimento? — No puedes esconderte para siempre, preciosa. — Me acerco al lavabo y abro el grifo. Me recojo el pelo y meto la cara debajo del chorro de agua fría, esperando que eso despeje gran parte del abatimiento que siento ahora mismo. Fuera, Haymitch sigue dando fuertes golpes contra la puerta, como siga así la acabará tirando abajo. Finalmente desbloqueo la puerta y salgo.

—¿Qué? — Le gruño; porque sí, él no es el único que sabe dar gruñidos.

—Que no puedes encerrarte cada vez que algo vaya mal. No solo nos preocupas a los demás, sino que también puede parecerle sospechoso a ciertas personas ¿lo entiendes, preciosa? — Creo que es una de las conversaciones más largas que he tenido con él desde que nos subimos a este maldito tren.

—Ya lo sé. —Le contesto.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Simplemente me ha cogido de sorpresa ¿vale? No volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero, preciosa, por el bien de todos. —Justo en ese momento oigo unos suaves golpes en la puerta: Peeta. Seguramente esté preocupado. Haymitch abre la puerta y, efectivamente, la figura musculosa de Peeta entra en escena.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Su voz está teñida de preocupación, y puedo notar que se muere por abrazarme, porque yo también estoy deseando abrazarlo a él, pero no debemos, no con nuestro mentor delante, que veo de reojo como sacude la cabeza. Miro para Peeta y él asiente: este es un buen momento para zanjar la cuestión de nuestra relación con Haymitch. Peeta cierra la puerta con cuidado y se acerca a mí. Inmediatamente lo cojo de la mano, apretándosela fuertemente, y él hace lo propio con la mía.

—Haymitch… —Lo llamo. Él se vuelve hacia nosotros—. Sé que no apruebas lo nuestro pero…

—No es que no lo apruebe. —Me corta —. Es que me preocupa vuestro bienestar mental, preciosa. Como ya te dije, no hay lugar para arrepentimientos. —Peeta y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

—No nos arrepentiremos, Haymitch —dice él. Yo asiento.

—¿Seguro? No quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero, chico, pero ¿estás cien por cien seguro de lo que haces?

—Sé en lo que me he metido. —Le replica Peeta.

—No sé si eres masoquista o simplemente un conformista. —Enseguida me siento culpable, porque sé que Peeta se merece más, mucho más; se merece a alguien que lo ame y que lo cuide de la misma manera que hace conmigo, en otras palabras: se merece a alguien mejor que yo —. En cuanto a ti, preciosa —dice volviendo sus cansados ojos grises en mi dirección— espero que no te asustes y des marcha atrás.

—No lo haré —contesto; y mi voz sale extrañamente firme y decidida. A mi lado, Peeta aprieta aún más mi mano, evidenciando lo feliz que se siente por escucharme decir esas palabras, e inexplicablemente yo estoy contenta también.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

_No lo haré._

Esas tres simples palabras logran que mi corazón se acelere, todavía no me creo del todo que me haya escogido a mí —.Me alegra que estés tan segura —dice Haymitch. Miro para Katniss, que vuelve a asentir. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Haymitch descruza los brazos y sonríe —. Sois un caso. En fin, será mejor que vayáis a comer, Effie está histérica. —Asentimos. Esperamos a que salga él primero y nosotros nos rezagamos un poco. Entonces me vuelvo hacia Katniss y la beso intensamente; la he cogido desprevenida, porque suelta un gemido de sorpresa cuando mis labios aprisionan los suyos.

—Tramposo. —dice abrazándome; río.

Nos dirigimos al vagón restaurante, y Effie nos regaña por nuestra tardanza. Nos disculpamos y nos sentamos a la mesa. El gran banquete que nos espera es impresionante: codillo braseado con patatas asadas y cebollas acarameladas, pato a la naranja, sopa de setas y nueces, arroz a la marinera, pescado al horno… Effie debe estar realmente emocionada con la llegada al Capitolio. —¡Vaya! —exclamo.

—Es una ocasión especial, y debemos celebrar las ocasiones especiales —dice ella, alegre.

—Eso no te lo discuto, Effie. —Miro para Katniss y esbozo una sonrisa: parece algo más animada, menos mal.

—Ninguno osaríamos. —El tono irónico y burlón de Haymitch hace que Effie le lance una mirada reprobatoria, pero lo ignora y sigue parloteando sobre lo maravilloso que será conocer a toda esa gente importante. Los dos equipos de preparación no tardan en unirse a ella, y Portia y Cinna hacen algún que otro comentario. Es normal, supongo que ellos también tendrán a gente a la que quieren y aprecian en el Capitolio.

—¿Cómo nos vais a vestir?—les pregunto.

—Habíamos pensado en algo un poco más llamativo que lo que habéis llevado hasta ahora —dice Portia volviendo sus ojos oscuros hacia nosotros.s

—¿Por qué?— replica Katniss. Deduzco que no le seduce mucho la idea.

—Porque se trata del Capitolio, preciosa, por eso. —Katniss frunce los labios pero opta por seguir comiendo. Respiro aliviado, una discusión no es lo mejor ahora mismo.

—¿Y cómo serán los trajes?—pregunto.

—Oh, será una sorpresa, y las sorpresas no pueden estropearse—dice Cinna, sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Vais a estar rompedores, eso ni lo dudéis—dice Portia.

—No lo dudamos ¿verdad Kat?—Inmediatamente todos dejan de comer y nos miran.

—¿Kat?—Salta Haymitch.

—¡Oh qué tierno!— exclama el tío del equipo de preparación de Katniss (¿Flavius?).

—Sí, muy bonito—dice nuestro mentor con sorna.

—Por dios Haymitch, déjalos— dice Effie.

El resto de la comida la acaparan Cinna, Portia y Effie, que comentan las últimas novedades en moda, interrumpidos a veces por los dos equipos de preparación. Cuando terminamos los platos principales, aparece el postre, igual de impresionante: tarta de fresas con nata, tarta de chocolate, pasteles de todo tipo, mousses variados… Parece como si Effie quisiese dejar vacía la despensa del tren antes de llegar a nuestro destino. —¡Casi se me olvida!—exclama de repente—. Katniss, después de comer tendremos una sesión tú y yo. —Sí, definitivamente está más feliz que unas pascuas. Por la cara que pone, a mi chica en llamas no le hace mucha ilusión que digamos.

—¿Más tacones y libros en la cabeza?—pregunta en tono cansado. No, no le gusta nada la idea.

—Querida, es por tu bien, portarse como personas educadas es muy importante en esta clase de eventos. —Oigo como al otro extremo de la mesa Haymitch resopla y Katniss sonríe.

—¿Y Peeta qué?

—Yo soy una persona educada, Katniss, por favor.

—Oh claro, perdone si le he ofendido señor Mellark.

—Disculpas aceptadas, señorita Everdeen. —ambos hacemos una reverencia exagerada y nos reímos. Effie nos mira con algo de reproche, pero finalmente suspira y menea la cabeza.

—¿Habéis acabado? —Asentimos—. Bien, pues vamos, querida. —Katniss se levanta de mala gana y la sigue fuera del compartimento. Muevo los labios articulando un "Ánimo", ella asiente y desaparece en el pasillo. Los demás se van levantando hasta que solo quedamos Haymitch y yo: él con un licor-café y yo con una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Bueno… —digo levantándome y estirando el cuerpo (sé que es de mala educación, pero a Haymitch le dan lo mismo esas cosas).

—Espera chico. —Me dice.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero hablar contigo. —Genial, seguro que va a seguir con lo de mi relación con Katniss ¿no puede simplemente aceptarlo y desearnos lo mejor?

—Mira—empiezo, pero él levanta la mano, pidiéndome que deje de hablar y señalándome una silla para que me siente. Le hago caso.

—No es cosa mía el juzgaros. Si pretendéis seguir adelante, allá vosotros, solo quiero asegurarme de que hacéis bien, no hay…

—Lugar para arrepentimientos, lo sé.

—Exacto. Verás chico, el problema es...que ya la conoces, sabes como es y que podría…

—Dejarme y escoger a Gale, también lo sé. —El corazón se me encoge y se me forma un nudo en la garganta al considerar tan siquiera la posibilidad, pero está ahí, no soy imbécil, y puede que en algún momento ella decida que a quien más necesita es a Gale y no a mí. —No se lo reprocharía. —Y es verdad, no lo haría—. Solo deseo que sea feliz, y si eso implica que para ello tiene que estar con él y no conmigo, pues…—Haymitch suspira fuertemente.

—¿Y cómo te afectaría a ti?

—Le sonreiría y le diría "Adelante, sé feliz".

—Ese es el problema, Katniss sabe que serías capaz de hacerlo, por lo que podría decidir quedarse contigo, aunque fuera tan solo para pagarte todo lo que haces por ella. —Hago una mueca de disgusto, sí, eso suena como algo que Katniss haría.

—Yo no se lo permitiría.

—¿Y cómo te darías cuenta de lo que pretende eh? ¿Es que acaso sabes leer mentes?

—No. —Una sonrisa asoma a mis labios—. La conozco, sé cuando está triste, disgustada, enfadada o cuando esconde algo, no me pasaría desapercibido.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Al cien por cien. —Me mira unos segundos, como evaluándome. Al final vuelve a suspirar.

—Ella te quiere, chico, no tires la toalla.

—Lo sé. Por eso voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me ame. —Haymitch ríe.

—Pues buena suerte.

—Gracias. —Justo en ese instante entran los criados del tren para recoger los platos y limpiar, así que nos levantamos, salimos al pasillo y nos despedimos, dirigiéndose cada uno a su compartimento.

Un solo pensamiento ocupa mi mente:

_Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Katniss sea feliz._

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Tacones, libros, poses, sonrisas, saludos… ¡ESTOY HARTA!

Me duelen los pies y los hombros de tanto andar recta, los músculos de la cara me tiran de tanto sonreír y los huesos de mis brazos protestan cada vez que los muevo ¡ya no puedo más! Como Effie no pare ahora voy a…

—En fin, he hecho todo lo que he podido—¡por fin! Me saco los zapatos de un tirón y me dejo caer sobre la cama, agotada—. Recuerda…

—Sé amable, sonríe mucho y haz halagos —repito.

—¡Exacto! Y procura andar recta. Los hombros hundidos y la espalda arqueada son propios de gente maleducada, no de verdaderas damas como nosotras. —Me muerdo la mejilla para no gritarle ni decirle algo hiriente —. Bien, hasta luego, querida. —Asiento, más para complacerla y que me deje en paz que por hacerle caso. Effie sale de mi compartimento y suspiro aliviada. Cierro los ojos y me muevo hasta colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje, aunque relajarse es lo que más me cuesta luego de haber sobrevivido a los Juegos.

¿Qué estará haciendo Peeta? Me levanto y bajo de la cama. Abro la puerta y me asomo al pasillo; giro la cabeza a un lado y a otro, cerciorándome de que no hay nadie por ahí. Se oyen risas y voces en la salita que hay al fondo, así que cierro la puerta con cuidado, para no hacer ruido. Camino hacia el compartimento de Peeta y toco la puerta. Espero un rato, pero nadie me contesta, así que decido entrar.

El cuarto está vacío, aunque hay ropa sobre la cama y la ventana está abierta. Al fondo veo varias de sus pinturas y un lienzo a medio pintar, tiene un trapo colgado de una esquina y un pincel se encuentra sobre la pequeña repisa del soporte de madera. Me acerco para observarla mejor. Me fascinan las pinturas y los dibujos de Peeta, son tan realistas que parece como si estuvieran vivas, son realmente hermosas, aunque a la vez macabras, porque casi todas son escenas de los Juegos.

Me fijo en el dibujo que está a medias, al parecer todavía no lo ha pintado del todo, tan solo el contorno y poco más: son dos figuras sonrientes, una está en la parte de arriba de un árbol, pegada al tronco y mirando hacia abajo; la otra está en el suelo, al pie del árbol, mirando hacia arriba, con un arco en una mano y un carcaj de flechas al hombro, ambas tienen el pelo largo y van vestidas con los trajes de los últimos Juegos del Hambre. No se distingue quienes son, aunque supongo que la del arco y las flechas seré yo, y probablemente la otra sea Rue.

Estoy tan ensimismada observando el lienzo, que me sobresalto cuando un sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo me sobresalta. Me giro con todos los músculos en tensión, pero la habitación está vacía. Agudizo el oído, dándome cuenta de que los ruidos vienen del baño. La puerta de este se abre, y la imagen que recibo me deja sin respiración: Peeta, desnudo, con una mísera toalla cubriendo su bien proporcionado cuerpo, secándose el cabello rubio, rizado y húmedo. Sus ojos azules se abren por la sorpresa al verme—. ¡Katniss!—Creo que toda la sangre se me ha acumulado en las mejillas y que la temperatura a mi alrededor ha subido considerablemente (o al menos eso creo yo) porque de repente me siento acalorada, _muy_ acalorada.

—Lo…lo siento. —¿Por qué me disculpo?—Ya…ya me voy.

—¿Eh?—Me dirijo hacia la puerta, con la cabeza baja. Solo quiero salir de ahí cuanto antes. De pronto, noto como una mano (¡su mano!) me agarra el brazo, impidiéndomelo—. ¿Kat? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—Está preocupado ¡mierda! ¿Y ahora como salgo yo de aquí?

—Estoy bien. —Mentira ¿cómo podría estar bien si me acabo de topar con una de las visiones más maravillosas del mundo? ¡Oh no! ¿Yo he pensado eso? ¡Joder, joder, joder!

Sus manos se posan en mi cintura y me atraen hacia él (¡maldita sea! ¡No puedo pensar!)—. ¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?

—_¡Qué estás desnudo y yo muy vulnerable! ¡Eso pasa!_ Nada. —Hace que me gire hacia él y me mira con severidad.

—Katniss… —Me muerdo la mejilla. Abro la boca para contestar, pero antes de que me dé tiempo Peeta me abraza—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?— Eso es lo que me preocupa, que pueda contar contigo para lo que mi sucia y retorcida mente está pensando en hacerte.

Sus manos suben hasta mi rostro, acariciándome las mejillas y el pelo. Cierro los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias. Siento su pulgar rozar mis labios y aprieto los puños, hasta que las uñas se me clavan en la piel —. _Eso es Katniss, aférrate al dolor, autocontrol, autocontrol._ —Abro los ojos y lo miro, sus orbes azules llenos de preocupación están escrutando mi rostro. Está tan guapo… desnudo, con sus dorados rizos revueltos y húmedos y el azul de sus ojos brillando intensamente… —_¡A la mierda el autocontrol!_

Acorto los pocos centímetros que nos separan y lo beso, apasionadamente. Él gime a causa de la sorpresa y sonrío contra su boca, satisfecha. No tarda en responderme de la misma forma, envolviendo sus brazos sobre mi cintura, pegándome contra su cuerpo. Pronto sus labios bajan por mi cuello y sus manos se aventuran bajo la tela de mi ropa, acariciándome la piel. Me estremezco y suspiro—. Peeta… —Sus brazos me elevan en el aire, agarrándome de las nalgas. Enredo las piernas en su cintura y lo vuelvo a besar, apretando mis dedos contra su nuca. Retrocede unos cuantos pasos y caemos sobre la cama. Gimo de nuevo, al sentir sus manos acariciando mis muslos.

¡Oh dios! Se siente tan bien…

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

He perdido el control en cuanto me ha besado ¡y de qué manera! Pero no quiero recuperarlo, no señor. Tiro de sus pantalones para quitárselos, y no se hace de rogar. Elevo la cabeza para besarla mientras mis manos acarician sus pechos, rozando suavemente sus pezones. Ella cierra los ojos, disfrutando de todo el placer que le estoy brindando. Sus manos se posan sobre las mías y abre los ojos, mirándome directamente con sus iris de color gris. Se inclina hacia mí y me besa, lentamente. Sus labios se mueven sobre los míos, lentos pero seguros. Pongo las manos en sus mejillas, correspondiéndole de la misma forma. Pronto su boca pasa a mi cuello, y de ahí a mi pecho. Suspiro—Katniss… —Sigue besando mi cuerpo: mi torso, mi abdomen, mi ombligo… Veo que se detiene al llegar a cierta parte ¿No irá a… Trato de incorporarme y de atraerla hacia mí, pero se coloca de nuevo sobre mí, impidiendo que me mueva, lo que hace que su intimidad se roce contra mi miembro, y no puedo evitar gemir.

Sus labios se acercan a mi oído, y su voz suena extrañamente sexy—. Por favor, déjame hacerlo. —Trago saliva y vuelve a bajar, repartiendo besos, deliciosos e irresistibles, por todo mi cuerpo. Suelto un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la yema de sus dedos rozar ahí abajo. Me estremezco. Noto su mano temblorosa posarse sobre ello, así como su vacilación. Sonrío, no sabe cómo seguir, así que me incorporo un poco, lo justo para poder observarla y muevo mi mano hasta ponerla sobre la suya.

—Deja que te enseñe. —Mi voz suena ronca, aunque no sé si es por el deseo o por la excitación, o quizás por ambas cosas.

Cierro los dedos sobre los suyos, finos, pequeños y suaves, hasta que la totalidad de su mano lo envuelve. Comienzo a mover nuestras manos, lentamente y cierro los ojos, disfrutando, aunque la toalla dificulta un poco la tarea (y también molesta). Katniss parece darse cuenta, porque retira nuestras manos y aparta la toalla, dejando mi miembro expuesto. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta su mano ha vuelto a envolverlo y comienza de nuevo el movimiento, que pronto acompaño con mis gemidos y suspiros.— Katniss… —Sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí, ansiosos, ¿está preocupada por si no me gusta lo que está haciendo? Sonrío divertido.

Poco a poco va aumentando el ritmo—Kat… —es maravilloso—. Kat…—cada vez más rápido, como siga así…—Kat… ¡Katniss! — Sus labios se han posado ahí abajo, dejando un pequeño beso ¿cómo se le ha ocurrido semejante idea? Cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio inferior, sintiendo el tacto de sus cálidos y suaves labios… ¡precisamente ahí! En serio, esta mujer va a volverme loco, porque creo que estoy más excitado que nunca —. Vuelve a hacerlo—le gruño, con los ojos cerrados. Tarda un rato en darse cuenta, pero al fin siento de nuevo sus labios sobre mi ya más que endurecido miembro. —Ven aquí. —Le ordeno, pero ella me sonríe de medio lado y se acerca gateando, hasta besarme.

—Hoy déjame a mí. —me susurra con esa voz sexy ¿cuándo ha aprendido a poner ese tono?

Se coloca sobre mí y se quita la camiseta (que inexplicablemente aún llevaba puesta), dejando al descubierto su hermoso vientre plano. Se inclina y me besa de nuevo. Mis manos comienzan a acariciar su piel, llegando hasta las tiras del sujetador y bajándoselas. Las llevo a la parte de atrás y se lo desabrocho, retirándoselo por los brazos y dejando al descubierto sus redondos y perfectos pechos. Paso el pulgar otra vez por sus pezones, y ella se arquea, gimiendo mi nombre—Peeta… —La vuelvo a besar, de forma hambrienta y posesiva; cada fibra de mi ser vibra de placer. Ella se recoloca, apoyando las manos sobre mi pecho. Se las cojo y le beso la punta de los dedos, noto como se esremece.

—Eres perfecta—digo con voz ronca. Katniss se inclina hacia mí, con los ojos brillantes.

—No tanto como tú…—De nuevo ese timbre, raro pero a la vez hermoso. Abro la boca para contestarle, pero de mi boca sale un sonido extraño, mezcla de gruñido y gemido: Katniss ha comenzado a moverse, rozándose contra mí.

—Katniss… —Ella gime y yo gruño ¡maldita sea!

—Peeta… —Tenso mi cuerpo, quiero que sienta cuanto la necesito. Su boca vuelve a besar mi cuello y yo la tomo de las caderas, para deshacerme de la molesta tela que aún cubre su intimidad. Ella pone sus manos sobre las mías y me ayuda: ahora ya estamos los dos en igualdad de condiciones.

Levanta las caderas y yo la ayudo, para dejarla caer segundos después; me recibe, húmeda y tan excitada como yo. Comenzamos a movernos a un ritmo frenético, ambos gimiendo y gruñendo sonoramente, con los cuerpos perlados de sudor.

—Katniss…

—Peeta… —No tarda en convulsionarse, contrayéndose y apretando mi miembro.

—¡Oh Katniss!—Yo también acabo, derramándome en su interior y respirando agitadamente. La tomo por la nuca y la atraigo hacia mi rostro, besándola cálidamente. —Te amo—le susurro abrazándola.

—Y yo te quiero.

—Por cierto ¿a qué ha venido eso?—Le pregunto mirándola. Ella se sonroja y gira la cabeza; no sé si está avergonzada o molesta.

—Es tu culpa. —Me dice. La miro sorprendido.

—¿Culpa mía?

—¡Sí, culpa tuya! ¡Si no fueras tan atractivo ni tan condenadamente... —Se interrumpe y desvía la mirada de nuevo.

—Tan condenadamente ¿qué?—La insto a continuar, colocando uno de sus mechones tras de su oreja.

—Sexy…—murmura entre dientes. Clavo mis ojos en ella.

—¿Perdón?—Mis ojos se abren a causa de la sorpresa ¿acaba de decir que me encuentra…

—¡No pienso repetirlo!—Exclama dándome la espalda y metiéndose bajo las mantas. Me acerco a ella, la abrazo por la cintura y pego mis labios a su oreja.

—Yo también creo que eres sexy. —Creo que mi comentario hace que se sonroje todavía más. Sonrío, feliz, y la beso en la base de la nuca—. Buenas noches.

Cierro los ojos, con un fuerte suspiro, y me abandono al sueño: en un par de horas llegaremos al Capitolio, mejor descansar para lo que nos espera.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

No sé cuánto tiempo he dormido, pero me parece que demasiado poco. Los chillidos de Effie y sus golpes contra la puerta hacen que me remueva, incómoda. A mi lado Peeta murmura, tan molesto como yo. Abre los ojos con un gran bostezo y alarga el brazo para agarrar el reloj que tiene sobre la mesilla de noche. —¿Qué hora es?—pregunto adormilada y sin moverme. Él vuelve a bostezar y se acurruca contra mí, abrazándome con ambos brazos y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Las once.

—¿De la mañana?—Lo miro incrédula ¿tanto hemos dormido?

—De la noche—murmura sin moverse.

—¿De la… —Los gritos de Effie vuelven a hacer acto de presencia al otro lado de la puerta: parece enfadada. —Tiene que ser una broma. —Peeta suspira contra mi pelo.

—Ya sabes que la gente de allí no duerme casi nunca. —Al poco rato, los gritos de Effie cesan, y un par de voces más suaves hacen acto de presencia.

—Peeta, cielo, vamos. —es Portia. Miro para él, que suspira con pesar y me da un beso en la mejilla, para acto seguido levantarse, ponerse algo que lo cubra, y abrir la puerta. Cinna y Portia entran en el compartimento, y me incorporo de golpe, sorprendida.

—Sentimos interrumpir, pero Effie está histérica—dice Cinna.

—¿Más de lo normal?—Portia ríe y Cinna menea la cabeza.

—Vamos chica en llamas—Agarra una sábana de la cama y me ayuda a levantarme. Me cubro con la fina tela de lino y miro para Peeta, que se acerca y me da un corto beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos ahora—asiento.

—Nos vemos ahora—Cinna me conduce fuera del compartimento mientras Portia suspira.

—Le dijimos que esperase a mañana por la mañana, que os dejase descansar—dice Cinna refiriéndose a Effie—, pero ya sabes como es. —Y tanto. Me encojo de hombros, como quitándole importancia, pero lo cierto es que estoy aterrorizada: el Capitolio, el presidente Snow ¿cómo voy a enfrentarme a todo eso?

—Lo tienes a él. —Cierto, tengo a Peeta, no dejará que me derrumbe.

Llegamos a mi compartimento y mi equipo de preparación (ya arreglados y vestidos para la "gran ocasión") nos recibe. Me meten de un tirón en el baño y, en un tiempo récord, ya estoy lavada, vestida, maquillada y peinada. Cinna aparece con un vestido negro largo de tiras, escotado, cuyo fruncido se recoge a un costado. Los zapatos, de tacón (cómo no) tienen un lazo también negro en el empeine, y el toque final lo pone una especie de cartera (aunque más grande) plateada y dura. Lo tomo entre mis manos y lo observo, dándome cuenta de que está incrustado con pequeñas piedras (presumo que preciosas) transparentes. Lo miro interrogante. —Es un bolso de mano. —Me explica. Me enseña cómo debo llevarlo y, cuando ya estoy "lista" salimos hacia el comedor. Busco por toda la estancia hasta encontrarlo: está junto a la ventana, vestido enteramente de negro, como yo. Lleva un chaleco sobre la camisa blanca y una cadena le sobresale del bolsillo: un reloj de esos redondos, de bolsillo (valga la redundancia).

Me acerco, sus ojos azules no han parado de observarme desde que entré. Extiendo los brazos y le sonrío. —¿Qué tal estoy?— pregunto con voz temblorosa, evidenciando mi miedo y mis nervios. Me toma la mano y la lleva a sus labios, besándome la palma.

—Preciosa. —Justo en ese momento hace su aparición Effie, vestida de verde botella y excesivamente maquillada (como siempre).

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Es la hora del acto final!—Detrás de ella Haymitch bufa, saca una botellita del bolsillo de su pantalón y da un largo trago. Peeta agarra algo que hay apoyado en la mesa: es un bastón, negro, con la empuñadura de plata. Lo miro interrogante ¿acaso se ha hecho daño en la pierna mala y no me lo ha dicho? Él se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—Portia cree que me queda bien. —Me ofrece su brazo y lo tomo, apretando los dedos contra sus músculos.

—¿Lista, preciosa?

—Jamás—ríe y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, con nuestros corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**Fin capítulo 3**

**Un capítulo más (Inner: ¡bieeeeeeeeeeen!) ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? (Inner: ¡que como ayer me llevaste a ver _El Hobbit_ estoy contenta! xD) No hay quien te entienda... (Inner: ¡Lo sé! ¿No es maravilloso?) Si tú lo dices...**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Personalmente me ha costado un poco escribir este capi, pero espero que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena ¡ya me contaréis qué tal en los reviews! (Inner: ¿no?). ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**

**P.D.: quiero expresar mi agradecimiento a DREAMSandLOVE, que siempre me deja algún review xD. ¡Gracias!**


	5. Interludio

**¡YAHOI! ¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros! ¡Y bienvenidos al estreno del ingualable, incomparable, increíble y absolutamente irrepetible capitulo cuatro de esta mi historia! (Inner: teatrera) ¡Espero que lo disfruten lectores y lectoras! ¡Sin más dilación doy paso a la lectura!**

**Disclaimer:**_ Los juegos del hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias en un vano intento por saciar a mi extensa imaginación.

**Chapter 4**

**POV Peeta**

Numerosos focos con luces de colores nos ciegan nada más salir al andén, y una multitud enardecida que aplaude, grita y silba nos recibe. La gente está histérica, ansiosa por saludarnos y que les prestemos atención. Katniss y yo sonreímos, saludamos y nos paramos alguna que otra vez: quieren que estampemos nuestra firma en los trozos de papel que nos tienden, en revistas con fotos nuestras o, inclusive, en sus ropas.

Sí, la gente de aquí está loca, no hay duda.

Nos persiguen por doquier (¿es qué nunca duermen? ¿No trabajan ni nada?). Yo sonrío, doy algún que otro beso en la mejilla, estrecho manos y hago alguna que otra broma, eso sí, sin soltar ni un segundo a Katniss. Ella sonríe y saluda educadamente, pero con cada paso que damos me aprieta un poco más el brazo.

Llegamos hasta un coche, uno enorme, por cierto. Lo miro estupefacto: parece un aerodeslizador, solo que sin alas. Un hombre uniformado de pies a cabeza nos abre la puerta y la mantiene abierta. A mi lado Katniss mira para mí y luego ambos miramos a Haymitch, como diciéndole "¿Es para nosotros?". Él asiente y nos da un empujoncito. Nos introducimos en su interior y no podemos ocultar nuestra sorpresa: es tan grande como por fuera: asientos amplios a un lado y a otro, una televisión incrustada en uno de los lados, Bandejas que salen de las paredes con bebidas de todo tipo… Tan ensimismados estamos que nos sobresaltamos cuando el coche (si es que se le puede llamar "coche") arranca. Volvemos a la realidad, dándonos cuenta de que ya todos están dentro, disfrutando de las bebidas.

—Oye Effie ¿qué es esto?—dice Katniss, haciendo un gesto con la mano, señalando la totalidad del espacio en el que nos encontramos. Effie se ríe tontamente.

—¡Ay querida! ¡Qué maja eres! Es una limusina ¿Qué iba a ser sino?

—¿Limu- qué?

—Limusina, querida, limusina—dice Effie algo impaciente—. Es un coche más grande de lo normal—eso no hace falta que lo jure—, y que solo se utiliza en ocasiones ultraespeciales, como, por ejemplo, vuestra llegada aquí, al Capitolio. ¿Es que nunca habíais visto una?—Negamos con la cabeza—¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Y cómo se conduce la gente importante en vuestro distrito?—dice Effie, escandalizada.

—¿A pie?—Le replica Katniss, claramente molesta. La abrazo por la cintura y aprieto el agarre.

—¿A pie? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y el alcalde y su familia?—Katniss abre la boca, probablemente para darle alguna respuesta mordaz e hiriente, pero Haymitch se adelanta.

—El alcalde de nuestro distrito se solidariza con los más necesitados, predicando con el ejemplo: si los habitantes no pueden permitirse algo tan lujoso como una limusina, entonces él tampoco la usa. —La respuesta parece satisfacer a Effie, aunque por el rabillo del ojo veo como Katniss mira a Haymitch, enfadada y con los labios apretados. Él mueve la cabeza, y finalmente ella suspira y asiente. Da miedo ver lo bien que se entienden sin necesidad de palabras.

La "limusina" se para tras diez minutos de trayecto. El conductor nos abre las puertas y las mantiene así hasta que salimos todos. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, maravillados del espectáculo de luz y color que nos rodea. Una muchedumbre ensordecedora nos da la bienvenida. Effie nos toma de los hombros, la sonrisa que luce en su rostro es espectacular, se nota que está más que encantada. Nos dirige hacia un edificio enorme, circundado por una gran cinta roja. Nuestros equipos de preparación están chillando emocionados a la vez que saludan a algunas personas, que deben ser amigos, familiares, o conocidos.

Del medio de la multitud sale una mujer, no tendrá más de treinta y algo años, con el pelo teñido de violeta, un vestido lila de manga larga, zapatos exageradamente altos y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y purpurina. Si no conociera a la gente del Capitolio diría que se trata de algún tipo de disfraz.

La mujer se acerca a Effie y la saluda con educación, pero son Cinna y Portia los que la hacen chillar emocionada.—¡Dichosos los ojos! ¿Qué tal la Gira, cachorritos? ¿Todo bien? —¿Cachorritos? ¿Es que se piensa que Cinna y Portia son animales o qué?

—Sí, gacias—contestan a coro. Luego se vuelven hacia nosotros y nos hacen señas para que nos acerquemos, sonrientes.

—Peeta, Katniss, os presentamos a Adrienne, fue nuestra profesora de corte y confección en la Escuela de Estilistas—dice Cinna.

—Y la mejor modista que jamás haya conocido Panem—dice Portia. La mujer se ríe.

—No es para tanto, a mis cachorritos les gusta exagerar—dice guiñándonos un ojo.

—¡Bien, veo que ya os habéis conocido!—Effie se materializa a nuestro lado, sonriente. —Adrienne se ha hecho muy famosa desde que se dio a conocer que fue la profesora de Cinna y Portia, así que ha abierto su propia boutique de ropa, y vosotros vais a inaugurarla.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Inaugurarla? ¿Cómo? —pregunto algo nervioso.

—Oh, es fácil querido, solo tomad las tijeras doradas que os van a entregar, cortad la cinta a la vez, dejad que os saquen un par de fotos delante de la tienda y luego solo tendréis que entrar y disfrutar del piscolabis. —A mi lado Katniss se tensa, no le gustan estos actos sociales, y sé que si pudiera correría a esconderse en algún rincón solitario. Por mí no habría problema, sé mostrarme encantador y agradable, podría hacerlo solo sin dificultad, pero Effie no lo aprobaría. Cuando empezamos a caminar hacia las puertas aminoro el paso a propósito y Katniss me mira, entre aterrorizada y preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?—Le pregunto deteniéndome del todo y cogiéndole las manos. Ella traga saliva, está temblando—. Oh cariño. —La abrazo y ella me lo devuelve, aferrándose a mi chaqueta y escondiendo la cara en mi pecho.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Me dice. La gente ha empezado a chillar emocionada y a sacarnos fotos como posesos. Los ignoro y me centro en Katniss, mi Katniss—. Es solo que… esto es… demasiado, más de lo que…

—Esperabas, lo sé. —Muevo una de mis manos hasta posarla en una de sus oliváceas mejillas, la otra está aferrando firmemente su cintura—. Lo haremos juntos. —Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas—Eh eh eh, estoy aquí ¿vale? Estoy aquí, preciosa, y siempre lo estaré—digo abrazándola de nuevo. Katniss se aferra otra vez a mi chaqueta.

—No sé qué haría sin ti—dice con voz temblorosa. La abrazo aún más fuerte, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que siento por ella. Pasamos así unos minutos, enfrascados en nuestro mundo, hasta que Haymitch llama nuestra atención tocándonos los hombros.

Nos acercamos a la cinta roja y hacemos lo que nos ha dicho Effie: cogemos las tijeras de un cojín que nos tiende un chico (por cómo va vestido creo que es un avox), cortamos la cinta, dejamos que nos saquen fotos y, finalmente, abren las puertas de la tienda y la gente comienza a entrar en tropel.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

No sé cómo he podido cortar esa maldita cinta, me temblaban tano las manos que creí que en cualquier momento se me iban a resbalar de los dedos (menos mal que Peeta estaba ahí, sujetándome firmemente por la cintura). Entramos en la tienda, llena de gente corriendo por todas partes, admirando vestidos, trajes, zapatos… Hay avox dispersos por toda la sala, con bandejas llenas de copas y vasos con líquidos de diversos colores. En un lado de la sala han habilitado un espacio para una mesa llena de manjares, aunque, sinceramente, tengo el estómago tan cerrado que si como algo me podría explotar.

Varias personas se acercan a nosotros, visiblemente emocionados por poder conocer a los "trágicos amantes del distrito doce". No quiero saludarlos, ni verles su estrafalario y pintarrajeado rostro, pero mandarlos a paseo no es una opción (al menos no una viable), así que pongo una de mis mejores sonrisas y los recibo con un beso en cada mejilla. A mi lado, Peeta les estrecha la mano que tiene libre. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar, por lo que trato de pasarle la conversación a Peeta siempre que puedo. A él no parece molestarle, y cuando el grupo se aleja, cuchicheando y parloteando contentos, respira aliviado. Enseguida me siento culpable—. Lo siento. —le digo, bajando la cabeza. Peeta coloca su mano en mi barbilla y me obliga a levantar la cabeza. Está sonriendo.

—No pasa nada.

—Los próximos déjamelos a mí—digo. Él sonríe aún más ampliamente y me besa en la frente.

—No hace falta, preciosa. Puedo manejarlos, tú disfruta. —Me suelta y lo miro con pánico. —Ve con Cinna, últimamente lo tienes algo abandonado. —Me guiña un ojo a la vez que pone una sonrisa pícara y da la vuelta, ocultándome de la vista de otro grupo de admiradores que venían a reclamar nuestra atención. Siento unos brazos en los hombros y giro la cabeza, topándome con Cinna.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien, chica en llamas?—Parece realmente feliz, supongo que porque a esa profesora a la que aprecian tanto él y Portia ha logrado uno de sus sueños. Se nota que esto es importante para Cinna, así que trato de sonreír.

—Más o menos. —Me coge la mano y me la engancha en su brazo. Echamos a andar por la tienda, saludando y sonriendo educadamente a los que nos ven.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Me pregunta cuando paramos delante de una ristra de faldas de todos los tamaños y colores. Toma una entre sus manos, fingiendo examinarla, pero en realidad me está mirando fijamente de reojo. Alargo la mano y acaricio la tela: es mullida y suave, me gusta. Quizás debería ponerme a diseñar después de todo.

—Esto es… demasiado para mí—contesto, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si señalara la tela pero refiriéndome al lugar en el que nos encontramos. Cinna asiente, serio. Coloca la falda en su sitio, vuelve a tomarme del brazo y nos dirigimos a un estante lleno de jerseys (mira que me costó aprender a pronunciar la palabrita). Cinna toma uno de color crema y lo despliega, mostrándomelo.

—¿Y qué te parece esto? Podrías relajarte con él puesto. —Sé lo que intenta decirme: "Relájate y trata de pasártelo bien. Aquí nadie te está juzgando".

—No sé… —Agarro la prenda por los bordes y la estiro.

—Vamos Katniss, estarías fabulosa con él. Además, se trata de un material térmico que retiene y absorbe el calor del ambiente: podrías ir solo con esto en plena nevada y te morirías… de una congestión. —Río, lo cierto es que ha conseguido animarme.

—De acuerdo… pero mira a ver si encuentras un par de tallas menos, quiero llevarles también a mi madre y a Prim. —Cinna sonríe. Ahora que tengo dinero no es problema para mí comprarme esta clase de prendas, y de vez en cuando está bien darse algún capricho ¿no? Ahora que puedo…

—Hecho. —En cuanto tenemos los tres jerseys nos dirigimos a la dependienta que está atendiendo la caja registradora. En cuanto nos llega el turno nos mira con la boca abierta.

—¿Cuánto… —empiezo.

—¡Cielos no!—La miro sin entender—. Tú y tu novio tenéis vía libre para llevaros lo que queráis, por supuesto gratis. —Miro a la dependienta incrédula ¿Acaso me está tomando el pelo?

—Cóbrame. —Le espeto, ignorándola por completo. Ella me mira, horrorizada. Abro la boca de nuevo para insistir, pero Portia hace su aparición, interrumpiéndome.

—¿Qué ocurre Basha?—Le pregunta a la chica. Esta la mira asustada.

—La señorita Everdeen quiere que le cobre ¡pero yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Sería un crimen!—Bufo, exasperada. ¿La adoración de esta gente por Peeta y por mí no tiene límites?

—La señorita Everdeen estaría más que encantada de que le cobres—le gruño. Ella niega enérgicamente con la cabeza. Cinna me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y Portia suspira.

—Espera un momento. No hagas nada hasta que vuelva ¿vale?—Desaparece entre la masa de vestidos pavorosos y el sonido de las risas de los allí reunidos. Al cabo de un rato una exclamación se oye por encima de todo el bullicio, asustando momentáneamente a los presentes.

—¡¿CÓMO?!—Dos segundos después los rostros acalorados de Effie y Adrienne surgen de entre la gente, acercándose a paso apresurado a nosotros. Genial, seguro que ahora me cae un sermón.

—¡¿Pero tú te has vuelto loca niña?! ¡Con tu estatus no tienes que rebajarte a pagar! ¡Ni qué fueras una pobre de tres al cuarto!

—_¡Hasta hace escasamente un año lo era! ¡Y nadie me regalaba nada!—_Grita mi mente. Pero me muerdo la mejilla, conteniendo la ira que pugna por salir de mi interior. Cierro los ojos, respirando hondo un par de veces, y cuando los abro esbozo una sonrisa que pretende ser entre inocente e infantil—. Oh, entonces… ¿Puedo llevarme lo que quiera sin pagar?

—Por supuesto, gatita. —¡¿Gatita?! ¡¿GATITA?! La sonrisa se me congela, pero la rápida intervención de Cinna logra que nadie (excepto él) se dé cuenta.

—Muchísimas gracias, Adrienne, eres muy amable.

—Oh, no tienes que darlas, cachorrito. Lo que sea por el amor de los jóvenes. —Dicho esto, las dos mujeres se vuelven y desparecen otra vez entre la multitud. Portia se gira hacia la dependienta.

—¿Nos podrías dar una bolsa Basha, por favor? —Rápidamente la chica saca una bolsa color beige de debajo del mostrador y nos la tiende. Portia coge los jerseys (que aún sostenía Cinna), doblándolos con maestría y guardándolos en la bolsa—. Se los daré al chófer para que los guarde en la limusina. —No sé lo que es un chófer, pero sigo tan enfadada con Effie que me da igual, como si es un gusano gigante carnívoro.

—No lo ha dicho con mala intención… —Empieza Cinna. Lo fulmino con la mirada y me alejo de él a grandes zancadas, yendo a parar a unas escaleras. Las subo y llego a otro piso de la tienda, al parecer este contiene ropa masculina. Diviso a Haymitch en una esquina, con la espalda pegada a la pared y empinando el codo alegremente. Voy hacia él y me pongo a su lado.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema?—Me pregunta, sin moverse de su sitio ni un ápice.

—No—replico. Él asiente, conforme, y estamos así un buen rato: él bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y yo rumiando la estupidez de Effie. Finalmente él suspira. Viro los ojos hacia él y veo que contempla con pesar el vaso vacío. Lo deja sobre un estante lleno de pantalones de colores chillones y vuelve a apoyarse en la pared.

—He oído cosas. —me dice. Y capto al instante sobre qué versan esas "cosas" que ha oído.

—¿Qué cosas?—pregunto, levemente interesada, rogando porque sean buenas noticias.

—Parece ser que han conseguido sofocar los amagos de revuelta. Y como ni tú ni Peeta estáis mínimamente interesados pues…—Miro para él, esperanzada ¿En serio? ¿Lo hemos conseguido? ¿Peeta y yo lo hemos conseguido? —Solo son rumores, no te alteres preciosa. —Cierto, todavía es pronto para cantar victoria, pero ya me siento algo mejor. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, tropezando con la falda del vestido alguna que otra vez, por lo que opto por levantarla del suelo. Busco a Peeta entre la gente. Lo veo: está conversando animadamente con dos chicas de más o menos nuestra edad. Me detengo un instante a observarlos: ellas están riendo, probablemente por algo que ha dicho Peeta; él está apoyado en el bastón, sonriéndoles. En un momento dado una de ellas se adelanta y pone las manos sobre la de Peeta, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro y por ende a sus…_labios_.

Una sensación desconocida se apodera de mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estoy a su lado.

—Perdón—digo lo más educadamente que puedo y apartando las manos de esa…chica de las de Peeta. Ellas me miran algo abochornadas y yo las fulmino con la mirada, instándolas a que se larguen.

—Buff… Me has salvado, Kat, gracias. —Lo miro enfadada y le doy la espalda, enfurruñándome—. ¿Kat?— Me llama. Siento su mano acariciar mi cabello; se la aparto de un manotazo, estoy molesta.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso he hecho algo para que se enfade?

—¿Kat?—Insisto. Nada. Trato de ponerme enfrente de ella pero gira, volviendo a darme la espalda. Suspiro frustrado—. Cariño…—La llamo, en tono dulce y suave. Ella se gira hacia mí, todavía enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados—. Katniss, cielo, ¿qué…

—¡Me lo prometiste!—Salta ella, descruzando los brazos y mirándome acusadoramente. La miro sin entender del todo lo que quiere decir.

—Katniss ¿qué…

—¡Me prometiste que no te ibas a sonrojar por ninguna otra chica!—Parpadeo, confuso, y tras unos minutos mis labios se curvan en una tonta sonrisa:

_Está celosa_.

Este pensamiento logra que sienta un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, no puedo evitar temblar a causa de la emoción—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, preciosa. Para mí solo existes tú y lo sabes.—Noto que se relaja. Me separo un poco de ella, sin soltarla, y la miro. Me sonríe y la beso en el párpado.

—Effie me acaba de decir hace un rato que podemos llevarnos todo lo que queramos gratis. —Es lo primero que me suelta. Me río interiormente, es una experta en cambiar de tema.

—Pues entonces habrá que aprovechar—digo, cogiéndola de la mano. En menos de diez minutos creo que hemos llenado unas diez bolsas hasta los topes. Pobre dueña, no le arriendo la ganancia.

Justo cuando acabamos de pedirle a una chica avox que nos las lleve hasta la limusina, aparece Effie, dando saltitos y sonriendo alegre, anunciando que es hora de irnos. Nos despedimos de la tal Adrienne, que está encantada de que le hayamos vaciado un cuarto de tienda "¡No sabéis la de publicidad que me habéis hecho hoy!", exclama.

Salimos fuera, y los flashes de las numerosas cámaras nos ciegan durante unos momentos (¿cuánto tiempo llevan a la intemperie papando frío solo para sacarnos cuatro fotos?). La limusina ya está delante, preparada para marchar. Entramos en ella, el conductor cierra las puertas y arranca el vehículo. Durante el trayecto la única que habla es Effie, los demás o estamos demasiado cansados o nos morimos de sueño. Por fin llegamos al tan conocido Centro de Entrenamiento, en el que nos han asignado, según explica Effie, nuestra antigua planta.

Nada más llegar nos despedimos todos mutuamente y cada uno se dirige a su cuarto, aunque dudo mucho que Effie pueda dormir algo esta noche, está demasiado excitada. Katniss y yo dirigimos nuestros pasos al cuarto de ella. Abre la puerta y se deja caer sobre la cama, completamente agotada. Yo hago lo mismo, dejándome caer a su lado. Nos miramos, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y nos sonreímos: al fin solos, con paz y tranquilidad.

Aproximo mi rostro al suyo y la beso. Cuando nos separamos eleva su otra mano y me acaricia el rostro con delicadeza, a la vez que suspira—. Creo que estoy demasiado cansada.

—Yo también. —Me mira, sorprendida—. ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto.

—Creí que tú…—alzo una ceja, divertido.

—Katniss, no soy un obseso del sexo, me gusta, pero tampoco es algo primordial. —Se sonroja violentamente por mi arranque de sinceridad y se levanta bruscamente, soltándome la mano.

—Cre-creo que me daré un baño…—Tartamudea. Se encierra en el cuarto de baño y a los pocos minutos oigo la ducha. Meneo la cabeza, con una sonrisa: no podría amar más a mi chica en llamas.

Me desvisto, doblando la ropa con cuidado y dejándola sobre la silla del pequeño escritorio. Abro la cómoda, mirando a ver si por un casual a alguien se le ocurrió dejar un pijama masculino en la habitación de Katniss, pero está claro que no: son todo camisones y pijamas femeninos, así como ropa interior (que me abstengo de curiosear, ante todo hay ciertas cosas que se deben respetar).

Cierro los cajones con un gran suspiro: tendré que dormir otra vez en ropa interior. Abro la cama y me meto en ella, estremeciéndome al sentir las frías sábanas rozarme la piel. Me acomodo con la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal y espero a que venga Katniss, no podría dormirme sin ella a mi lado. No tarda en salir del baño, ya con el cabello perfectamente seco y peinado y vestida con un camisón amarillo. Abro los brazos en cuanto se sienta en la cama y ella se acurruca contra mi cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho—. Gracias por esperarme.

—No hay de qué, preciosa. —Comienzo a acariciarle el cabello hasta que se queda dormida. Al poco rato yo también dejo que mis párpados se cierren: ha sido una jornada agotadora, y espero que al menos podamos dormir tranquilos.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

_Estoy corriendo por el bosque, he llegado hasta aquí y ahora, más que nunca, no me puedo rendir. Busco el rastro de sangre junto al río; encuentro un reguero de sangre en las rocas y lo sigo. El reguero se interrumpe a intervalos, pero no me es difícil volver a descubrirlo un poco más a la derecha o más adelante. Finalmente se acaba. Busco en los alrededores, pero nada. Me fijo en que le lugar sobre el que estoy es un caos de barro removido y pisadas. El miedo se apodera de mi mente ¡no no no no no no! ¡No puede ser! ¡NO! _

_Me muevo, desesperada por encontrar algo, un indicio, por pequeño que sea, de que está aquí, escondido, pero TIENE que estar por aquí. _

_Un grito desgarrador atraviesa el aire, colándose por mis oídos. Reacciono. Echo a correr como nunca antes, ya me da igual si me encuentran y me matan, solo quiero encontrarlo y salir de aquí, volver a casa, los dos._

_Oigo rumores de pasos, acompañados de rugidos y gruñidos: mutos. Salto por encima de unos arbustos y los veo: un grupo de mutos, rodeando a algo, metiendo sus asquerosos morros en él. _

_Me quedo paralizada por el miedo, hasta que uno se aparta y distingo el número doce impreso en una chaqueta. Comienzo a correr de nuevo, mientras chillidos de pánico salen de mi garganta, gritando su nombre—. ¡PEETA!—Corro todo lo deprisa que me dan las piernas. A duras penas consigo montar el arco y disparar una flecha a una de esas repugnantes criaturas, derribándola en el acto. Los demás se vuelven hacia mí, gruñendo y enseñando unos dientes afilados y llenos de sangre. Me mareo al instante, porque esa sangre probablemente sea de él, de mi chico del pan._

_No sé como consigo disparar un par de flechas más, matando a otros dos bichos de esos. El resto se me lanzan encima, así que saco el cuchillo y lo muevo casi sin darme cuenta, rajándole a uno el estómago y a otro la garganta. El tercero es más cauteloso, pero en un intento desesperado por alejarlo de Peeta le lanzo el cuchillo, haciendo que se le clave en la cabeza. _

_No espero a comprobar si sigue vivo. Corro hasta Peeta y me arrodillo a su lado, sollozando sin parar, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Tiene demasiadas heridas, la mayoría se distingue a simple vista que son profundas ¡NO PUEDE SER!_

—_¡No Peeta! ¡Aguanta!_

—_¿Kat… niss?_

—_¡Sí sí! ¡Soy yo! ¡Aguanta!_

—_Has… venido… por… mí…_

—_¡Sí sí! ¡Por eso no debes morirte! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No puedes morirte!_

—_Es… demasiado… tarde… preciosa…—Alza una mano, ensangrentada y temblorosa, y la posa en mi rostro. Se la cojo con las mías, igual de temblorosas, apretándola contra mi mejilla, buscando ansiosa sus ojos azul cielo._

—_¡No, no lo es! ¡No voy a dejar que te mueras! ¡No…No puedes dejarme sola!—Hace una mueca extraña con la boca, en un intento por sonreír. Yo lloro aún más fuerte._

—_No… llores…—Tose sangre y me apresuro a limpiársela, a pesar de que sé que es inútil, que se está muriendo y que yo, con los limitados de los que dispongo en este mísero bosque, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Gruesas lágrimas se desprenden de mis ojos, y aprieto aún más la mejilla contra la mano de Peeta—. No…llores…—repite débilmente. Su respiración se hace cada vez más lenta y pesada, y con ellos mi angustia crece. Lloro sin control, ya sin poder evitar retener por más tiempo el miedo y la desesperación—. Kat…niss…_

—_Estoy aquí…—respondo con un nudo en la garganta._

—_Sonríe…—Lo hago, porque no quiero negarle nada en el estado en el que está, aunque más que una sonrisa lo que hacen mis músculos es una mueca grotesca. Peeta suelta algo parecido a una risa que lo hace toser y convulsionarse._

—_No hagas esfuerzos.—Le digo. Solo quiero hacérselo más fácil._

—_Tienes… que… ser… feliz…_

—_No te preocupes por mí, solo…_

—_Prométemelo…— Trago saliva: está despidiéndose ¡MALDITA SEA!_

—_Te lo prometo…—Cierra los ojos y ahora sí, una sonrisa en toda regla se extiende por su rostro; a los pocos minutos siento su mano inerte._

—_¿Peeta?—No me contesta—. ¿Peeta?—Me acerco a su rostro; no respira ¡NO NO NO! —. ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!—Lo sacudo frenéticamente, aunque sé que es inútil, pero necesito creer que esto no está pasando, que esto no es real—. ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Peeta! ¡PEETA!_

—…_niss…—Oigo una voz y me vuelvo, desesperada. El bosque desaparece a mi alrededor y me envuelve la oscuridad, ¿será un truco de los vigilantes? Me levanto, con el arco preparado, poniéndome delante del cuerpo de Peeta, protegiéndolo, no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño—…niss…—De nuevo esa voz._

—_¿Quién anda ahí?—Me giro, pero no hay nadie. Miro para el suelo, para asegurarme de que su cuerpo aún sigue ahí…_

_Pero no hay nada._

_Abro los ojos sorprendida—. ¿Peeta?—Es estúpido, porque él está muerto, y no me va a responder, pero aún así…_

_Comienzo a correr de nuevo, desesperada—. Kat…niss…—¡Es su voz! Me apresuro todavía más, gritando su nombre una y otra vez._

—_¡Peeta, Peeta!_

—_Katniss…_

—_¡Peeta!_

—_Katniss…_

—_¡Peeta!_

—_¡KATNISS!_

Abro los ojos, viéndolo todo borroso. Hay alguien a mi lado y enfoco la vista, tratando de reconocerlo. Siento unas manos en mi rostro y un destello azul entre la bruma que aún me nubla los sentidos.

Conozco ese tacto, y también ese azul—¿Peeta?

—Estoy aquí preciosa, estoy aquí—Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y de golpe tomo consciencia de la realidad: Peeta está a mi lado, abrazándome y acunándome entre sus brazos. No ha muerto ni ha sido atacado por unos mutos gigantes.

—Tú… mutos… oscuridad…—balbuceo, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

—Ya pasó, preciosa, ya pasó. Solo ha sido una pesadilla—trago saliva lentamente. Las pesadillas claro, tendría que haberme dado cuenta.

Entierro la cabeza en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente sin parar. Él me abraza, susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras. El sonido de su corazón hace que poco a poco recupere la calma, aunque todavía siento miedo. A pesar de todo no me separo ni un poco de pecho—. ¿Mejor?—Vuelvo a tragar saliva y asiento. Peeta suspira contra mi pelo—. ¿Crees que podrás volver a dormir?—Niego con la cabeza, en estos momentos sería incapaz, necesito cerciorarme de que esto es la realidad y no otro sueño producto de mi imaginación.

—Lo siento…—digo. Peeta me abraza aún más fuerte.

—No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya.

—Siento ser una carga para ti…—Me separa de él y me mira con severidad.

—Kat, tú no eres ninguna carga.

—¡No, sí que lo soy!—de pronto me siento enfadada con él, por estar ahí siempre que lo necesito, por ser tan bueno conmigo—. ¡No debería estar aquí! ¿Entiendes? ¡No debería… estar aquí!

—¿Kat?—Intenta volver a acercarse a mí pero lo rechazo, echándome hacia atrás.

—¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡No debería… aprovecharme de ti! ¡Soy…soy una mala persona! ¡No debería… hacerte esto!—Comienzo a llorar de nuevo. Peeta vuelve a acercarse a mí y me envuelve entre sus fuertes brazos. Se lo permito, y yo también me aferro a él, a su piel suave, a sus rizos rubios y a su olor a pan y a pasteles recién hechos.

—Yo quiero estar aquí. —Me dice al cabo de un rato con voz firme. Sollozo un poco más fuerte ¿Por qué?

—Te odio…—Le digo entre hipidos, él ríe.

—Sabes que eso es mentira, preciosa. —Acto seguido me besa en los labios, y yo le respondo pasándole los brazos por el cuello y acercándolo más a mí. Cuando nos separamos me besa en la coronilla—. ¿Quieres darte una ducha?—Entonces me doy cuenta del horrible aspecto que debo tener: toda sudada, con el pelo enredado, la cara roja y los ojos hinchados. Tal vez una ducha no sea mala idea.

—Vale.—Intento moverme, pero no soy capaz de alejarme de él ¿y si esa pesadilla se vuelve real mientras no estoy con él? Una súbita y ridícula idea asalta mi mente. Me muerdo la mejilla, dudosa, mientras sus ojos me miran con curiosidad. Finalmente me decido, porque soy incapaz de dejarlo solo ahora mismo—. Dúchate conmigo. —Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente—. Por favor—añado. Sus labios se amplían en una sonrisa: sabe que ahora mismo lo necesito, mucho.

—Me encantaría. —Ambos nos dirigimos al baño, cogidos de la mano. Entramos y abro la ducha, esperando a que se caliente el agua. Me quito el camisón, un poco cohibida (algo estúpido, porque él ya me ha visto más que desnuda varias veces) y la ropa interior. Me meto en la bañera y siento a Peeta colocarse detrás de mí. Mis manos tiemblan descontroladamente, así que apoya sus manos, grandes, fuertes y suaves sobre las mías y me quita la ducha, empezando a mojarme el pelo, desenredándolo y peinándolo con sus hábiles dedos.

Cierro los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. Cierra la ducha y me echa champú, enjabonándome la cabeza con movimientos lentos y circulares. Vuelve a coger la ducha y me quita el champú. Repite el proceso una vez más, consiguiendo que me relaje del todo. El calor que hace en el baño, junto con sus caricias, han logrado despejarme y permitirme pensar con claridad de nuevo.

Me giro hacia él, agarrando la ducha y colocándola en su sitio. Le doy a un botón del panel que hay en la pared y se activa la grande, la que está pegada a la pared. Él me mira entre curioso y sorprendido, y para explicárselo le acaricio el rostro y lo beso, con suavidad. Peeta me devuelve la caricia, agarrándome de las caderas y pegándome a su cuerpo. El agua caliente se cuela entre nosotros, haciendo más placentero el contacto.

—Peeta… —gimo al sentir sus labios bajar por mi cuello. Pone las manos en mis mejillas y me mira, con esa mirada de infinito cariño que solo pone cuando está conmigo.

—Te amo, preciosa—y dicho esto me vuelve a besar, de forma más brusca, enredando los dedos en mi melena castaña.

Y aquí, en este sofisticado baño del Capitolio, vuelvo a demostrarle una vez más que lo quiero, confirmándome a mí misma lo que no he podido apartar de mi mente en estas últimas semanas:

_Quiero a Peeta, y no puedo vivir sin él_.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**Fin capítulo 4**

**¡He subido un viernes! ¡No me lo creo ni yo! (Inner: disfrutad porque esta será la primera y última vez). Eres mala (Inner: Lo sé xD). Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: DREAMSandLOVE ('gracias por dejarme siempre alguno!), Oschii (no, no te equivocas, en breve habrá una... sorpresita xD) y anairamellark18 (no te preocupes, basta con que lo leas y me dejes alguno de vez en cuando =D).**

**¡Vuestros comentarios me animan un montón, de verdad! ¡No sabéis lo grato que es llegar a casa después de un mal día y ver que algo que has creado con todo el cariño del mundo le está gustando a la gente! (Inner: ahí tengo que darte la razón).**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**

**P.D.: ¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS LOS USUARIOS Y LECTORES DE ! ¡QUE PAPÁ NOEL Y LOS REYES OS TRAIGAN MUCHOS REGALOS!**


	6. Entreacto

**¡YAHOI! Sí, yo un día de semana por aquí, algo realmente extraño y paranormal (Inner: y que lo digas), cuando normalmente suelo actualizar de una semana para otra, ya lo sabéis, pero como siempre (Inner: explicaciones abajo) eso (xD) ahora disfrutad de la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: **_Los juegos del hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para tratar de llenar a mi siempre insaciable imaginación.

**Chapter 5**

**POV Peeta**

Llevo ya un rato despierto, observándola, sin moverme ni un solo milímetro. Está profundamente dormida, y no quiero despertarla, le hace falta dormir.

Por otra parte está realmente preciosa cuando duerme, y además, tenerla así, desnuda, tumbada a mi lado, hace que me sea todavía más hermoso recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior (seré un absoluto pervertido, pero no pienso olvidar estos "encuentros" que hay entre nosotros ni después de muerto).

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos. Frunzo el ceño, molesto, ¿quién será? Opto por ignorarlo, puesto que lo más probable es que la puerta esté cerrada, y no pienso moverme y arriesgarme a despertar a Katniss. Los golpes vuelven a sonar, pero sigo ignorándolos. Sin embargo, esta vez oigo un extraño sonido, como si alguien estuviese metiendo una llave en la cerradura.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abre y la cabeza de una chica avox pelirroja se asoma tímidamente. Abre los ojos y la boca, como si fuera a gritar de la sorpresa, pero solo le sale un ruido ahogado y silencioso; la compadezco, debe ser horrible no poder manifestar tus emociones.

Me sonrojo al minuto. Ella entra sigilosamente y cierra la puerta con cuidado, mientras menea su cabeza pequeña y redondeada con una sonrisa. Se vuelve hacia mí, todavía sonriente, y señala el baño. Supongo que me está preguntando si lo puede limpiar. Asiento con la cabeza, todavía rojo como un tomate, y se dirige con pasos largos y rápidos hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No tardo en oír ruidos, y tampoco tarda Katniss en despertarse.

Me observa durante unos segundos, medio dormida. Yo me acerco a su rostro y la beso. Me corresponde en el acto, moviendo sus labios sobre los míos con seguridad, una seguridad que no había sentido en ella hasta ahora, y que consigue que mi esperanza de que llegue a amarme se acreciente un poco más.

Cuando nos separamos me acaricia el pelo y me sonríe, con las mejillas algo arreboladas—. Buenos días—dice. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Buenos días. —Vuelven a oírse ruidos en el baño y ella mira para allí, extrañada—. Una chica avox pelirroja entró hace un rato y está limpiando el cuarto de baño. —Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y se aparta de mí de golpe, envolviéndose en una sábana, tapando su desnudez.

—¡¿Y la has dejado pasar como si nada?!—exclama. Parece enfadada; mierda.

—Lo siento… Yo… estabas dormida y… no creí que… —tartamudeo, algo avergonzado, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Justo en ese momento la chica avox sale del baño, nos saluda con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia y sale de la habitación. Katniss la observa irse, con los ojos como platos, como con miedo. Ahora lo entiendo, está asustada, teme la reacción de la gente de allí, y lo comprendo: si cometemos el más mínimo error, no solo nosotros, nuestras familias y seres queridos también sufrirán las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Suspiro frustrado y me siento en el borde de la cama. Comienzo a vestirme, poniéndome tan solo los pantalones, la camisa y los zapatos, y recogiendo el resto del suelo. Me vuelvo, caminando hacia la salida, lo mejor será que la deje a solas. Sé por propia experiencia que si ahora le digo algo, lo que sea, ella explotará, comenzando entonces una discusión.

No, lo mejor es que me vaya. Me detengo al llegar a su altura y me inclino, dándole un beso en la sien a modo de despedida. Luego salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la mía, entrando en ella y dejando la ropa tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo. Me dejo caer sobre la cama, con algo de desasosiego, así que cierro los ojos y respiro hondo un par de veces.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que alguien llama a mi puerta, pero por el sol debe ser casi mediodía. Me incorporo, camino hacia la puerta y la abro, descubriendo en el umbral a Portia, con sus labios pintados de rojo curvados en una alegre sonrisa—. ¡Buenos días!—canturrea. Entra dando saltitos en mi habitación y la miro, algo confundido con su comportamiento. Ella me mira y anchea aún más su sonrisa—. ¡Katniss y tú estuvisteis geniales anoche! ¡Los dejasteis anonadados! ¡Están encantados con vosotros! ¡Y por supuesto, en cuanto se supo que os habíais comprado modelitos nuevos en la boutique de Adrienne, la pobre no ha hecho más que apuntar pedidos! ¡Va a tener que cerrar y suspender la toma de pedidos por falta de existencias!—Sigue hablando durante un buen rato sobre lo bien que lo hicimos ayer. Me siento en la cama y la escucho pacientemente. Hace mucho que Portia y Cinna no tenían una alegría como esa, así que trato de sonreír y prestarle toda la atención de la que soy capaz, porque la mayor parte de mi mente sigue cavilando como pedirle perdón a Katniss sin que esta se enfade—. ¡Oh lo siento! ¡Yo aquí tan contenta hablando y hablando cuando en realidad tenemos trabajo que hacer!—Levanto la cabeza y la miro, sin entender—. Effie ha concertado para dentro de un par de horas una serie de entrevistas con gente de las revistas del Capitolio.

—¿Qué ha hecho qué?—De pronto me siento terriblemente enfadado con Effie ¿es que no le bastaba con exhibirnos delante de miles de personas por la televisión en la futura entrevista con Caesar Flickermann?

Siento a Portia colocarme una mano en el brazo y sentarse a mi lado—. Sé que no es lo que esperabas oír, pero por favor, no armes un escándalo, aquí no, no ahora. —dice con voz conciliadora. Respiro hondo y asiento. Tiene razón, no me conviene montar un espectáculo por dos o tres míseras entrevistas.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Katniss? —pregunto acordándome del pánico y la aversión que le tiene ella a las cámaras y a hablar con desconocidos sobre su vida privada.

—Cinna se lo está diciendo ahora mismo, y creo que Haymich iba con él. —Asiento, y el que Haymitch esté con ella en parte me alivia, él sabrá cómo manejar a Katniss si llega a negarse en rotundo (cosa que probablemente haga)—. ¿Estás preparado?

—Sabes que no. —Ella sonríe, con algo de tristeza, y sale de la habitación. Al minuto mi equipo de preparación hace su aparición, metiéndome a empujones en el baño mientras ríen y charlan entre ellos. No les presto mucha atención, puesto que ahora mismo mi cerebro tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Miro para uno y otro, incrédula, con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto, con los labios apretados.

—Katniss…—Empieza Cinna, pero la voz áspera de Haymitch lo interrumpe.

—Lo que has oído, preciosa. Y no puedes negarte. —Lo miro, furiosa.

—Quiero hablar con Effie—digo con toda la calma de la que soy capaz. Cinna suspira y Haymitch gruñe.

—No ha sido solo idea de Effie, también ha sido idea mía.

—¿Q-qué?

—Te quiero vestida y arreglada en una hora como mucho, si es posible antes, así que no te pongas en plan niña cabezota, no me gustaría tener que hacerlo yo mismo a la fuerza. —Sin darme tiempo a abrir la boca siquiera, Haymitch sale del cuarto, dejándome a solas con Cinna. Miro para él, enfadada, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. Primero lo de Peeta y ahora esto ¿por qué no puede salirme nada bien?

—Katniss. —Me abraza y lloro en su hombro, mojándole la chaqueta negra que lleva puesta, aunque a él no parece importarle.

—No puedo hacerlo—digo con un hilo de voz. Cinna se separa de mí y me sienta en la cama. Él se sienta a mi lado, cogiéndome las manos.

—Sé que es duro, pero piensa que solo serán dos días, después… bueno, volverás a casa y ya no tendrás que saber de ellos en una buena temporada.

—Hasta los próximos Juegos. —Cinna asiente, con pesar—. ¿No tengo otra opción?

—Me temo que no. ¿Quieres que llame a Peeta? —Niego enérgicamente con la cabeza. Después de haberle gritado no creo que tenga muchas ganas de verme, además, no sería justo.

—Empecemos—digo, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared.

—¿Segura? Aún tenemos tiempo…

—Cuanto antes mejor ¿no? Dile a esos tres que entren, seguramente estarán con la oreja pegada a la puerta. —Cinna sonríe.

—Esa es mi chica.—abre la puerta y les indica a Venia, Flavius y Octavia que ya pueden pasar. No se hacen de rogar y se abalanzan sobre mí, dándome besos y entusiastas abrazos por lo bien que lo hicimos ayer Peeta y yo. Sonrío, de forma algo forzada, pero no quiero que piensen que no me importa lo que estoy haciendo, o, más bien, lo que tengo que representar.

En una hora ya estoy vestida. Gracias a dios esta vez llevo algo sencillo: unos pantalones flojos de una tela gruesa y algo áspera que me gustan mucho, se parecen a los que llevo en casa; una camiseta blanca de manga corta con un dibujo de una chica sujetando un paraguas; en los pies llevo una especie de calcetín fino que solo me llega hasta el tobillo, según Cinna es una "media tobillera", enfundado todo en unas botas de tela algo gruesa con cordones, de color negro; sobre la camiseta Cinna me ha puesto una chaqueta corta roja de lana, que tiene una capucha y se cierra con cremallera; como adorno llevo un cinturón a listas rojas y blancas de hebilla plateada. El pelo me lo han puesto en una simple trenza, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre las orejas.

Lo pillo al instante: quieren que dé la imagen de una chica normal y corriente, sin ninguna pretensión especial, tan solo la de vivir feliz con mi novio. Qué rara se me hace esa palabra, _novio_, pero eso es lo que somos Peeta y yo, una pareja, somos _novios_. Se me forma un nudo en el estómago, porque nunca había pensado seriamente en ello hasta ahora. Pero yo lo he aceptado, he sido yo la que se lo ha dicho. En ningún momento Peeta me ha presionado, fui yo la que lo aceptó, después de ver todo lo que me ha ayudado.

Enseguida me siento fatal por haberle gritado nada más despertarme. Sé que si dejó pasar a la chica avox no fue con mala intención, no quería despertarme, y además, creo que ella no dirá nada. No. No lo creo, lo sé, estoy segura. Si reaccioné así es por el miedo que siento a que alguien nos pueda hacer daño.

Tengo que pedirle perdón, aunque no se me da muy bien.

Oigo pasos detrás de mí y me vuelvo, encontrándome con él. Desvía la mirada avergonzado en cuanto me ve. Pero yo lo ignoro, hipnotizada como estoy con su bien formado cuerpo. Ya lo he visto desnudo en diversas ocasiones, pero nunca me había fijado en lo bien que le queda la ropa: lleva unos pantalones como los míos; una camiseta negra lisa de manga corta; y como calzado unos zapatos parecidos a los míos, pero de color rojo y rectos, es decir, sin llegar a ser botas.

Me muerdo la mejilla, algo vacilante, pero finalmente me acerco a él y le cojo la mano, llamando su atención. Él me observa con ojos culpables, como disculpándose, y las palabras salen sin apenas darme cuenta—. Lo siento. —Le digo. Me mira algo sorprendido—. Siento haberme puesto así, siento haberte gritado. No… no fue para tanto. —Su mano libre vuela hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza, empujándola hasta chocar con su bien formado pecho.

—No, yo lo siento. Tenías razón, no debería haberla dejado entrar. —Niego con la cabeza, con una sonrisa. Siempre es igual, por muy mal que me porte con él, siempre me disculpa, sin importar lo que haya hecho.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

¡No está enfadada! ¡Katniss no está enfadada! Por un momento creí que de verdad la había molestado. Sus delgados brazos me rodean la cintura, apegándose más a mí, y yo rodeo la suya con el brazo que me acaba de soltar.

Estamos así unos minutos, absortos en nuestro mundo, hasta que aparece Effie, repiqueteando alegre sobre el suelo de mármol con sus exagerados zapatos de tacón. Volvemos la cabeza hacia ellos sin soltarnos—. ¡Ay qué romántico! ¡Saldréis guapísimos en las fotos!—Hago una mueca de disgusto y Katniss aprieta el abrazo en torno a mi cintura. A los pocos minutos aparecen los demás, vestidos como nosotros, quizás porque quieren dar la impresión de que somos dos adolescentes enamorados normales y corrientes que se sienten cómodos en su casa, y con casa me refiero al Capitolio. Muy inteligente, algo tan retorcido solo se le puede haber ocurrido a nuestro mentor.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras una ristra de avox entran y salen colocando comida en la mesa del comedor y bebida en la que está delante de la televisión. Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Katniss, ponemos rostros serios y esperamos a que los periodistas y las cámaras hagan su aparición.

—No estéis tan serios.—Nos dice Haymitch.

—¿Y cómo quieres que estemos?—Le suelta Katniss, visiblemente molesta.

—Felices, preciosa, felices. Tiene que parecer que estáis sorprendidos, abrumados por tanto recibimiento cariñoso. Fingid que esto no os lo merecéis…

—Es que no nos lo merecemos—dice ella. Le doy un apretón en la mano, para indicarle que intente serenarse, Haymitch nos es nuestro enemigo.

—…Pero que os sentís realmente agradecidos por ello y que sois tremendamente felices juntos, que solo pensáis en pasar juntos cada segundo de vuestra existencia. —Bueno, eso no me será muy difícil, puesto que prácticamente es lo único en lo que pienso, en pasar el resto de mi vida con Katniss.

Justo cuando Haymitch termina de darnos sus instrucciones aparecen: tres mujeres y tres hombres. Dos de los hombres y una de las mujeres llevan unas cámaras de fotos, de esas portátiles que en nuestro distrito la gente solo puede soñar con tener. Van vestidos estridentemente (como todos los de aquí) y parecen realmente emocionados al vernos. Una de las mujeres, una chica joven, casi se desmaya cuando le estrechamos la mano.

Se sientan en las butacas que Effie ya tenía previamente preparadas, los de las cámaras se quedan de pie, con los aparatos en alto, dispuestos a no perderse ni el más nimio de los detalles. Tras los saludos de rigor bromean un poco con los demás, y luego centran su atención en nosotros, bolígrafo en mano, para apuntar todo aquello que salga de nuestros labios: mejor tener cuidado con lo que decimos.

—Bueno Peeta y Katniss, nuestro sofisticado público se hace muchas preguntas sobre vosotros. Sois la sensación nacional del momento, todo el mundo os adora, pero por lo que veo no habéis dejado que el éxito se os suba a la cabeza. Decidme, ¿cuál es vuestro secreto?

—Realmente no creo que haya un secreto—digo yo—, simplemente seguimos siendo nosotros mismos ¿por qué íbamos a cambiar? A nuestras familias, amigos y conocidos les gustamos tal y como somos, el ser famoso no implica que cambies tu forma de ser. —Parecen satisfechos con mi respuesta y pasan unos minutos apuntando algo. Los tres de las cámaras de fotos ya han empezado a hacer su trabajo, por lo que de vez en cuando la luz blanca que sale de esos aparatos me ciega.

—Bien ¿y cómo creéis que os afectará esto en un futuro? ¿Diríais que seguiríais igual o tenéis alguna pretensión?

—Bueno… No hemos pensado mucho en el futuro la verdad—ahora es Katniss la que contesta—, tan solo nos limitamos a vivir el presente ¿sabe? No quiero desaprovechar ni un solo minuto de la compañía de Peeta. Siempre que podemos estamos juntos. —Un poco más allá Haymitch asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, como para darnos su aprobación. Los reporteros han soltado algún que otro suspiro, inclusive uno de ellos se ha llevado el dedo pulgar a los ojos para retirar un par de lágrimas.

—Eso está bien, sí. Decidme ¿cómo es ahora vuestra relación? ¿Más intensa? ¿Más apasionada? ¿Más idílica?—Está claro que esta gente solo quiere oír buenas noticias.

—Si te soy sincero, un poco de todo ¿verdad, Kat?—Ella asiente, quizá demasiado rápido, pero es comprensible: está nerviosa.

—¿Acabas de… llamarla Kat?—preguntan. Asiento.

—Sí, es mi forma de llamarla, ya sabéis, un apodo cariñoso.

—¡Oh qué romántico!—Comienzan a escribir como locos, y los de las cámaras nos sacan fotos a todo correr, desde todos los ángulos posibles. A mi lado Katniss se tensa, así que me giro hacia ella, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Solo… me siento un poco cansada, eso es todo.

—¿Quieres echarte un rato? Podemos seguir dentro de un poco, si no les molesta—digo refiriéndome a los periodistas. Ellos niegan enérgicamente con la cabeza, se nota que están entusiasmados por como cuido de Katniss.

—No, no. Prefiero seguir.

—¿Seguro?—Ella me sonríe y aproxima su rostro al mío, besándome en los labios.

—Seguro—dice en cuanto se separa. Yo sonrío y la obligo a apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro. Le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, pegándola a mí, y enlazo los dedos de la otra mano con los suyos, descansando la palma sobre su estómago. La otra mano la apoyo en la rodilla—. Continuemos—dice. Los otros asienten.

—¿Qué es lo que habéis estado haciendo desde que volvisteis a casa? Excluyendo estos días de la Gira de la Victoria, por supuesto.—Ambos nos tensamos, porque lo cierto es que estuvimos largo tiempo sin hablarnos. Yo estaba muy dolido por lo que me había hecho, por haberme hecho creer que me amaba, y lo cierto es que el verla casi todos los días con Gale no ayudaba mucho, porque cada vez que me decidía a ir a hablar con ella aparecían los dos paseando por la plaza, riendo y bromeando como siempre. Eso echaba abajo cualquier intento de reconciliarme con ella. Hasta que comenzamos la gira.

—Estuvimos… En fin, me da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, pero lo cierto es que durante nuestra estancia en el Distrito 12 no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Nos centramos más bien en nuestras familias, ellas también querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, no sé si me entienden. —Todos asienten comprensivamente, murmurando entre ellos.

—Pero le aseguro que hemos compensado con creces esa falta—añado yo, con una sonrisa picara. Katniss al instante se sonroja y Cinna y Portia y todos los demás ríen de forma discreta. Los bolígrafos se mueven como locos sobre el papel.

—¿Y cómo están vuestras familias?

—Bien, muy contentos y orgullosos porque hayamos ganado los Juegos. —digo. Ellos asienten, sin dejar de escribir.

—Katniss, recuerdo que en la entrevista previa a los Juegos con Caesar, dijiste que le habías prometido a tu hermanita pequeña que ganarías por ella. ¿Cómo fue su reacción cuando te vio volver a casa?—Al punto miro para Katniss, ansioso. No le gusta hablar de Prim, es más, odia que le pregunten por Prim, y a mí tampoco me gusta. Nuestras respectivas familias no tienen por qué sufrir el acoso al que nos vemos sometidos nosotros.

—Estaba… contenta, muy muy contenta. Me abrazó nada más verme y… no dejó que saliera de casa sin ella en los siguientes días. —Los allí presentes ríen, pero veo como la angustia se refleja en su rostro. Subo la mano hasta su mejilla y se la acaricio con el pulgar, para decirle que no se preocupe, que todo va a salir bien.

—¿Y tú Peeta? ¿Cómo te recibió tu familia?

—Bueno, se pusieron muy contentos, eso no puedo negarlo. Creo que las palabras exactas que usó mi hermano mayor fueron: "Has sobrevivido al infierno peque, nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto".

—¿Peque?

—Soy el pequeño de tres hermanos, y Paul, que es el mayor, me saca bastante edad, así que para él no soy Peeta, soy peque. —Una amplia sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro, pensando en todas las veces que Paul me hacía rabiar de pequeño con el tamaño y la edad. Asienten, con una sonrisa, y apuntan algo ¿qué tanto escribirán en esos papeluchos?

—En cuanto a vuestra relación… ¿cómo se lo han tomado? Bueno, ya sabemos que tu madre, Katniss, opina que todavía eres demasiado joven como para tener novio.

—Oh, eso… Bueno, no se puede culpar a una madre por preocuparse por el bienestar de su hija. Ella solo quiere que sea feliz, y creo que lo que le preocupa es que llegue a arrepentirme de mi decisión algún día, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Y crees que te arrepentirás?—Ahí está, la pregunta del millón, la que tanto me hecho a mí mismo en estos últimos días. Miro para ella, entre expectante y anhelante, esperando por su reacción.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Ahí está, la pregunta que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante estos días. Pero sé lo que debo responder, así que mi voz suena firme cuando contesto—. No, jamás me arrepentiré.—Y lo digo de corazón. Puedo ver de reojo la gran sonrisa que luce Peeta en su rostro; solo por verlo sonreír así todos los días sería capaz de decir cosas como esa todo el rato, porque Peeta se merece ser feliz.

Enfrente de nosotros, los periodistas suspiran y nos miran con destellos de admiración en los ojos. En ese momento deciden que es el momento perfecto para hacer una pausa y "tomar un pequeño refrigerio". Peeta y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a las enormes ventanas, con sendos vasos llenos de un líquido marrón burbujeante al que llaman "cola". Es fuerte y las burbujas te hacen cosquillas en la garganta, pero está bueno.

Me apego a su cuerpo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro, Peeta también deja caer la suya, pasándome el brazo por la cintura—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, preciosa—dice para tratar de animarme.

—¿Crees que tardarán mucho más?—pregunto con algo de miedo.

—No, no creo.—Una chica avox se acerca con una bandeja, para ofrecernos canapés la primera vez que los vi pensé que se trataba de algún tipo de broma (¿cómo iban a comer solo eso?). Cogemos un par cada uno y nos los metemos enteros en la boca. Casi oigo gritar a Effie de espanto en mi mente.

Me pongo de puntillas y lo beso en los labios; Peeta me responde al instante, acariciando mis labios finos y pequeños con los suyos, gruesos y suaves, mientras sus manos se posan en mi rostro. Me encanta como me acaricia, es como si cada vez que lo hiciera quisiera demostrarme lo mucho que me ama, y eso me gusta, porque significa que hay algo seguro en mi vida, algo a lo que aferrarme cuando las cosas van mal.

Nos separamos de golpe, cuando una luz blanca impacta contra nuestros párpados, asustándonos. Fulmino a los tres fotógrafos con la mirada por habernos interrumpido. Haymitch me lanza una mirada de advertencia, así que trato de tranquilizarme y sonrío lo más naturalmente que puedo. Effie nos hace una señal, para que nos sentemos de nuevo, para seguir con la ronda de preguntas.

Ahora los periodistas se centran en los demás: primero en Haymitch, que da respuestas a cada cual más lógica (si cabe) y con el que se demoran un buen rato. Normal, se supone que es la persona que mejor nos conoce después de nuestras familias.

Después les toca a Portia y Cinna. A ellos les hacen preguntas de tipo profesional: como diseñan la ropa, eligen los complementos, qué colores nos van y nos gustan… También le preguntan a Cinna sobre mi supuesto talento para el diseño, a lo que él responde que es posible que en unos años consiga superarlo (por supuesto lo dice en broma, porque soy tan buena dibujando e imaginando como ejerciendo de enfermera, o sea, un desastre).

Por último le llega el turno a Effie, que está entusiasmada por recibir tal atención. Le hacen preguntas sobre cómo ha sido tratar con nosotros, lo que sintió cuando ganamos, etc. Finalmente vuelven su atención a Peeta y a mí.

—Bien, con esto creo que ya hemos terminado, tan solo una última cuestión: ¿habéis pensado en el futuro? ¿En casaros, en formar una familia?—Inmediatamente todo mi cuerpo se tensa y comienzo a temblar. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar que no se note, pero sé que Peeta se ha dado cuenta, porque enseguida siento sus brazos rodear mi menudo cuerpo con fuerza. De reojo veo como Haymitch me está mirando fijamente, y sé lo que me quiere decir: "No te derrumbes, preciosa, ahora no. Casi está; venga, un esfuerzo más".

—Lo hemos pensado, claro, incluso hemos hablado sobre el tema alguna vez, pero… —Mentira. Peeta sabe perfectamente que yo no quiero tener hijos, pero, como siempre, me está ayudando. Haymitch y Effie (aunque esta última inconscientemente) salen en nuestro rescate.

—Aún son demasiado jóvenes para eso ¿no creen?

—_¡Gracias Effie!_—exclamo interiormente.

—Además, el chico tendría que lidiar con la señora Everdeen. Tu madre es un hueso duro de roer ¿verdad, Katniss?—Me sale una risita nerviosa, aunque ellos parecen interpretarlo como una broma, y me siento aliviada.

Al poco rato se levantan, comen un par de bocados más, se despiden y se meten en el ascensor para marcharse. En cuanto las puertas se cierran me derrumbo en el sofá, llorando sin parar, como si fuera una niña pequeña, sola y desamparada.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Me apresuro a estrecharla contra mi pecho en cuánto se deja caer en el sofá, llorando desconsoladamente. Ella se aferra a mis hombros, con fuerza, clavándome los dedos, pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora.

Haymitch se sienta a nuestro lado y le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda, a modo de consuelo. Portia también se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el pelo, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, mientras Cinna le pide algo a una de las chicas avox. Luego se acerca a nosotros.

—Les he pedido que te preparen un baño relajante ¿quieres?—Ella asiente, todavía temblorosa (por suerte Effie ha ido a acompañar a los periodistas). Estoy a punto de soltarla cuando sus palabras me detienen.

—Quiero que venga Peeta. —Cinna mira para mí y yo asiento.

—Lo que tú quieras, preciosa—La cojo en brazos, dándome cuenta de lo poco que pesa. Creo que ha adelgazado en esta última semana. Cuando volvamos a casa me aseguraré de que coma en condiciones.

Cinna y Portia nos acompañan hasta la habitación. Abren la puerta y entro. La deposito sobre el borde de la bañera y comienzo a sacarle la ropa, está sudando y todo su cuerpo tiembla sin control, no puede hacerlo sola. Cuando la ayudo a deshacerse de la camiseta aparece Portia y me pone una mano en el hombro—. Yo puedo seguir a partir de aquí. —Miro para Katniss, que asiente. Parece que está algo mejor, aunque no me siento muy seguro de dejarla sola.

—Esperaré fuera ¿vale?—Vuelve a asentir y le doy un corto beso en los labios. Salgo del cuarto del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Cinna está mirando por la ventana, pero se vuelve hacia mí en cuanto me oye entrar.

—¿Cómo está?

—Fatal. —Asiente con un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Y tú?—Me encojo de hombros.

—Más o menos.

—Si tenéis algún problema, sabéis que podéis contar con Portia y conmigo.

—Lo sé Cinna, gracias. —Asiente de nuevo y sale de la habitación, palmeándome la espalda al salir. Yo me tumbo sobre la cama y me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Vuelvo al momento en el que ella pronunció _esas_ palabras:

_No, jamás me arrepentiré_.

Creí que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho, no cabía en mí de gozo. Mi felicidad se empañó un poco cuando una de las reporteras nos preguntó sobre lo de formar una familia y eso: sé que Katniss no quiere hijos, se lo he oído decir muchas veces. Sin embargo eso no podría importarme menos, porque yo la amo, solo quiero que sea feliz, y si para ello tengo que prescindir de tener niños, bueno, pues que así sea, no creo que me suponga un trauma.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

El vapor y el suave tacto de la esponja en mi piel consiguen calmarme. Enfoco la vista y distingo a Portia, arrodillada fuera de la bañera, enjabonándome los brazos. Me alegro de que sea ella la que esté aquí y no Peeta, porque no sabría cómo comportarme con él después de lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué pensará de mí? Seguro que me considera una persona horrible—. ¿Ya estás mejor?—El timbre tranquilo de la voz de Portia me devuelve a la realidad.

—Sí… gracias por… por quedarte. —Hace un gesto con la mano, para quitarle importancia.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Crees… crees que me odia?—Me mira, sorprendida con mi pregunta, pero luego sonríe.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Que Peeta te odie porque no quieres casarte ni tener hijos con él?—El dolor y la culpabilidad arremeten contra mi corazón. Si Portia lo ha deducido tan fácilmente, seguro que los demás presentes también intuyeron algo. El pánico me invade—. Katniss tranquila, nadie se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Llevo más tiempo que tú en el Capitolio, sé leer a la gente de aquí. Es algo que nos exige nuestro trabajo, ver a una persona y saber al instante lo que quiere, lo que necesita. No te preocupes, no sospechan nada. —Suspiro, aliviada, sintiendo como se me quita un peso de encima—. Respecto a Peeta, no te odia. En mi opinión, es incapaz de odiarte.

—Lo sé. —digo yo, y estoy totalmente convencida de ello, lo que no ayuda a mi sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar. Relájate, disfruta del resto del baño, y cuando salgas podrás tener una agradable velada con tu novio. Effie dijo que tal vez os diesen permiso para salir a dar una vuelta o incluso a cenar. Aún no has visto la ciudad ¿no?—Niego con la cabeza—. ¡Pues te va a encantar! Puede que las personas de aquí sean algo… peculiares—me río por la forma en que dice "peculiares"—, pero el paisaje en algunos sitios es precioso ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?—Aunque no me interesa especialmente hacer turismo por el Capitolio, quizás sí me vendría bien un paseo al aire libre, por lo que asiento—. ¡Estupendo!—Termina el baño y me ayuda a salir de la bañera. Acciona uno de los tantos botones del panel que hay en la ducha y el conducto de aire que hace que estés seca al instante se pone en marcha, revolviendo mi cabello y erizándome el vello.

Me cubre con una toalla y me acompaña a la habitación, donde mis ojos se topan con los de un preocupado Peeta, que se lanza a abrazarme—. Ya estoy mejor—digo, devolviéndole el abrazo. Cuando nos separamos le sonrío.

—Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?—Miro de reojo para Portia, que está en un rincón, fingiendo no escuchar nada.

—Lo sé. Y yo te quiero—me besa en los labios—. Portia me ha dicho que podríamos salir por ahí, a dar una vuelta o así ¿te parece bien?—Peeta sonríe ampliamente y atrapa un par de mechones de mi pelo entre sus dedos.

—Me encantaría.

—¡Entonces tenemos mucho que hacer! ¡Venga fuera!—exclama Portia, empujándolo fuera de la habitación—. ¡Te mandaré a Cinna!—Dicho y hecho. Nada más salir ellos aparece Cinna, sonriente.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, perdón por el espectáculo. —Niega con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Bueno, me ha dicho un pajarito que has aceptado nuestra invitación de salir por ahí—dice frotándose las manos.

—Sí, pero ¿adónde nos vais a llevar?

—¡Oh ya lo verás! Aquí tenemos un montón de restaurantes buenísimos, que sirven comida de primera calidad. Aunque Portia y yo no terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo: ella quiere llevaros a algún lugar _vintage_ y yo a algo un poco más moderno. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Podemos ir a los dos sitios ¿no? Si nos dejan el tiempo suficiente…

—¡Tienes razón! A ver si Effie ha tenido suerte y nos dejan salir por tiempo ilimitado, así me daría tiempo de emborracharte. —suelto una carcajada. Ya me siento mucho mejor, hablar con Cinna siempre me anima.

Esta vez no llama a mi equipo de preparación, sino que él mismo se encarga de peinarme, maquillarme y arreglarme, y parece que lo disfruta. En parte me alegro de que sea así.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que me está pintando las uñas y los labios de morado, y poniéndome mechas en el pelo también moradas, no puedo evitar mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido—. Confía en mí—respiro hondo y asiento.

Saca un vestido del armario (que no llego a ver bien) y me ayuda a ponérmelo. En cuanto me toca la piel noto que este es distinto a cualquier otro que me haya puesto: la tela es gruesa y suave al tacto. Me pide que esté quieta mientras él manipula algo en mi espalda. Cuando termina me deja mirarme en el espejo, y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa: es un vestido de color negro palabra de honor, la parte de arriba es un corsé que se ciñe a mi cuerpo, resaltando las escasas curvas que en él hay; la parte de arriba se abre a los lados al llegar a la cintura, como si fuera un abrigo, y la falda, llena de volantes, es morada (ahora entiendo el color de mis labios y mis uñas). Pero lo que más me llama la atención y que más me gusta es que todo el vestido es de encaje, aunque las cintas del corsé son de raso, y también moradas.

Me vuelvo hacia Cinna, que me está sonriendo—. ¿Qué te parece?—le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Me encanta.

—Pues espera a ver los zapatos. —Saca un par de botas altas, de cordones y con plataforma. Lo miro.

—No pretenderás que me suba en eso. —Él ríe y me ofrece una mano.

—No es tan difícil, te lo prometo. —Lo cojo de la mano y meto los pies en las botas. Para mi sorpresa mis piernas entran sin ninguna dificultad, y no me hacen daño, como creía en un principio, parecen hechas de algún material flexible que se adapta al tamaño de la pierna—. ¿Lo ves?—Asiento. Camino un par de pasos y me sorprendo al comprobar que no me cuesta nada andar, es como si fueran mis botas de siempre. Cuando me paro Cinna hace que me siente delante del tocador y empieza a peinarme el pelo. A medida que lo hace me percato de que cada vez tengo más pelo.

—Oye ¿Qué estás…

—Son extensiones, para aparentar que tienes más cabello, no son tóxicas ni nada, no te preocupes, y se pueden sacar fácilmente.

—¿Seguro?—pregunto, no muy convencida.

—Te he dicho que confíes en mí ¿no? ¿Te he mentido yo alguna vez?—Suspiro y me dejo hacer. Al cabo de un rato tengo el pelo ondulado, más largo de lo normal y recogido en dos coletas a lo niña pequeña. Cinna me las pone hacia delante y hace que me levante y dar una vuelta. El resultado final parece satisfacerle.

Por mi parte yo me miro en el espejo grande, ya lista para salir, y la verdad es que tengo que reconocer que Cinna ha hecho un buen trabajo: no parezco yo, pero me gustan el vestido y los colores—. Solo faltan los complementos. —Me giro hacia Cinna, que sostiene un par de pendientes en forma de mariposa, de color negro, y un colgante de algo que parece plata en forma de media luna. Nada más ponérmelo me doy cuenta de que el dije del colgante tiene como unas presillas al costado, justo en la curva de la luna, Cinna sonríe—. La otra mitad la tiene Peeta. —Asiento, porque tiene su lógica, dos enamorados como nosotros tienen que tener su propio símbolo.

—¿Vamos?—Sonrío y asiento. Tengo curiosidad por ver a Peeta: si Cinna me ha cambiado completamente… ¿Qué habrá hecho Portia con Peeta?—Una cosa más—Saca una caja de debajo de la cama y la abre, mostrando un paraguas de color negro y también con encaje en los bordes. La empuñadura también es negra. Miro para él, interrogante—. Es una sombrilla, aquí se usa para que no te dé mucho el sol ni la claridad, o simplemente como adorno. —La abre y me la pone en la mano, apoyándomela sobre el hombro. En serio, la gente de aquí está obsesionada con la moda. Antes de salir Cinna me ata un bolsito pequeñito y abombado a la cintura, como si fuera un cinturón, también hecho de encaje.

Ahora ya puedo decir oficialmente que parezco una muñeca, de esas que Madge colecciona y que tiene sobre la cama. De hecho, estoy pensando en sacarme una foto y mandársela, y a lo mejor podría mandársela también a Shiny, no sé cómo va eso del correo, tendré que preguntarle a Haymitch.

Salgo de la habitación y la primera con la que me topo es con Effie, que chilla emocionada—. ¡Dios mío Cinna! ¡Me encanta! ¡La has convertido en una auténtica muñequita!—Ella tampoco va muy desencaminada, con su vestido rojo abombado y la flor enorme en el cuello.

Me coge del brazo y me guía hasta la salita, donde Haymitch suelta una carcajada nada más verme, y Portia me abraza dando saltitos exclamando lo "divina de la muerte" que me encuentra, pero yo los ignoro a todos y busco a Peeta con la mirada.

Allí está, con sus ojos clavados en mí, creo que maravillados. Me acerco a él lentamente, fijándome en cada detalle de su vestimenta: unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra con los primeros y los últimos botones desabrochados, las uñas pintadas de negro, un par de anillos, uno en cada mano, y la otra mitad del colgante pendiendo de su cuello: es un sol, y pienso que no puede haber nada más apropiado, porque Peeta realmente es un sol. No, no es un sol, más bien _es_ como el sol.

Trago saliva y entrelazo los dedos de la mano que tengo libre con los suyos—. Estás preciosa.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo.

—Entonces es que eres preciosa, preciosa. —Nos reímos del juego de palabras. Oímos carraspear a alguien detrás de nosotros y nos volvemos.

—Venga vamos, cada minuto que pasamos aquí es tiempo que perdéis de descubrir las maravillas de esta ciudad—dice Effie encaminándose al ascensor. Resoplo y Peeta ríe. Echamos a andar detrás de los demás, pero antes de llegar al ascensor él se para y me gira, haciendo que nuestros labios choquen.

—Tenía que hacerlo—dice sonriendo.

—Tramposo. —Effie vuelve a llamar nuestra atención y nos introducimos en el ascensor, cogidos de las manos. Espero que no pase nada malo durante nuestra salida, porque tengo un extraño presentimiento.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**Fin capítulo 5**

**Capítulo largo que no dice mucho y en el que no pasa nada interesante ni digno de mención, lo sé, es que tuve un pequeño problemilla de organización (Inner: ¿y eso es nuevo?): pensaba terminar este capítulo contando un acontecimiento de más trascendencia, pero entonces me quedaría un capítulo enorme y súper largo, así que no me quedó más remedio que partirlo en dos. Lo siento, de verdad, procuraré que no vuelva a ocurrir, lo prometo.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, es posible/probable (Inner: muy probable) que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones vayan un poco irregulares durante unas dos o tres semanas. El motivo es muy simple: a la vuelta de las vacaciones empiezo con el período de exámenes, presentaciones y entrega de trabajos en la universidad, por lo que no voy a tener el tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a escribir tanto como me gustaría (Inner: entendedla, quiere graduarse este año). Pido disculpas por la posible desilusión que eso os pueda causar, pero prometo que en cuanto termine con este caos y empiece el nuevo cuatrimestre volveré a la antigua rutina (Inner: es decir, un capítulo por semana, subidos el fin de semana).**

**¡Muchísimas por vuestros reviews vane-.-16, anairamellark18, kamynari y DREAMSandLOVE! ¡Me alegro de que os guste mi historia!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**

**P.D.: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO! ¡Y QUE LOS REYES MAGOS OS TRAIGAN MUCHOS REGALOS! (Si os felicito ahora el año es por lo que habéis leído arriba xD).**


	7. Entremés

**¡YAHOI! ¡He vueeeeeeelto! Sí, lo sé, he tardado un poquito más de lo esperado (Inner: una semana, para ser exactos). Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, y como siempre (Inner: explicaciones abajo).**

**Disclaimer: **_Los juegos del hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para escribir historias con las que intento controlar a mi incontrolable imaginación.

**Chapter 6**

**POV Peeta**

Las luces de la ciudad nos reciben en un espectáculo luminoso impresionante. No es del todo de noche, está cayendo la tarde y aún hay bastante luz natural, pero las numerosas farolas que hay en la calle ya están encendidas, haciendo gala de su cegadora luz blanca.

Katniss y yo seguimos a Portia y a Cinna, cogidos fuertemente de la mano; Effie va a nuestro lado, señalando edificios y parloteando sin parar sobre la historia y las características de cada uno. Los diversos transeúntes se nos quedan mirando cuando pasan por nuestro lado, hablando en susurros sobre la buena pareja que hacemos. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de algo. —Oye—llamo. Katniss gira su cabeza hacia mí, interrogante—¿te has dado cuenta?—Ella mira a su alrededor y frunce el ceño, pensativa.

—¿De qué?

—Nadie nos reconoce—digo en voz baja. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y mira rápidamente a un lado y a otro. Río y ella vuelve a mirarme, mostrando un tremendo alivio. Sonrío y me inclino hacia ella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Entonces será mejor que aprovechemos. —Asiento con la cabeza y volvemos a ponernos en marcha, charlando sobre cosas sin importancia y señalando de vez en cuando alguna cosa para acto seguido preguntar qué es y para qué sirve. Katniss no para de alzar las cejas ante cualquier objeto que le parece innecesario o demasiado extravagante, mientras yo no paro de admirar los escaparates de las diversas panaderías que encontramos por el camino, se nota que aquí consumen productos de primera calidad, en casa muchas veces tenemos que hacer una tarta normal mezclando varios tipos de harina, puesto que hay ocasiones en que nos falta del tipo correcto y no nos queda más remedio que aprovechar al máximo lo que tenemos.

—Te aseguro que tus pasteles y tus panes son mil veces mejores—dice Katniss, sonriendo. Inmediatamente siento alivio, parece que se lo está pasando bien, temía que se fuera a enfadar como hace normalmente que ve algo que sabe que en casa no nos podemos permitir.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?—Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué si no?—Río y tiro de ella para ponernos a la altura de los demás, que van varios pasos por delante.

—¡Oh mirad!—Portia se detiene y nos señala una pantalla gigante de televisión, en la que aparece una gran fotografía nuestra y a dos mujeres parloteando sobre la maravillosa pareja que hacemos. Katniss me aprieta la mano y nos alejamos lo suficiente para dejar de oír a la presentadora alabando mi "súper físico insuperable".

—Vámonos—susurra ella. Asiento con la cabeza y le hago una señal a Cinna para que sepa que vamos a adelantarnos. Él asiente y nos señala una calle lateral, así que hacia allí nos dirigimos.

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio, hasta que llegamos al final de la vía, del que parten dos caminos: uno sigue recto y el otro tuerce a la derecha. Como no sabemos cuál tomar, retrocedemos hasta un parque que habíamos dejado atrás hace unos minutos y nos sentamos en un banco a esperar. A esas horas no hay niños ocupando los columpios, pero sí algunas parejas solitarias y algún grupo de amigos que no se molestan en mirar en nuestra dirección. A mi lado, Katniss suspira— ¿Por qué no podemos ser como ellos?—pregunta señalando con un dedo a un par de parejas que está delante de nosotros.

—¿Quieres decir unos adefesios disfrazados?—Sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa y sacude la cabeza.

—Me refiero a limitarnos a ser felices, ya sabes, sin preocupaciones.

—Ah… —No sé qué contestar a eso, así que guardo silencio. No sé cuánto rato estamos así, pero un flash bien conocido nos deslumbra. Siento la presión de los dedos de Katniss sobre los míos y noto como entra en pánico. Levanto los ojos y veo a un chico, debe tener más o menos nuestra edad, y parece asustado.

—¡Lo siento! No pretendía asustaros, de verdad… Es que estabais tan monos que yo… —Relajo la expresión, al parecer no nos ha reconocido, tan solo parece un chico normal y corriente amante de la fotografía.

—No pasa nada, es solo que a mi novia no le gusta que la sorprendan. —él sonríe culpable.

—Lo siento, no…

—Enséñamela—dice Katniss de pronto. Miro para ella, sorprendido.

—¿Eh?

—La foto. Enséñamela.—Algo extrañado, el chico se sacó la cámara del cuello y le dio la vuelta para que viéramos la pantalla. Inmediatamente me quedé de piedra: allí estábamos los dos, ella con su cabecita recostada en mi hombro y sujetando la sombrilla contra el hombro con las dos manos; mi mano le rodeaba la cintra y descansaba sobre su cadera, mientras que mi rostro estaba apoyado sobre su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, y mi nariz hundiéndose en su cabello.

—¿Qué te parece? Si al final va a resultar que eres fotogénica y todo—digo con una sonrisa. Ella se vuelve hacia mí.

—Jaja, muy gracioso—río, mientras Katniss devuelve su atención al chico—. Oye ¿podrías dárnosla?—El chico abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿No puedes?—Frunzo el ceño. Claro, tendría que ir a un sitio de esos de revelado. Nunca he visto uno, pero dicen que son unos cuartuchos pequeños, siniestros y oscuros en los que no puede entrar ni una pizca de luz.

—¡No no! ¡Claro que puedo!—exclama de pronto con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Esperad un minuto!—Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia un petate que hay un par de bancos más allá. Debe ser donde guarda la cámara.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Un cosquilleo de felicidad me baja por la garganta al ver de nuevo la foto ¡era justo lo que quería! Cuando el chico regresa saca una especie de caja de la bolsa junto a un cable. Engancha un extremo de este a la caja y el otro a la cámara que aún sostengo en la mano. Le da a unos botones y en seguida la caja emite unos pitidos. Hago una mueca y él me mira, culpable—. Sé que es un sonido desagradable. Las impresoras que hay ahora ya no lo hacen, pero no tengo dinero para comprarme una nueva así que… —Se encoge de hombros y lo observo: lleva unos pantalones rojos, junto con una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas a la altura del codo, y un chaleco negro por encima, desabrochado. A diferencia de las demás personas del Capitolio que he visto hasta ahora, él parece normal, puesto que el color de su pelo parece ser natural y no va maquillado ni lleva tatuajes de ningún tipo—. ¡Ya está!—Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la "caja" y veo que las manos del chico retiran un papel del borde. Peeta lo coge y acerco la cabeza para observarlo. Un grito ahogado se escapa de mi garganta.

—¡Es increíble!—exclamo sin poder contenerme y arrebatándole el trozo de papel a Peeta de las manos. El chico nos mira, algo extrañado.

—Discúlpala—oigo que dice Peeta—, pero es que tiene la mala costumbre de pensar que sale fatal en las fotos.

—¡Y es verdad!—exclamo siguiéndole el juego. Él suspira fuertemente y mira apenado al chico.

—¿Lo ves? No sé qué hacer para convencerla de lo contrario.

—Dudo que puedas hacer algo, las mujeres siempre tienden a pensar lo peor de sí mismas—dice el chico, incorporándose con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, me llamo Demetrius, pero podéis llamarme Dem. —Extiende la mano hacia Peeta y él se la estrecha, luego se acerca a mí y me da dos besos, uno en cada mejilla (la forma habitual de saludar por aquí a los demás)—. ¿Puedo?—pregunta señalando el extremo del banco que está libre. Ambos asentimos y él se sienta.

—Yo me llamo Pit, y ella es Katherine—asiento con un movimiento leve de cabeza—, encantados Dem. —Inteligente, dar nombres falsos. ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurren a mí las buenas ideas?

—El gusto es mío. —Vuelve a sonreír, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados—. Bueno, ¿y qué os trae por el Parque del Progreso?—Alzo una ceja ¿Parque del Progreso? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Peeta mueve la mano, indiferente.

—Nada en especial, tan solo dando un paseo.

—Ya… Oye, se me hace raro pedirte esto, ya que nos acabamos de conocer pero… —balbucea, girándose hacia mí. Lo miro interrogante.

—¿Si?—Lo animo a continuar.

—¿Podrías posar para mí?—Fijo los ojos en él, incrédula—. Solo un par de fotos nada más… y te prometo que no es para nada indecente. —Peeta y yo nos miramos. Parece tan reacio como yo a aceptar la oferta ¡bien! Porque no pienso hacerlo.

—¿Para qué las quieres?—Dem alza la mirada hacia nosotros, parece avergonzado.

—Veréis, yo siempre he querido ser fotógrafo, desde pequeño, pero a mis padres no les hace ninguna gracia, según ellos, es una profesión de muertos de hambre—arrugo la nariz con disgusto ante la mención "muertos de hambre": esta frase describe a prácticamente la totalidad de los habitantes del Distrito 12—, pero a mí me gusta, no, me encanta. Es lo que quiero hacer, capturar cosas con mi cámara para que la gente se conmueva cuando las vea. Bueno, entonces… ¿lo harías?—No parece un mal chico, y está tan entusiasmado que me da un poco de rabia decirle que no, pero…

Miro para Peeta, buscando una respuesta. Él rueda los ojos y se encoge de hombros, no cree que sea peligroso. Yo tampoco, así que respiro hondo y asiento—. De acuerdo. —Además, quiero algunas: una para mi madre, otra para Prim, otra para Madge, otra para Shiny y otra para Peeta (estoy segura de que le encantará el detalle).

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero date prisa, antes de que cambie de opinión.—Se apresura a coger la cámara y me insta a levantarme. Me da las gracias atropelladamente y me dice lo que tengo que hacer. No soy muy buena posando, pero cuando se lo advierto a él no parece importarle.

—La mayoría de la gente de por aquí no es fotogénica, pero te sorprendería lo que un par de buenos retoques pueden hacer. —Peeta sonríe para darme ánimos.

Tras un par de minutos y cuatro fotos, Dem dice que es suficiente, por lo que me siento agradecida. No es que me haya disgustado, al contrario, ha sido bastante divertido, nada que ver con cuando me fotografían los del Capitolio. Justo cuando acabamos de repasar la última foto aparecen Portia y los demás. Dem termina de sacar las fotos en papel de esa extraña caja que él llama "impresora" y nos las tiende en un sobre blanco. Nos despedimos de él, que nos vuelve a dar las gracias y desparece parque adentro—. ¿Quién era ese?—pregunta Cinna en cuanto llegamos a su altura.

—Oh, solo un pequeño fotógrafo novato.—Haymitch alza una ceja, mientras Peeta y yo reímos con ganas. Los demás sacuden la cabeza.

—Venga vamos, a este paso no vamos a poder cenar nunca. —Nos ponemos de nuevo en marcha.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Echamos a andar de nuevo y, al cabo de cinco minutos, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino: un local bastante amplio cuyas paredes están forradas con fotos de revistas; las lámparas también están hechas de papel. Un rápido vistazo me basta para comprobar que la mayoría de las fotos que hay por la pared son nuestras, de Katniss y de mí, en diferentes situaciones. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, no es que me haga mucha ilusión cenar rodeado de nuestras caras de fingida felicidad. Portia se acerca a nosotros, parece angustiada—. Lo siento mucho, cielo, no lo sabía. Si queréis ir a otro sitio…

—No hace falta Portia. Estamos bien, de verdad—dice Katniss. Me giro hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, no te preocupes, lo soportaré. —La beso en la mejilla.

Un tío vestido con un traje blanco y negro, y el pelo a juego, se nos acerca sonriente, visiblemente feliz por la nueva clientela. Cinna y Portia hablan con él unos minutos, el hombre apunta algo en un libro y nos hace señas para que lo sigamos. Afortunadamente no nos reconoce, y podemos sentarnos en una mesa pegada a la pared con toda tranquilidad. Katniss tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, observando cada pequeño detalle que se le pone delante. Sé lo que está pensando: demasiada ostentación para semejante espacio, pero qué se le va a hacer, en el Capitolio la sencillez brilla por su ausencia. Una camarera se nos acerca, por la ropa que lleva puesta y la expresión de su rostro creo que es una avox—. Bien, de beber tráiganos algo suave y dulce—dice Portia, aparentando normalidad. La chica asiente con la cabeza y desaparece entre las mesas llenas de gente—. ¿A qué es un sitio estupendo? Lo acaban de abrir hace poco y siempre está a tope, es casi imposible conseguir una reserva.

—¿Y entonces como la has conseguido tú?—pregunta Cinna, con una sonrisa.

—Una, que tiene sus recursos—Effie y Cinna ríen, mientras Katniss y yo hacemos el amago.

La camarera avox regresa con nuestras bebidas y se nos queda mirando, como esperando a que le digamos algo. Creo que quiere que pidamos ya la comida. Todos a la vez cogemos el librito que contiene los distintos platos. La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ponen aquí ¿donde está la sopa de toda la vida? Miro para Katniss, que está como yo o peor. Me devuelve la mirada, entre enfadada y suplicante. Me encojo de hombros y ambos miramos para Cinna, que ríe en cuanto ve nuestras caras suplicantes.

—Tráiganos una de costilla asada en su punto, una de bacalao a la cazuela y un arroz al curry, por favor. Ah, y platos para compartir. —La chica avox asiente y vuelve a irse. Katniss suspira, tratando de calmarse, así que le cojo la mano por debajo de la mesa y se la aprieto.

—Yo también me he llevado un buen susto—digo señalando con la cabeza las paredes repletas de fotos nuestras.

—Da escalofríos ver lo obsesionados que están con nosotros—susurra. Effie bufa.

—¡Normal! ¡Sois una pareja súper adorable y la sensación del momento!—dice esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

—Supongo… —digo yo, tratando de parecer despreocupado. No quiero que empiece una pelea entre Katniss y Effie, no sería bueno.

La camarera vuelve con lo que Cinna había pedido y nuestra atención pasa a centrarse en los exquisitos platos esmeradamente decorados, casi hasta da pena comerlos y todo. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que me sentía hasta que me meto el primer bocado de costilla asada en la boca, y a partir de ahí me dedico, durante los próximos veinte minutos, a engullir todo lo que puedo y más. A mi lado Katniss parece haber tenido la misma idea, puesto que no para de cortar y tragar.

Por fin llegamos al postre. Katniss pide un trozo de pastel de chocolate, por lo que me prometo que, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, le pediré a mi padre que me enseñe a hacer pasteles de chocolate (esos aún se me resisten). Yo pido un helado de varios sabores distintos, Cinna pide fresas con nata y azúcar (Portia le dice en broma que va a engordar si come cosas como esas), Effie una macedonia de frutas y Portia una milhoja rellena de merengue. En cuanto terminamos Cinna pide la cuenta, un papelito en el que viene escrito lo que debes por lo consumido (en casa lo hacemos de memoria, tampoco es que venga mucha gente a hacer grandes compras, la verdad). Tras examinarlo un momento le da una tarjeta a la camarera, que vuelve enseguida con otro papelito y la tarjeta de vuelta. Cinna se la guarda y Katniss y yo nos lo quedamos mirando con curiosidad—. Es una tarjeta de crédito, se puede utilizar para pagar en lugar del dinero, digamos que es como un monedero en pequeño.

—Y por el que tienes que pagar una cuota de mantenimiento. Sinceramente estoy por deshacerme de la mía, total para lo que la uso—dice Effie con un suspiro.

—¡Y qué lo digas! Al final te sale más cara la tarjetita que lo que pagas con ella—contesta Portia. Las dos comienzan una charla sobre las ventajas y desventajas de las tarjetas de crédito, mientras Katniss y yo nos miramos y sonreímos: lo que no invente la gente del Capitolio, no lo inventa nadie.

Salimos al aire fresco de la noche, aunque con la fantástica ropa de nuestros estilistas no pasamos ni un ápice de frío. Katniss se pega a mí y automáticamente le paso un brazo por la cintura, mientras meto la otra mano en el bolsillo, para no llevarla colgando—. ¿Adónde nos vais a llevar ahora?—pregunta Katniss. Desde lo de Dem (el chico fotógrafo de antes) parece algo más animada, y me alegro.

—Os voy a llevar a una discoteca—dice Cinna.

—¿Disco- qué?—preguntamos a la vez Katniss y yo.

—Discoteca, queridos, discoteca. Un sitio de esos para jóvenes con la música alta y todo eso ¿no?—Ellos asienten—, en ese caso me vuelvo al Centro de Entrenamiento, a mí no me gustan nada de nada esos lugares abarrotados de gente. ¡Divertíos queridos! ¡No trasnochéis mucho, que mañana nos espera un día muy muy importante!

—No te preocupes Effie, me encargaré de que vuelvan temprano—digo yo. Hace un gesto con la mano y desaparece entre los transeúntes.

—Bueno, vamos allá—dice Cinna. Echamos a andar de nuevo, hacia una zona algo más iluminada, y donde predominan las personas de entre quince y veintitantos años. Algunos se acercan a nosotros, para saludar a Portia o a Cinna (o a ambos). Pues sí que son populares, pobres, los compadezco.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Menos mal que Peeta ha estado pegado a mí toda la noche, sin él no sé cómo habría podido soportar cenar con nuestras caras "sonrientes" mirándome fijamente.

Desde luego, hay que ver lo famosos que se han hecho Cinna y Portia desde que son nuestros estilistas. Gracias al cielo, nadie nos ha reconocido (por el momento), y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que siga siendo así durante el resto del tiempo que permanezcamos en la calle. Además, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo se divierte la gente de nuestra edad por estos lares, sin tener que trabajar ni mantener una familia normal que no estén cansados ¿qué harán durante la noche? Por lo pronto, parece que algunos van bebidos, porque no hacen más que tonterías (alguno/a no es capaz siquiera de caminar recto, idiotas)—. ¡Llegamos!—Nos paramos delante de un edificio con unas puertas enormes de color rojo brillante, delante de las cuales hay cola. Nos dirigimos al final y nos ponemos los últimos. Menos mal que no tardamos mucho en llegar al principio, donde unos gorilas nos miran de arriba abajo minuciosamente.

—Podéis pasar—dice uno de ellos al fin. Entramos y lo primero que noto es que mis tímpanos son invadidos por una música ensordecedora que a poco más hace que me desmaye. Me abrazo a Peeta, asustada por el ruido y el número desorbitante de gente que ocupa el interior. Cinna y Portia nos cogen de las manos y tiran de nosotros para que andemos. Noto que me quitan la sombrilla de la mano y abro la boca para protestar, pero veo a Cinna que me sonríe de forma tranquilizadora, mientras Portia se acerca a un puesto en el que una chica coge mi sombrilla y le da algo a cambio. Supongo que no tengo que preocuparme.

Por su expresión, creo que Peeta está igual de incrédulo que yo. Pestañea un par de veces y luego aprieta el agarre en torno a mi cintura, no quiere que me pierda de su lado, y yo tampoco, no sería prudente. Cinna y Portia ya están bailando como locos en el centro del local, así que nos adentramos entre el gentío y nos colocamos frente a frente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, tratando de averiguar cómo se baila lo que quiera que esté sonando en nuestros oídos, pero no parece haber ninguna coreografía en particular, puesto que cada uno hace lo que le da la gana. ¿Qué hacer? En casa los únicos bailes que conocemos son por parejas, y yo solo he bailado con Prim, al ritmo de flautas y tambores. Al cabo de unos minutos nos empezamos a mover, intentando copiar algo de lo que hacen los demás, pero es inútil y acabamos haciendo el tonto, poniendo caras raras y riéndonos el uno del otro sin parar. Un camarero pasa con una bandeja en la mano, llena de vasos con líquidos de diversos colores. Para no desentonar, cogimos uno cada uno, como estaba haciendo todo el mundo, y le dimos un pequeño trago. El contenido me quemó la garganta y acabé tosiendo. Sentí la mano de Peeta en mi espalda y le indiqué con un gesto que no se preocupase, que estaba bien. Cuando me incorporé de nuevo me cogió la mano y tiró de mí hacia un extremo de la sala, hacia un sofá de color amarillo que tenía una mesita delante. Nos sentamos y pusimos los vasos encima de la mesita. Con un gran suspiro me acomodé contra el cuerpo de Peeta, que enseguida hundió la nariz en mi pelo y me abrazó contra su pecho—. ¿Qué tal vas?—pregunta.

—Bien. —La verdad es que me siento un poco acalorada, pero no sé si es por el alcohol de la bebida (porque estoy segura de que lleva alcohol) o por el inmenso calor que hace allí dentro. Me toco la frente y descubro que estoy sudando a chorros. Acerco los labios a la oreja de Peeta—. Voy un momento al baño ¿vale?

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—Sonrío interiormente, no se fía de lo que pueda suceder, y teme por mi seguridad. No puedo evitar sentirme un poquito feliz, pero niego con la cabeza, y para tranquilizarlo me echo sobre él y lo beso.

—Vuelvo enseguida—digo. Él pestañea algo desorientado y asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Camino hacia el baño, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Empieza a gustarme eso de dejarlo confundido con mis actos.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño suspiro de alivio al comprobar que allí casi no suena la música (al menos no a todo volumen) y mis pobres orejas pueden descansar de tanta algarabía. De hecho me zumban los oídos y estoy medio sorda. Me quedo un momento paralizada, pero poco a poco desaparece la sensación y vuelvo a oír normal de nuevo. Desde que perdí la audición durante los Juegos al hacer explotar con mis flechas las minas que protegían la pirámide de provisiones de los profesionales, no me gusta nada cuando algo así me pasa.

Me dirijo a uno de los váteres y luego a un lavabo, donde me mojo las manos, los brazos y, por último, la cara, para refrescarme. La verdad, la noche no está resultando tan mala, les agradezco a Cinna y Portia que nos sacaran por ahí, así al menos nos distraemos un poco. Me miro al espejo y trato de recolocarme algunos mechones que se me han salido del sitio, pero al cabo de un rato desisto, nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas, no, más bien nunca me han interesado— _hasta ahora_—suelta una vocecita en mi cabeza. Me quedo unos minutos paralizada por el terror, al darme cuenta de una cosa: quiero estar guapa, no por mí ni porque me lo digan los demás, ni siquiera por las estúpidas cámaras que nos siguen a todas partes, sino que quiero estar guapa para _él_.

Sacudo la cabeza para tratar de despejar esas absurdas ideas de mi mente, aunque en el fondo sé que no son tan absurdas, y que es algo totalmente normal cuando se tiene novio. A mi mente vuelven los recuerdos de las horas pasadas en el patio del colegio, oyendo a mis compañeras de clase parloteando sobre tal o cuál peinado les queda mejor y sobre quién es el chico más guapo y cotizado del colegio, mientras Madge y yo, cada una en su mundo, nos dedicábamos a estar calladas y a hacernos compañía mutuamente.

Noto como una leve sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro: nunca pensé en llegar a pensar como el resto de mis compañeras de clase, siempre pensé que mi existencia se reduciría a cazar en el bosque con Gale y a hacer trueques en el Quemador para mantener a mi familia, nada más.

Voy hacia la puerta del baño y antes de salir respiro hondo, mentalizándome sobre el ensordecedor ruido que me espera al cruzar la salida. No he dado ni un par de pasos cuando noto como me agarran el brazo. Mi primer impulso es el de girarme y darle un buen puñetazo a quienquiera que sea, pero consigo contenerme a tiempo. Lo único que nos faltaba era una pelea en un local lleno a rebosar de los hijos de la gente del Capitolio—. ¡Hey tíos! ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado!—Es un chico. Me obliga a darme la vuelta para encararlo y me encuentro ante un chico de más o menos mi edad, con el pelo pincho, rubio y de ojos azules. A pesar de tener ambos del mismo color que Peeta me doy cuenta enseguida de que este chaval no tiene nada que ver con mi chico del pan.

—Lo siento, no te conozco—digo tratando de zafarme. Pero él me agarra más fuerte y tira de mí hacia él.

—Oh pero ya me conocerás, no te preocupes.

—A ver a ver… ¡Hala! ¡Esta vez sí que has pillado a una tía buena!

—Oye guapa ¿cómo te llamas? —Mal asunto, estoy rodeada por tres imbéciles y no puedo hacer gala de mis habilidades para librarme, eso llamaría la atención, y no nos conviene.

—Esto… yo… —Estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa ¡mierda!

—Oh vamos, no seas tímida… —Uno de ellos se me acerca a un costado y me acaricia la espalda, rozándome levemente las nalgas.

—Eso eso, que no te vamos a comer—dice otro acariciándome el cuello y la parte alta del pecho. Mi ira crece por momentos, al igual que mi miedo, solo queda ver cuál explotará antes.

El tío que me tenía agarrada de la mano hace un movimiento brusco y consigue que quede con la espalda pegada contra su pecho. Ahora me tiene agarrada por la cintura y los hombros, totalmente a su merced ¡mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¡Si tan solo pudiera darles un par de golpes e irme tan pancha! Pero sé que eso sería imposible, así que solo me resta esperar y rezar porque alguien se dé cuenta de lo que pasa y venga en mi rescate. Seguro que Peeta ya se ha dado cuenta de mi tardanza… —Tienes una piel muy suave… —Mi pánico crece en cuanto empiezan a meterme mano más allá de lo permisible, me revuelvo, intentando librarme, pero el que me sujeta me retuerce el brazo tras la espalda y gimo de dolor.

—No te resistas guapa, o será peor para ti. —Empieza a besarme el cuello y mi mente grita de frustración.

—_¡Eso solo lo tiene permitido Peeta!_—Cierro los ojos, deseando con toda mi alma que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—¡DEJADLA EN PAZ!—Mi corazón se acelera al reconocer esa voz, su voz. El tío que me tiene cogida afloja el agarre (tal vez por la sorpresa), así que aprovecho: le largo un codazo en las costillas y corro hacia Peeta, que acaba de darle un puñetazo a uno de los que me rodeaban—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?—Niego, con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas—, ya pasó cariño, no te preocupes. —Me aferro a su camisa y él me abraza fuerte.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Quién te crees que eres?—El tío que me tenía agarrada se ha incorporado, y nos mira enfadado. Peeta me pone detrás de él, protegiéndome, con su cuerpo.

—Para empezar, su novio. —Me sonrojo nada más oír esa palabra, todavía no me acostumbro.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Me despisto un momento y mira lo que pasa! ¡Tengo unas ganas locas de partirles la cara a estos idiotas! Pero sé que no debo, no con tanta gente alrededor, llamaríamos la atención, y eso no podemos hacerlo, sé que por lo mismo Katniss no ha hecho nada, porque ella es perfectamente capaz de despacharlos en cinco minutos. Si no llego a encontrarla no sé qué habría pasado, me hierve la sangre solo de pensarlo—. Pues no deberías dejarla andar sola por ahí, va pidiendo a gritos que le metan mano.

—¡Serás… —Levanto el brazo, dispuesto a cerrarle esa bocaza de un puñetazo.

—¡No!—Katniss me detiene, abrazándose a mi codo—. No merece la pena, déjalos. —Bajo la mano lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a esos desgraciados, que ahora se están riendo. Tiene razón, no vale la pena gastar tiempo energías con cerebros de mosquito como esos. La cojo de la mano y nos damos la vuelta, para perdernos de nuevo entre el gentío, pero antes de que la música nos tape los oídos alcanzo a oír una última frase.

—Con lo buena que estaba… En fin ¿con qué guarra nos desahogamos ahora ?—¡Están comparando a mi Katniss con…! Eso es más de lo que puedo soportar. Me giro agarro a uno por el cuello de la camisa y le estampo los nudillos en su cara de niño bonito del Capitolio. Katniss grita, pero estoy tan furioso que no oigo lo que dice. Los otros dos se me tiran encima, por lo que en menos de un segundo estoy enzarzado en una pelea en toda regla: no es como si fuera la primera vez, muchas veces en el patio del colegio se montaban que daba gusto, y tengo llegado más de una vez a casa con media cara hinchada. Comparados con mis compañeros de clase del Distrito 12, estos idiotas pelean como bebés llorones.

Nadie parece darse cuenta de nada, cada uno va a su aire, algo que nos viene requetebién. En cinco minutos he despachado a los tres (llevándome algún moratón de regalo, pero son gajes del oficio)—. ¡Y no volváis a acercaros a mi chica, escoria!—Dicho esto, tomo a Katniss de la mano y nos dirigimos a la salida. El aire fresco de la noche nos golpea en la cara, y es una sensación agradable.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho—susurra ella. Suspiro y pongo un dedo sobre su barbilla, obligándola a mirarme. Sonrío.

—Lo sé, pero no iba a permitir que te trataran así, tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, ya lo sabes. —Puedo ver como sus mejillas se colorean, y me inclino para besarla, de forma lenta y suave. Cuando nos separamos ella se abraza a mí, y yo le correspondo.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, preciosa. —Al cabo de un rato aparecen Cinna y Portia, buscándonos.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido?

—Estábamos preocupados… ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!—exclama Portia tocándome uno de los cardenales que tengo en la cara.

—Nada importante, no te preocupes. —Ella me mira con sus ojos siempre perspicaces, no puedo ocultarle nada, es demasiado lista, igual que Cinna, que está mirando a Katniss de forma significativa. Finalmente ambos suspiran.

—Será mejor que volvamos al Centro de Entrenamiento… —Portia asiente y Cinna vuelve dentro. A los pocos minutos vuelve con la sombrilla de Katniss. Portia se asoma por donde pasan los coches y para a uno. Sí, hay personas que se dedican a trasladar gente de un sitio a otro de la ciudad, y cobran por ello.

En poco tiempo estamos de vuelta en el edificio que nos alberga. Nos metemos en el ascensor sin decir palabra, de pronto me siento agotado. Al llegar a la planta doce Portia y Cinna se despiden con un "buenas noches" y una mirada de "mañana queremos que nos lo contéis todo". Katniss y yo nos dirigimos a donde se encuentran nuestras habitaciones. Hago ademán de ir hacia la suya (como siempre), pero Katniss tira de mí y entramos en la mía. Me obliga a sentarme en la cama y llama a uno de los avox que nos atiende. Como es mi cuarto, lógicamente aparece el chico—. Trae un poco de hielo, por favor. —Él asiente y sale de nuevo de la habitación. Al poco regresa con un pañuelo que envuelve unos cuantos cubitos de hielo—. Gracias. —Katniss lo coge y me lo pone sobre la mejilla, apretándolo. Hago un gesto de dolor, seguido por uno de alivio—. ¿Mejor?—Asiento. Ella suspira.

—No tendrías que haberlo hecho—repite.

—Kat, no iba a dejar que…

—¡Podrías haber salido malparado!—Está enfadada, y creo saber los posibles motivos. Cojo el pañuelo con el hielo y lo dejo sobre el platito que el chico avox dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Escuha preciosa, eres lo más valioso que hay ahora mismo en mi vida, no voy a dejar que nadie te menosprecie, y mucho menos que te fuercen sin tu consentimiento, no mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte. —Baja la cabeza, escondiendo los ojos bajo el flequillo. Trato de buscar su mirada, pero ella me esquiva—. ¿Kat? ¿Qué pa-

—Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí en ese sentido. —Abro la boca, sorprendido. Quiero decir algo, pero de pronto Katniss se abalanza sobre mí, abrazándome por el cuello y haciendo que ambos caigamos sobre la cama. Está llorando. Nunca la había visto así, tan vulnerable. La estrecho fuertemente entre mis brazos.

—Ahora me tienes a mí, preciosa. —Le susurro al oído. Ella levanta el rostro y me mira, con los ojos vidriosos. Retiro las lágrimas del borde de esos orbes grises que tanto me gustan y, lentamente, acerco mi rostro al suyo y la beso. Katniss no tarda en corresponderme, y pronto el beso se vuelve más intenso, y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

—Peeta… —suspira, en cuanto mis labios tocan su cuello. Me echo sobre ella y le acaricio los pechos por encima de la ropa; ella gime. Le beso el nacimiento del pecho mientras ella hunde las manos en mi pello.

—Katniss… —digo con voz ronca. Nos volvemos a besar, mientras nuestras manos recorren sin cesar el cuerpo del otro. Enseguida me deshago de su vestido y ella de mi camisa, sin dejar de besarnos. Gimo contra sus labios en cuanto nuestras intimidades se rozan. Me separo un poco de ella y le digo lo que le suelto siempre antes de hacer el amor con ella—. Te amo, preciosa.

Me besa de nuevo, y un cosquilleo de felicidad baja por mi estómago, porque sé que está poniendo en esto todo lo que siente por mí, así que hago lo mismo, demostrándole, una vez más, lo mucho que la amo.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**Fin capítulo 6**

**Bueno bueno bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? (Inner: seguro que mal) tú cállate, que nadie te ha preguntado (Inner: te recuerdo que soy tú) y por eso me lamento todos los días... **

**Idas de olla aparte, en serio ¿os ha gustado? ¿lo odiais? ¿ha sido una tortura leerlo? Como bien ha dicho mi parte maligna al principio, este capítulo tendría que haber estado subido ya la semana pasada, que es cuando acabé con todo el período de exámenes/entrega de trabajos/revisiones de ambos/publicación notas finales del cuatrimestre, pero por hache o por be nunca encontraba ni el tiempo ni el momento, así que pido disculpas por la desilusión y los ataques de ira que os haya podido suponer esta pequeña tardanza. A partir de ahora prometo seguir con el ritmo con el que empecé, un capítulo por semana subidos el fin de semana, no os preocupéis (Inner: ya os había dicho que a medias no lo va a dejar, tranquilos).**

**Muchísimas por sus reviews a: illyara (tendré en cuenta tu petición, don´t worry xD), Miz Weasley, anairamellark18, vane-.-16.**

**¡Vuestros me animan un montón! ¡Así que no os cortéis ¿vale?!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	8. Intermedio

**¡YAHOI! Antes de que me matéis, por favor, leed atentamente el capítulo, y como siempre... (Inner: explicaciones abajo).**

**Disclaimer: **_Los juegos del hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso con el único fin de llenar a mi vacía imaginación.

**Chapter 7**

**POV Katniss**

Los rayos de sol que se filtran por la ventana me despiertan, acariciando de forma agradable mi rostro. Parpadeo un par de veces, somnolienta, para luego soltar un gran bostezo y acurrucarme contra el cuerpo de Peeta. Es increíble lo bien que encajan nuestros cuerpos, como si fueran las dos piezas indisolubles de un rompecabezas.

¿Qué hora será? No estoy muy segura, pero por la posición del sol parece que son más de las doce… ¡¿Las doce?! Me incorporo de un salto y busco con la mirada un reloj: efectivamente, son las doce y doce minutos, para ser exactos. ¡No me creo que Effie nos haya dejado dormir a pierna suelta! Sonrío y vuelvo a tumbarme junto a Peeta, que gracias al cielo no se ha despertado, acomodándome de nuevo contra su cuerpo.

Como no soy capaz de volver a dormirme, repaso con curiosidad cada rincón de su habitación, aunque, como en la mía, no hay nada que llame la atención (aunque mejor así ¿no?), lo único que podría destacarse son nuestras ropas de la noche anterior, regadas de cualquier manera por el suelo y por la colcha de la cama. Automáticamente me sonrojo ¿desde cuándo me he vuelto tan atrevida como para ser yo la que lo incite a él? A mi mente vuelven los recuerdos de anoche: ya sabía que Peeta era fuerte, y también que era bueno peleando (los tres hermanos Mellark lo son), pero nunca lo había visto luchar en serio, y menos en un "uno contra todos", debo decir que me sorprendió (gratamente).

Noto movimiento a mi lado y giro la cabeza hacia allí, topándome con unos ojos azules que me observan. Me sonrojo al instante, pero no aparto la mirada, sino que elevo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla. Él coge mi mano y se la lleva a los labios—. Buenos días, preciosa.

—Buenos días. —Se sienta y se estira con un gran bostezo— ¿Hace un desayuno?

—Claro. —Me acerco al panel de la pared en el que podemos pedir lo que queramos, para que lo tomemos en el cuarto.

—¿Qué te apetece?

—Mmm… A ti. —Me abraza por detrás, besándome en la nuca.

—¡Peeta!—Lo regaño, sobresaltándome con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas. No estoy acostumbrada a tantas muestras de cariño, aunque ya sé que con Peeta contenerse no es una opción, es imposible decirle que no. Él se ríe y me vuelve a besar en la mejilla, para acto seguido meterse en el baño.

—Pide lo que veas, Kat—suspiro. Tras examinar dudosa los numerosos botones, finalmente me decido por unos "cruasanes rellenos de mantequilla", "cruasanes rellenos de chocolate", "bollos de crema", "galletas variadas" y un par de tazones grandes de chocolate caliente. No sé si seremos capaces de comernos todo esto, pero sí gran parte. No sé Peeta, pero yo estoy hambrienta.

Para cuando Peeta sale del cuarto de baño, la comida ya está en la habitación y yo llevo una camisa suya para tapar mi desnudez (la cual me queda enorme, por cierto). Nada más verme, abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido—. ¿Te molesta que te la haya cogido?—Él sacude la cabeza.

—Para nada. Te queda mucho mejor que a mí. —Me giro hacia la comida y sonrío para mí misma; sí, definitivamente me gusta esto de sorprenderlo. Desayunamos sentados en la cama, charlando sobre cosas sin importancia y bromeando. Justo cuando terminamos, alguien toca a la puerta. Con un gran suspiro, Peeta se levanta y va a abrir, tropezando por el camino contra la mesilla. Yo me río mientras él se soba la rodilla con un gruñido. Llega por fin hasta la puerta y la abre, revelando a Cinna y a Portia, que alzan las cejas en cuanto me ven a mí riéndome como una tonta y a Peeta con cara de resignación.

—Parece que os lo estáis pasando bomba—dice Cinna. Peeta vuelve a sentarse en la cama, y yo me pongo a su lado, apartando las bandejas del desayuno—, por cierto, me encanta tu nuevo vestido, chica en llamas. —Mis mejillas se tornan rojas y bajo la cabeza, Peeta se rasca el brazo, algo incómodo. Portia ríe.

—Bueno, no hemos venido para admirar tu vestuario, Katniss, sino para preguntaros por qué tú acabaste ayer noche con casi media cara a moratones.

—Oh, eso… No fue nada, la verdad—dice Peeta carraspeando.

—Ya… —Nos miramos y suspiramos quedamente, antes de comenzar a hablar. Portia y Cinna abren la boca sorprendidos, y la mantienen así hasta que terminamos nuestro relato.

—¡Válgame el cielo! No sabía que aún quedaran pervertidos de ese calibre sueltos por ahí—dice Portia.

—¿Y tú estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?—niego con la cabeza.

—Nada de nada, tranquilo. Por suerte, Peeta llegó a tiempo.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Sí, menos mal que llegué a tiempo, sino quién sabe lo que le habrían hecho esos malnacidos a mi Kat—. Vale, pues entonces todo en orden—dice Portia levantándose. Cinna la imita y ambos van hacia la puerta.

—¡Ah!—Justo antes de salir, Cinna se gira hacia nosotros—, recordad que esta noche tenéis la primera entrevista con Caesar Flickerman. Tendréis que ocupar la tarde con la preparación. —¡La entrevista! Me había olvidado de ella por completo. Miro para Katniss, que de pronto se ha puesto rígida. Espero a que nuestros estilistas salgan por fin de mi habitación y me lanzo sin pensarlo a abrazarla, estrechándola contra mí lo más fuerte que puedo.

—Solo dos días preciosa, hoy y mañana, y luego podremos volver a casa. —Noto que asiente con la cabeza, pero también que tiene miedo. Estamos un rato así, abrazados, sin decir nada. Hasta que finalmente Katniss se levanta y comienza a recoger su ropa de la noche anterior. No sé qué hacer, así que me dedico a observarla ir y venir.

—Nos vemos luego—asiento algo confuso y contrariado ante su afirmación, para acto seguido verla salir del cuarto, con la ropa enrollada bajo el brazo. Doy un gran suspiro de frustración y me paso las manos por el pelo. Con lo bien que estábamos y de repente, por culpa de una estúpida entrevista… Aunque no puedo culparla, a mí tampoco me gusta que nos exhiban como si fuéramos simples objetos decorativos que solo tienen permitido decir "sí" a todo con una (falsa) sonrisa.

Miro el desastre que es mi cama, con las mantas y las sábanas todas arrugadas (y la colcha tirada quien sabe dónde), y las bandejas del desayuno medio llenas. Se me ha quitado todo el apetito que sentía, así que cojo las bandejas y las pongo en la mesilla. Estiro las sábanas y hago la cama. Sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo, el chico avox que normalmente me atiende es el que se encarga de estas cosas, pero así por lo menos me mantengo un rato ocupado, sin pensar en nada más. Recojo mi ropa del suelo y la coloco en el armario. Me miro las uñas, todavía pintadas de negro, y me dirijo al baño para despintarlas con un poco de algodón y el líquido que ayer me dejó Portia en la repisa del baño. Es un trabajo monótono, pero que requiere de toda mi atención, así que cuando acabo de quitar el color negro de la última uña y miro el reloj ya es la hora de comer. Me visto con lo primero que cojo de la cómoda y salgo del cuarto hacia el comedor.

Por el camino me encuentro con Haymitch, algo adormilado y con expresión malhumorada. Probablemente Effie ha vuelto a despertarlo a gritos (como siempre, si es que ya tenía que estar acostumbrado). Lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza que él me devuelve. Llegamos al comedor y a la mesa solo está Effie, que suaviza su expresión contrariada en cuanto nos ve aparecer—. ¡Menos mal! ¡Ya creí que no iba a venir nadie!

—¿Y Katniss?—pregunto yo mirando a mi alrededor. Effie menea la cabeza.

—Dice que no tiene hambre, que habéis desayunado tarde y mucho, y que no le apetece. —Hago una mueca. Es cierto, pero la mitad quedó intacto, por lo que en teoría no tendría por qué haberle quitado el apetito. No. Lo que le ha quitado las ganas de comer es otra cosa: el pánico que le tiene a las cámaras y a Snow. Suspiro silenciosamente y comienzo a comer. Al poco rato aparecen Cinna y Portia acompañados por ambos equipos de preparación, charlando seriamente. Alguno incluso tiene una arruga de profunda concentración en la frente. Cuando terminan de hablar se sientan a la mesa y empiezan a comer.

—Oh Peeta, ahora por la tarde tenemos mucho que hacer, así que no desaparezcas ¿vale?—dice Portia. Asiento con la cabeza, algo apesadumbrado. Miro de reojo para Cinna, que capta mi mirada y mueve la cabeza. Siento que parte de la preocupación se desvanece, parece que Katniss tan solo necesita algo de tiempo para asimilar lo de esta noche y lo de la siguiente.

En cuanto termino de comer no espero al postre. Me levanto de la mesa disculpándome educadamente (cosa que agrada a Effie, por lo que no me reclama nada) y voy hacia el pasillo en el que están nuestros cuartos (el mío y el de Katniss). Me acerco a la puerta de ella y llamo con los nudillos, suavemente. No me contesta. Vuelvo a intentarlo. Nada. Decido entonces tirar de la manilla. Para mi suerte está abierta, y no cerrada con llave. Abro unos centímetros, lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza—. ¿Kat?—Está de espaldas a la entrada, todavía vestida con mi camisa y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Noto un leve susurro rítmico en el aire: está cantando. Cierro los ojos, concentrándome en ese bello y tenue sonido: hacía tiempo que no la oía cantar, y es lo que me dejó totalmente prendado de ella. Mis labios se extienden en una sonrisa al reconocer la melodía, es la canción del valle, la misma que se atrevió a entonar delante de toda la clase el primer día de colegio, con aquel precioso vestido a cuadros rojos y el oscuro cabello recogido en dos gráciles trenzas.

Aquellos recuerdos eran de lo más valioso para mí, los atesoraba como si fueran parte misma de mi propia alma. No, probablemente lo son.

Katniss dejó de cantar en ese preciso momento, haciendo que abriera los ojos y que la magia, poco a poco, se disipara. Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente y me senté en la cama, envolviéndola con mis brazos desde atrás, pegando su espalda contra mi pecho. Pude sentir un pequeño temblor recorrer sus brazos mientras sus manos aferraban mis muñecas—. Todo va a salir bien preciosa, todo va a salir bien.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

La canción del valle… Hacía tanto tiempo que no la cantaba… Es una de las cosas que me tranquiliza cuando estoy nerviosa o asustada, uno de los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de mi padre. En cuanto termino de cantar el silencio vuelve a envolverme, pero no por mucho tiempo. Siento una oscilación en la cama y al poco los brazos de Peeta rodear mi cuerpo, junto a su voz diciéndome que todo va a salir bien. Me aferro a sus muñecas, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que lo que dice sea cierto, porque no soportaría ser la culpable de las horribles consecuencias de resultar lo contrario.

Recuesto la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Peeta y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez que desprende su cuerpo. Siento como el pánico va desapareciendo poco a poco, algo que solo sucede cuando estoy con él. Suspiro y sus brazos se cierran aún más en torno a mi torso—. Ya estoy mejor—digo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, porque sé que está inquieto, preocupado por mí.

—¿Seguro?—pregunta, bajando la cabeza a mi altura y mirándome a los ojos. Le sonrío en respuesta, una sonrisa algo floja, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Peeta frunce el ceño—. Kat, no hace falta que te sobreesfuerces ¿vale?

—Vale—contesto. Oigo voces en el pasillo, las voces de mi equipo de preparación. Peeta se levanta de la cama y un escalofrío me recorre la piel al dejar de sentir sus cálidos y protectores brazos alrededor de mi delgado cuerpo. Se acerca de nuevo a mí y me da un largo beso. Le correspondo en el acto.

—Hasta luego, preciosa—dice al tiempo que sale de la habitación. Respiro un par de veces más para tratar de calmar los latidos de mi corazón, que se habían disparado con este último beso.

A los dos minutos, Flavius, Venia y Octavia irrumpen como una exhalación en mi cuarto, parloteando sin parar con sus voces chillonas—. ¡Oh madre del amor hermoso! ¡Katniss! ¿Esto es…—dice Flavius nada más verme, señalándome con el dedo mientras Octavia da pequeños grititos emocionados. Miro hacia abajo, dándome cuenta de que todavía llevo puesta la camisa de Peeta, _sólo_ la camisa de Peeta, y al instante me sonrojo. Venia menea la cabeza con una sonrisa, mientras los otros tres me cogen de los brazos y me obligan a meterme en el baño a trompicones.

Como siempre, se ocupan de mí, peinándome, maquillándome y echándome mil y un potingues que sirven cada uno para una cosa distinta. "¡Este es para tener la piel suave!" "¡Este es nuevo! ¡Me han dicho que elimina las impurezas en tan solo unos segundos!". Mascotas, es lo que tiene.

Por fin, terminan su trabajo y asienten satisfechos. Me ponen frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en la habitación y me observo a mí misma; hago una mueca de disgusto, por mucho tiempo que pase no me acostumbro a verme llena de purpurina, con los labios pintados y las uñas perfectamente arregladas. Justo en ese momento entra Cinna, con mi vestido bajo el brazo. Esboza una sonrisa y suelta un silbido en cuanto me ve—. ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!—Frunzo el ceño y él ríe. Flavius, Venia y Octavia salen del cuarto echando risitas y felicitándose mutuamente, dejándome a solas con Cinna.

—¿Es eso mi vestido?—Pregunto sentándome en la cama.

—_El_ vestido. Estarás increíble. —Sonrío.

—Si lo has diseñado tú seguro que sí. —Me ayuda a vestirme y a ponerme los altos zapatos de tacón. Gracias al cielo, Effie no me ha obligado a tener una de sus sesiones de "entrenamiento".

Vuelvo a observarme en el espejo y suelto un largo suspiro. Cinna se coloca detrás de mí y pone sus finas manos sobre mis hombros, apretándolos para infundirme ánimos. Salimos de la habitación en dirección a la sala, donde ya están Haymitch y Portia, esperándonos.

Al poco rato aparecen Effie y Peeta. Se me corta la respiración nada más verle: está guapísimo, con sus rizos rubios cayéndole sobre la frente, parece uno de esos modelos de las revistas del Capitolio. Se acerca a mí; coge mi mano y me la besa, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento. Yo sonrío, con algo de nerviosismo, y él ríe—. Estás genial.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

La veo, está junto al sofá, y parece preocupada. Me acerco a ella y le cojo la mano, para llevármela a los labios, sin apartar la vista un segundo de sus preciosos ojos grises. Esboza una sonrisa algo nerviosa, y yo no puedo evitar reír—. Estás genial. —Le digo finalmente.

—Tú también. —Effie da unas palmadas para llamar nuestra atención, diciendo que ya es hora de irnos. Salimos todos juntos del Centro de Entrenamiento y una de esas limusinas nos está esperando. El conductor nos lleva hasta el ya tan conocido y odiado plató en el que, una vez más, Caesar Flickerman nos interrogará sobre nuestras vidas.

Katniss no para de mover la pierna en todo el viaje, así que la atraigo hacia mí, haciendo que su cabeza se recueste en mi hombro; hundo la nariz en su pelo y la abrazo fuerte por la cintura, haciéndole saber que estoy con ella, y que no la voy a dejar sola—. Todo saldrá bien. —Noto como traga saliva y asiente, algo temblorosa. Afianzo el agarre en torno a su cintura y la ayudo a bajar del vehículo.

El plató al aire libre ya está lleno de cámaras y de gente que va de aquí para allá chillando órdenes. Vuelve a haber el mismo sofá rojo en el que estuvimos sentados la última vez—. ¡Katniss, Peeta!—Nos volvemos al oír el llamado. Caesar Flickerman viene hacia nosotros con un traje azul celeste, el pelo y las cejas teñidos del mismo color y con purpurina en los párpados. No ha cambiado ni un ápice en estos meses: ni una arruga, ni una pata de gallo, ni un grano, nada, la misma perfección artificial de siempre—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!—A Katniss le da dos efusivos besos en las mejillas y a mí un alegre apretón de manos.

—¿Cómo estás Caesar?—pregunto yo, tratando de ser educado. Él sonríe mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—¡Estupendamente! ¡No sabéis lo entusiasmado que estoy con la entrevista de esta noche! ¡Va a ser increíble!

—Seguro que sí—dice Katniss con algo de sarcasmo. Por suerte, Caesar está tan en su nube que ni se entera.

—¡Preparaos! ¡Porque pienso averiguar hasta vuestros más oscuros secretos!—río con él ante la broma, porque dudo mucho (muchísimo) que llegue a contarle alguna vez a alguien abiertamente de los maravillosos encuentros que comparto con mi chica. A mi lado Katniss sonríe, de una forma que hace que tenga escalofríos. Conozco esa sonrisa escalofriante, significa que "antes muerta y enterrada que dejarte saber algo de mi vida".

Suspiro y abrazo a Katniss, que murmura algo ininteligible para mí. Veo como Haymitch nos hace un gesto casi imperceptible para que lo sigamos. Fuertemente agarrado de la mano de Katniss, me dirijo hacia allí. Casi tengo que arrastrarla, pero finalmente se resigna y se pone a mi altura.

Al llegar a una zona algo apartada, rodeada de tablas de madera, se detiene y se vuelve hacia nosotros—. Escuchadme bien, porque no pienso repetirlo. Sonreiréis, contestaréis con buena cara a todo lo que os pregunten, os reiréis de los chistes que haga, por muy malos que sean y no, mandarlos a tomar viento no es una opción—termina al ver como Katniss abría la boca para hablar. Ella se enfurruña, cruzando sus delgados y oliváceos brazos sobre el pecho. Está muy graciosa, parece una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de denegar un caramelo.

—Tranquilo Haymitch, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. —Le digo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Más os vale, mocosos, porque sino ya podéis iros preparando para cavar vuestra propia tumba. —Katniss resopla y Haymitch la mira seriamente—. Esto no es un juego, preciosa, es la realidad. Como se os ocurra cagarla, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente, no viviréis para contarlo.

—Eso ya lo sé—dice Katniss, molesta, descruzando los brazos y mirando a nuestro mentor fijamente.

—Pues eso. —Oímos un timbrazo y pronto todo el plató se sumerge en el más absoluto caos.

—¡Cinco minutos, cinco minutos! ¡Salimos en cinco minutos!

—¡Cámaras dos y cuatro, enfocad al plató! ¡Tres y seis, al público! ¡Uno, cinco y siete, a los protagonistas!

—¡Maquillaje fuera!

—¡Vosotros dos! ¡Rápìdo venga!—Una chica de no más de veinticinco años nos agarra y nos empuja hacia el sillón. Caesar ya está sentado en su silla de siempre, con sus tarjetas de preguntas en las manos. Katniss y yo nos dejamos en el sofá, aturdidos por la actividad que se desarrolla a nuestro alrededor. Caesar nos sonríe, para infundirnos ánimos.

—Tranquilos, lo vais a hacer divinamente ¡todo el mundo os adora! Katniss cielo ¿por qué no te acurrucas junto a Peeta?—Katniss traga saliva, pero se quita los zapatos (lo cual parece que le proporciona un tremendo alivio) y sube las piernas a la tapicería, pegando su cuerpo al mío y abrazándose a mi torso.

—¡Dos minutos!—Haymitch, ya sentado en su lugar entre el público, que murmura emocionado señalándonos, levanta los pulgares, para infundirnos ánimos. Cinna nos asiente con la cabeza y Portia nos sonríe.

—¡Un minuto!—Katniss se pega todavía más a mi cuerpo y siento un repentino calor recorrer mi estómago ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora no! ¡Contrólate, Peeta, contrólate! ¡Qué estás en un plató de televisión con miles de personas vigilando todos y cada uno de tus movimientos! Cierro los ojos, tratando de controlar mi respiración, levemente agitada. Caesar nos sonríe y se prepara para saludar al público—. ¡Cinco… —Ya viene—, cuatro… —Consigo relajarme un poco—, tres… —Katniss tiembla un poco y aprieto más su cintura—, dos… —Vale, respiramos hondo y… —uno!—Allá vamos.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Una multitud ensordecedora nos recibe, dando palmas, silbando y chillando. Atisbo desde mi escondrijo alguna que otra pancarta con nuestros nombres rodeados de corazones pintados, o dentro de un corazón gigante (no sé que será peor). Peeta saluda y sonríe, al igual que Caesar, que hace gestos para intentar controlar el entusiasmo que se respira en el ambiente. Finalmente lo consigue, y dirige su atención hacia nosotros. Saco parcialmente la cabeza del hueco que hay entre el cuerpo de Peeta y el sofá, y lo miro, intentando sonreír lo más naturalmente que puedo. No sé si me ha salido bien, pero seré optimista y pensaré que sí—. Bueno, Peeta, Katniss ¡es un honor para todos nosotros que estéis de nuevo aquí! ¿Cómo os habéis sentido a vuestro regreso después del merecido descanso que habéis tenido por vuestra gran victoria en los Juegos?—Le aprieto la mano a Peeta, indicándole que me deje contestar a mí.

—Oh estupendamente Caesar. No veíamos la hora de volver a esta maravillosa ciudad.

—¡Tú eres maravillosa!—Grita alguien del público; los demás ríen con ganas, pero asienten con la cabeza.

—Oh, nos vais a sacar los colores, Katniss. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo en vuestras pequeñas vacaciones?

—Un poco de todo, Caesar. —Esta vez es Peeta el que contesta—. Aunque debo admitir que pasamos más tiempo con la familia que los dos solos, los echamos muchísimos de menos durante los Juegos. —Caesar asiente, serio.

—Claro, claro, es lógico. Y echando la vista atrás ¿cómo os sentís por haber ganado los últimos Juegos?—Me muerdo fuertemente la mejilla para no soltarle una burrada. Peeta vuelve a apretarme la mano, con la misma intensidad.

—La verdad, mejor imposible. Nuestro distrito nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, están muy orgullosos de lo que hemos conseguido—dice.

—¡Cómo no estarlo! ¡Sois maravillosos!

—Oh Caesar ¡vas a hacer que me sonroje!—El público ríe por el chiste de Peeta, mientras que yo no puedo parar de sudar frío, mientras mi mente no deja de repetirme una y otra vez que diga algo, lo que sea, pero algo. Sin embargo tengo la garganta seca y las palabras no quieren salir.

—¿Y cómo va vuestra relación?—Tengo unas ganas locas de fulminarlo con la mirada ¡¿y a él qué narices le importa?! Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Haymitch, que me hace señas exasperado: "¡haz algo! ¡Lo que sea!".

—Todo lo bien que cabría esperar—contesto yo, mirando fijamente a Caesar y a sus párpados azul celeste. Él alza una ceja con una misteriosa sonrisa, quiere que sea más explícita. Haymitch sigue haciéndome aspavientos, desesperado ¿quieren una demostración? Pues ale, ahí les va: agarro a Peeta por el cuello de la camisa y tiro de él hacia mí, haciendo que nuestros labios choquen. Enseguida oigo a la gente chillar emocionada. Cuando nos separamos, ambos estamos sonrojados. Peeta alza una mano y me acaricia la mejilla, yo cierro los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, hasta que la voz de Caesar me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—No sé ustedes lo que pensarán amigos, pero ese ha sido un auténtico beso apasionado. —¡Ja! Cómo se nota que no nos conocen.

Caesar hace un par de comentarios más en la misma línea, que consigue arrancar risas al público. Luego se nos queda mirando fijamente durante unos segundos, pensativo—. Katniss ¿cómo ha tomado tu madre lo vuestro? La última que le preguntamos al respecto no parecía muy contenta—dice en tono jovial. Yo sonrío de una forma que quiero que parezca enigmática.

—Bastante bien, la verdad, aunque sigue opinando que soy demasiado joven como para tener novio.

—¡Espero que no te coma Peeta!—Él ríe al tiempo que sacude la cabeza.

—Me llevo bastante bien con mi suegra, gracias al cielo, aunque todavía no me permite quedarme a solas con Kat en la misma habitación—Caesar abre los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo llamarme por mi apodo cariñoso.

—¡Kat amigos! ¡Kat!—Me sonrojo ligeramente mientras el público murmura emocionado. Echo un rápido vistazo a Haymitch, que asiente con aprobación: "lo estáis haciendo muy bien, preciosa"—¿Y tu pequeña cuñada, Peeta?—Me tenso ¿por qué siempre tienen que preguntar por ella?

—Prim lo adora. —Me apresuro a contestar.

—Más bien, adora mi capacidad con la pastelería—dice Peeta, soltando un fingido suspiro de resignación. Los integrantes del público vuelven a reír.

—Bueno, si eres tan bueno besando como haciendo pasteles entonces no lo dudo—dice Caesar, haciendo de nuevo que se me suban los colores.

Parece que la entrevista va bastante bien, así que me permito destensar los hombros y relajarme un tanto. Sin embargo, a medida que avanza la noche Caesar nos hace preguntas cada vez más incómodas, personales y comprometidas. Me huelo que ha sido cosa del presidente Snow (cómo no), y el pánico vuelve a invadirme.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Creo que no va tan mal. Incluso cuando Caesar nos pregunta algo demasiado íntimo o cuya respuesta no queremos revelar, soy capaz de tomar las riendas y esquivar la pregunta. Katniss me lo agradece cada vez dándome un leve apretón en la mano, que yo enseguida correspondo.

Haymitch se desespera por momentos, al ver nuestros titubeos y nuestra vacilación en las últimas preguntas, sobre todo cuando Caesar nos insinúa si pronto podríamos ampliar la familia. Sé que Katniss casi le salta encima para arrancarle la lengua en ese momento, pero afortunadamente se contuvo. Me costó un mundo convencerlo (a él y a todos los que estaban allí, observándonos) de que todavía era demasiado pronto como para pensar en… bueno… en tener hijos, aunque, si soy sincero, siempre he imaginado como sería tener un hijo, un precioso niño (o niña) con la piel olivácea de Katniss y su cabello castaño oscuro, largo y sedoso, junto a unos ojos como los míos, azules como el cielo.

Sería perfecto, pero también imposible. No me torturo con esa imagen, porque sé que Katniss no quiere niños, y yo lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, absoluta y totalmente feliz.

Ahora Caesar nos está haciendo preguntas sobre los próximos Juegos, sobre la clase de mentores que seremos, además, los siguientes son especiales, son los septuagésimo quintos, el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. ¿Qué macabra idea se les habrá ocurrido esta vez para "celebrar" tan excelso acontecimiento? Tiemblo solo de pensarlo.

Sacudo la cabeza para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos y me centro en la entrevista. Cuando llegamos al final, el público, y Caesar mismo, corea nuestros nombres, en una ruidosa súplica para que nos besemos de nuevo. Agarro a mi novia por el mentón, obligándola a levantar los ojos para mirarme, y la beso de forma superficial, no quiero demostrar todos mis sentimientos frente a una masa de desconocidos que solo nos ven como dos pedazos de carne.

En cuanto suena el timbre que anuncia el final de la tortura y se apagan las luces, Katniss y yo nos escabullimos lo más rápido posible hacia la salida. Nos introducimos en la limusina y nos quedamos allí, sentados, esperando a que aparezcan los demás—. No ha ido tan mal. —Oigo que dice Katniss con voz hueca. Yo suspiro y la abrazo, para reconfortarla, porque sé que lo ha pasado fatal.

—No, no ha ido tan mal—repito yo. El resto de nuestro selecto grupo no tarda en aparecer. Como siempre, Effie chilla emocionada sobre lo bien que lo habíamos hecho y lo fabulosos que estábamos allí sobre el escenario, comentando algún detalle con Cinna y Portia, mientras Haymitch se dedica a mirar por la ventana con aire distraído, claramente está pensando en algo, aunque me da miedo averiguar en qué.

En cuanto llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento y subimos a nuestra planta, Haymitch nos pide que vayamos con él al salón. Effie, Cinna y Portia nos dan las buenas noches y se retiran a dormir. Nosotros seguimos a nuestro mentor. Una vez en la estancia, Haymitch se acerca al mueble bar y saca una botella de algo que parece licor. Sin vaso ni nada, le da un trago, así, a pelo, para luego fijar su mirada gris en nosotros—. Ha estado bien—dice, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá de cuero negro—, pero no lo suficiente. Mañana tendréis que ser más convincentes ¿estamos?—Yo asiento. Haymitch mira para Katniss, que se ha quedado pensativa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo del techo—. ¿Estamos, preciosa?—Ella sale de su ensimismamiento y nos mira, adoptando de pronto una actitud seria.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo. —Haymitch bufa.

—Así que se te ha ocurrido "algo", genial, oigámoslo. —Katniss lo mira ofendida.

—¡Pues sí! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso tú tienes el monopolio de las buenas ideas?—Haymitch alza una ceja.

—¿Acaso lo dudas, preciosa?—No puedo por más que echarme a reír, ambos son iguales, se comportan como niños.

—Di, Kat ¿qué se te ha ocurrido para salir del paso?—Ella me mira, se sonroja y luego desvía la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Es… bueno… um… cómo decirlo…. esto… —tartamudea. Vale, ahora sí que me estoy empezando a preocupar.

—Suéltalo de una vez—gruñe Haymitch. Katniss toma aire y me mira fijamente, sonrojada.

—Pídeme matrimonio. —Me congelé. Aquella atolondrada chica no podía estar hablando en serio.

¿O si?

Mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas mientras que mi alocado corazón se desbocó, y lo peor de todo es que tenía unas ganas locas de decirle que sí.

¿Estaba loca por querer hacerlo? Tal vez, pero… Haymitch se había quedado pensando, y finalmente asintió—. Es buena idea, podría funcionar ¿tú qué dices, chico?—Tragué seco, rogando al cielo porque estuviera tomando la decisión correcta.

—De acuerdo. —Nunca pensé que esas dos palabras llegaran a salir de mi garganta. Acababa de firmar una sentencia, lo que no sabía era si sería para bien o para mal.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**Fin capítulo 7**

**¿Queréis saber la fórmula perfecta para estar desaparecida dos semanas sin que ni cristo sepa nada de ti a excepción de los que viven contigo? ¿Si? (Inner: No). Pues allá va:**

**(Gripe + universidad) x época de bajón = falta de tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa salvo estar tirada en cama muriéndote del asco.**

**Sé que no tengo excusa, pero por favor, entended que a veces hay cosas que escapan a nuestro control (Inner: como la maldita fiebre ¡estúpida gripe!). Intentaré que no se repita, pero si me vulevo a poner enferma, lo sabréis enseguida por mi falta de actividad xD.**

**Idas de olla aparte, a los que os pude haber preocupado, os digo que no os preocupéis, no pienso dejar esta historia tirada, no soy de las que empiezan una cosa para dejarla a medias (Inner: bueno...), no en el arte de escribir. Cualquier historia que empiezo, la termino, aunque me cueste sangre, sudor y lágrimas (Inner: ahí tengo que darte la razón), gracias. En cuánto al capítulo... Me costó un mundo decidirme entre dejarlo así o cambiarlo completamente, sobre todo la última parte. Hice algunos arreglillos con respecto al orginal, pero bueno, espero que haya valido la pena el esfuerzo xD.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Anikar: **gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado xD.

**MoneySnapePrince83:** afortunadamente no me ha ido tan mal como esperaba xD. Y sí, a mí también me encantaría tener un Peeta para mí (Inner: ¿y a quién no?).

**fedra:** aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado xD.

**Alisseawarren: **¡muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! La verdad, tenía un miedo terrible a no poder amoldar bien los personajes, es algo con lo que me cuesta lidiar siempre que escribo una historia ¡has conseguido que me sonroje y todo! ¡Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado!

**yusha:** gracias por pasarte a comentar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado xD. (Inner: estás empezando a ser repetitiva...).

**vane-.-16:** gracias por tu comentario. Aquí la continuación que espero que te haya gustado xD.

**illyara:** gracias por comentar. ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**Nada más, me voy a dormir, que son las tres menos veinte de la mañana y me estoy muriendo de sueño (Inner: ¡bieeeeeeeen!). Buenas noches gente.**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	9. Acto

**¡YAHOI! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de verdad! Siempre digo "pal próximo finde" y me retraso una semana ¡lo sientoooooo! (Inner: tonta... *capón mental* ¡¿por qué has hecho eso?!) Porque sí.**

**En fin, os dejo leer, y como siempre (Inner: explicaciones abajo).**

**Disclaimer: **Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para que mi insana imaginación no se desborde y acabe conmigo xD.

**Chapter 8**

**POV Katniss**

Me revuelvo entre las sábanas, refunfuñando entre dientes. No he podido dormir nada en toda la noche, y siento como si hubiese corrido una maratón: tengo los músculos agarrotados y un dolor de cabeza terrible. Golpeo la almohada frustrada e intento acomodarme, pero vuelvo a dar vueltas y vueltas, sin encontrar una pose cómoda. Finalmente me doy por vencida y me incorporo con un bufido. Aparto de un manotazo las mantas y miro al otro lado de la cama: vacío.

Peeta no ha venido por la noche a dormir conmigo, como hace siempre. Después de proponerle mi idea de que me pidiese matrimonio, dijo que estaba muy cansado y se encerró en su habitación. No ha salido desde entonces, y yo he sido incapaz de dormir sin sus protectores brazos rodeándome el cuerpo, sin oír los latidos de su corazón, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias…

Sacudo la cabeza y suspiro. No sé qué le ha pasado ¿estará molesto? ¿Enfadado? No entiendo por qué, él me ama, se supone que en algún momento querría… bueno… eso.

Una boda.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda: boda, una boda, algo de lo que siempre he huido, algo de lo que siempre he evitado hablar, salvo con Gale, pero solo para decirle, confirmarle y reafirmarle que yo nunca me casaría ni tendría hijos. Matrimonio. La sola idea me aterra, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para tratar de convencer a todo Panem de que nuestro amor es verdadero e inquebrantable, para convencer al presidente Snow.

Si esto no lo hace, entonces no habrá salvación posible; ni para nosotros, ni para los distritos. Me aferro al colchón y aprieto la mandíbula. No, eso no va a ocurrir, no puedo ponerme en lo peor, Haymitch me ha dicho que hay esperanza, y si lo dice don tremendista, es que la hay.

Me siento un poco mejor, y reteniendo ese pensamiento me levanto y me dirijo al baño. Me doy una ducha, intentando relajarme, me visto y salgo de la habitación en dirección al comedor. Effie, Cinna, Portia y los dos equipos de preparación ya están dando buena cuenta del desayuno. Me siento en una silla, dando un escueto buenos días y moviendo mi cabeza a un lado y a otro—. Si buscas a Peeta, todavía no se ha levantado—dice la suave voz de Portia. Miro hacia ella y me sonrojo ligeramente.

—Buscaba a Haymitch… —susurro. Mentira, pero no quiero que noten lo desesperada que estoy. Effie frunce el ceño.

—Está en el salón—asiento, dándole las gracias, y me dispongo a desayunar. No tengo mucho apetito, pero me obligo a comer algo para no levantar sospechas de que algo malo ocurre.

—Katniss ¿ha pasado algo entre Peeta y tú?—pregunta Cinna. Alzo la cabeza hacia él, con una expresión que quiero sea de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—salto yo, nerviosa.

—Es que no es normal… ¿Os habéis peleado o algo?—niego frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿Se encuentra mal?—Me encojo de hombros, y antes de que sigan haciéndome preguntas incómodas me disculpo, digo que todo estaba muy rico y me voy del comedor.

Tal vez Haymitch sepa algo, así que dirijo mis pasos hacia el salón, donde encuentro a mi mentor recostado en uno de los sillones, con un vaso en la mano de algún líquido que sin ninguna duda contiene alcohol. Me siento a su lado y jugueteo con las puntas de mi cabello castaño, nerviosa. No sé muy bien cómo empezar. Respiro hondo y me vuelvo hacia él—. ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Peeta?—Haymitch gruñe. He aprendido a descifrar sus gruñidos, así que sé que este es un sí—. ¿Y qué es lo que tiene? ¿Está enfadado o algo así?—Vuelve a gruñir: no. Vale—. Entonces ¿qué…

—Está abatido, preciosa. Está angustiado, nervioso, triste, y toda una ristra de emociones negativas. —Frunzo el ceño ¿y por qué no me lo ha dicho?

—¿Por qué?—pregunto. Haymitch bufa, como queriendo decir que es obvio.

—La proposición. El matrimonio que tú y él vais a tener que llevar. —Abro los ojos con sorpresa.

—Creí que era lo que él quería. —Haymitch clava sus ojos grises en mí, con reproche ¿y ahora qué he hecho?

—Él quería que fuese de verdad, no un acto fingido frente a un montón de desconocidos. —Me quedo rígida. Así que de eso se trataba. Peeta, él… quería que lo nuestro fuese de verdad, algo real.

Trago saliva y salgo disparada hacia mi cuarto. Me ha vuelto a invadir el pánico.

De verdad… Algo real…

Me tiro sobre la cama y hundo la cabeza en la almohada, ahogando los sollozos que pugnan por salir de mi garganta.

Lo he vuelto a hacer, he vuelto a hacerle daño a Peeta. Lo que yo veo como una simple acción necesaria y útil para sobrevivir él lo ve como algo más, algo que había soñado poder hacer alguna vez, conmigo.

Y voy yo y echo por tierra todas sus ilusiones. Soy la peor persona del mundo mundial. Me odio a mí misma.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo tirado en el suelo observando el techo? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Desde que Katniss (¡mi Katniss!) dio esa idea de que le pidiese matrimonio no he salido de las cuatro paredes que conforman mi cuarto del Centro de Entrenamiento.

Por un lado me siento eufórico ¡voy a casarme! Es decir ¡voy a casarme con ella! ¡Con Katniss Everdeen! ¡La chica de la que estoy profundamente enamorado!

Pero por otro no puedo evitar pensar que esto, lo que yo veo como algo importante y bonito, para ella no es más que un intento de sobrevivir. Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme utilizado. Aunque sé que me quiere, también sé que ella nunca quiso, no quiere, casarse.

Suspiro, dándome la vuelta para colocarme de costado en el frío suelo de mármol. He sido incapaz de dormirme en la cama, así que en un vano intento por descansar me he ido al suelo con una almohada y una manta en algún momento de la mitad de la noche.

¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Si tan solo no hubiera salido el nombre de Prim, si no hubiera salido el mío…

Sacudo la cabeza y me vuelvo de nuevo, quedando boca arriba. No, jamás lamentaré el haber sido tributo en los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Gracias a ello, pude acercarme a ella, hablarle por primera vez, tocarla, decirle que la amo, besarla y… hacerle el amor.

Suspiro de nuevo. Mi mente se va ahora hacia otros derroteros, centrándose en otra cuestión, quizá más importante: ¿por qué se le habrá ocurrido semejante cosa? Sé que en mayor parte es para salir adelante, para poder sobrevivir, para decirles a los del Capitolio: "¡Hey, mirad que feliz soy con mi prometido! No tengo intención ninguna de empezar una rebelión". Sin embargo… ¿y si hubiera algo más? ¿Tal vez es que ella ha llegado a sentir por mí algo más fuerte? Mis latidos se descontrolan, y una pequeña chispa de esperanza se enciende en mi pecho, chispa que me apresuro a apagar, porque no quiero… no debo hacerme ilusiones. Con Katniss todo puede pasar.

Oigo unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Los ignoro. Se repiten. Vuelvo a ignorarlos. Siguen. Estoy a punto de gritar que me dejen en paz cuando oigo la tranquila voz de Portia—. Peeta, cielo ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? Si la respuesta es sí da un golpe. —Golpeo la mesilla de noche. Ella respira aliviada al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Puedes abrir, por favor? Todos estamos preocupados por ti—pues muy bien—, Katniss se ha pasado toda la mañana suspirando y dando vueltas por la planta de un lado a otro, hablando sola. Effie cree que está empezando a desvariar. —Me quedo un segundo en blanco ¿Katniss está preocupada por mí? ¡Mierda! Me levanto de un salto y abro la puerta de golpe, dejando pasar a Portia. La puerta se cierra de nuevo de forma suave y ella se planta delante de mí, con los brazos en jarras y con sus finos labios rojos fruncidos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—contesto yo automáticamente. Ella alza las cejas y entrecierra los ojos, mirándome fijamente.

—No me mientas—dice, inclinándose amenazadoramente hacia mí—. No es normal que Katniss y tú hayáis dormido separados, que no os hayáis presentados juntos a desayunar, que Katniss ande llorando por las esquinas diciendo que es la peor persona del mundo y que Haymitch esté más irritado de lo normal. —Se me planta un nudo en la garganta ¿he hecho llorar a Katniss? Le pediré que me golpee la próxima vez que reúna el valor suficiente para hablarle—. ¿Qué-ha-pasado?—pregunta de nuevo separando las palabras con énfasis. No me va a dejar escapar. Suspiro. Total, se acabará sabiendo esta misma noche ¿no? Portia se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas, sin dejar de mirarme, esperando a que empiece a hablar.

—Ayer, después de la entrevista, Haymitch nos dijo que necesitábamos algo… ser más convincentes ¿vale?—Ella frunce el ceño y asiente—. Bien. A continuación nos quedamos los dos pensando, Katniss estaba inusualmente callada, así que Haymitch le preguntó que en qué estaba pensando, ella dijo que tenía una idea, discutieron un poco, le pregunté qué se le había ocurrido, me lo dijo y colapsé. Fin.

—¿Qué te dijo?—demandó. Esquivé sus ojos inquisidores y no contesté—. Peeta… Si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte.

—_Como si pudieras_—pensé para mis adentros. Suspiré por enésima vez en el día y la miré a los ojos—. Me dijo que le pidiera matrimonio—Portia abrió los ojos y la boca, en tres perfectas os, sorprendida—. ¡Así mismo reaccioné yo! ¡Matimonio! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer… pensar? Haymitch la apoyó, dijo que era buena idea, que lo hiciera, pero… ¡No puedo!—He empezado a gritar, exasperado, pero me da igual—. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡Y lo peor de todo es una parte de mí está bailando de felicidad! ¡Me grita que aproveche la oportunidad y acepte hacerlo! Pero… ¿y si no sale bien? ¿Y si con el paso del tiempo se arrepiente? ¿Y su familia? ¿Y la mía? ¿Qué pensarán mis padres en cuánto lo vean por televisión? ¿Mis hermanos? La madre de Katniss… ¡dios! ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que me hará en cuanto lleguemos a casa! ¡Y además está Gale! ¡Se supone que yo quería dejarle espacio! No presionarla, dejar que se pensara lo nuestro por si decidía… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No sé qué hacer!—Me agarro el pelo frustrado y me dejo caer sobre la cama, al lado de mi estilista.

Al cabo de un rato, Portia se acerca y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia ella hasta apoyar su cabeza sobre la mía—. Oh cariño… —murmura. Ni ella sabe qué decir.

—Portia ¿qué debo hacer?—pregunto con la voz a punto de quebrárseme. Ella suspira.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, cielo, pero una cosa sí te puedo decir. —Se aleja de mí y me levanta el mentón, obligándome a mirarla—. Si no estás seguro, si crees que hay otra salida, díselo. Déjale las cosas claras.

—El problema es precisamente ese, que no hay otra salida, al menos no una viable—digo, porque la idea de hacer saltar por los aires el Capitolio en un acto suicida es ahora mismo la mar de tentadora, pero también imposible de llevar a cabo.

—Entonces no hay nada qué pensar, debes hacerlo y ya.

—¡Pero no puedo! Se supone que estas cosas no… no son así, y yo…

—Lo sé, pero dime ¿algo en vuestra relación es normal?—Ahora que lo dice… —. Ni tú ni Katniss habéis empezado esto por azar, por coincidencia o porque ambos lo deseáis, eso es cierto. Pero también lo es el que tú la ames, y el que ella te quiera. Piensa en esto como en una oportunidad, Peeta, una oportunidad para ser feliz con ella, a su lado.

—Portia…

—Ella ya ha escogido, cariño, solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta. Tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo. —Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ¿Acaso había dicho… Portia sonrió al ver la expresión de mi rostro—. No te sorprendas tanto, seguro que en el fondo ya lo sospechabas.

—T-tú ¿de verdad crees que… —Portia rio.

—Ay Peeta, solo tienes que fijarte en la forma en que te mira. Ha ido cambiando poco a poco, y es probable que ella trate de evitarlo a toda costa, pero está ahí, en sus ojos, no hay duda. Cinna y yo llevamos un tiempo comentándolo. Date una oportunidad de ser egoísta, y quien sabe, tal vez funcione mejor de lo que crees. —Me lanzo a abrazarla, estrechándola fuertemente contra mí.

—Gracias—murmuro emocionado. Ella me da unos golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando nos separamos me sonríe una última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

Me quedo unos minutos en silencio, meditando detenidamente todo lo que me ha dicho Portia. Sí ¿por qué no? A lo mejor…

Una amplia sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro y llamo al chico avox que normalmente se ocupa de mi cuarto—. Tráeme lápiz y papel, por favor. —El chico asiente y sale de la habitación, para volver minutos después con lo que le había pedido. Le doy las gracias y me acomodo en la cama, para escribir una proposición de matrimonio digna de Caesar Flickermann.

¿Qué puedo poner? Las ideas surgen y comienzo a escribir, esperando sorprender a mi chica en llamas esta noche.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Me observo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, con el vestido rojo ceñido a mi cintura y el pelo suelto, cayendo por mi espalda—. Estás estupenda—dice Cinna detrás de mí. Bufo.

—Parezco un corazón versión mini—replico yo, extendiendo uno de mis delgados brazos delante de él y apretándome el hueso del codo. Él ríe.

—Pues yo creo que estás muy sexy. —Sí, ya claro.

—Katniss ¿estás lista?—pregunta Haymitch entrando en mi cuarto. Suelta un silbido en cuanto me ve—. Increíblemente sexy, preciosa, vas a dejar patidifuso al chico. —Me sonrojo y desvío la vista al suelo. Oigo a Cinna y a mi mentor intercambiar unas palabras. Para cuando vuelvo a levantar los ojos, solo queda Haymitch. Se sienta en la cama y da un palmadita a su lado, indicándome que me siente yo también.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto tomando asiento sobre la fina colcha. No me contesta, se dedica a observarme detenidamente durante varios minutos, mientras yo me revuelvo, incómoda—. Suéltalo de una vez—salto yo antes de que el silencio me mate. Haymitch suspira.

—Hoy va a pasar algo importante, algo que cambiará tu vida y la de Peeta para siempre.

—Lo sé—digo yo, adivinando que se refiere a la propuesta de matrimonio.

—No, no lo sabes. —Abro la boca para responderle, pero me corta antes de que pueda decir siquiera una sílaba—. Lo que dijiste ayer, lo de que Peeta te pidiera casarse contigo, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, preciosa. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Que me hará la típica pregunta de "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" o algo así, entonces yo chillaré un "Sí" emocionada y me lanzaré a sus brazos para besarlo. —Haymitch meneó la cabeza con una mano tapando su rostro.

—Tendrás que casarte con él, Katniss.

—No me digas—dije en tono sarcástico. Mi mentor me ignoró.

—Casarte, preciosa, casarte ¿sabes lo que implica eso?

—Haymitch, sé lo que es casarse—suspiró, y yo comencé a exasperarme—. ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

—Katniss, en este país, un matrimonio implica pasar el resto de tu vida junto a una persona. Quererla, amarla, respetarla, serle fiel. Esas cosas. —Mis ojos se abren al comprenderlo.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh. Veo que al fin lo has pillado. —¡Y tanto!

La realidad me cayó encima como una balde de agua fría: tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Peeta. No podría pensar (literalmente) en nadie más. No es que ahora mismo quisiera hacerlo pero…

Eso era mandar a la mierda cualquier atisbo de posibilidad de tener algo con Gale.

Aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, creo que hace tiempo que ya descarté esa posibilidad.

Tal vez, ya estaba empezando a _amar_ a Peeta.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Miro nervioso a todos lados, balaceándome una y otra vez sobre las plantas de los pies.

Me encuentro en el plató al aire libre, aguardando a que me llamen para sentarme en ese sofá rojo y que Caesar Flickermann me fría a preguntas. Katniss se escabulló de mi lado en cuanto llegamos, excusándose porque quería ir al baño, y mi mente empezó a agitarse.

¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Se lo había pensado mejor? No pude evitar sentir tristeza y decepción. Portia se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó—. No te preocupes, cielo, todo saldrá bien. —El ruidoso timbre que anuncia que el espectáculo está a punto de empezar resuena por todo el lugar, y una actividad frenética se desata.

Inmediatamente me veo empujado hacia ese dichoso sofá rojo. Mi novia no tarda en aparecer, con ese sexy vestido rojo que se ciñe a todo su cuerpo resaltando sus tentadoras curvas.

Me ruborizo al instante y aparto la mirada. Noto hundirse la tapicería del sofá a mi lado y el cálido cuerpo de Katniss acurrucarse contra mi brazo. Automáticamente le paso un brazo por los hombros y la aprieto contra mí. Ella suspira—. Peeta. —La miro. Sus ojos están fijos en mí, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme—. Te quiero. —Se me corta la respiración, y todas las dudas que pudiera haber sentido se desvanecen.

—Oh Kat. —hundo el rostro en la curva de su cuello, respirando pesadamente. Ella entrelaza las manos en mi nuca.

De pronto oímos chillidos emocionados y salimos de nuestro mundo. La gente está gritando como loca, y Caesar Flichermann nos observa enternecido—. Eso ha sido tan… —Se le escapan un par de lágrimas que se apresura a limpiar. Katniss y yo nos miramos y, no pudiendo aguantar más, estallamos en carcajadas—. ¡Hey! ¡No seáis crueles con un viejo sentimental!—El público se ríe.

Al cabo de un rato. Caesar adopta una pose algo más seria y formal, para centrarse en la entrevista—. Bien, continuando con lo de ayer…. —dice en tono misterioso—¿cómo creéis que afectará a los que os rodean vuestra relación?

—La verdad, no creo que haya grandes cambios. Ya todos lo saben, así que… —Katniss se encoge de hombros.

—No me creo que nadie os haya dicho nada.

—_Oh claro que sí_—pienso para mis adentros. Estoy más que seguro de que Gale le ha dicho a Katniss algo al respecto.

—Nos tratan igual que siempre, aunque bueno, los comentarios tampoco escasean—digo yo con una expresión insinuante.

—¡No sigas Peeta! ¡Que soy un hombre decente!—río con ganas, pero puedo notar que a mi lado Katniss está ligeramente (por no decir muy) incómoda. No le gusta hablar de nuestra vida privada, lo sé, pero es algo ineludible y necesario para tener a la gente del Capitolio contenta.

Caesar hace un par de comentarios más en esa misma línea picante, para luego pasar a preguntar sobre nuestras aficiones y "dones"—. Yo pinto—contesto cuando me pregunta.

—¡Maravilloso! ¿Por qué no nos enseñas alguno de tus dibujos?

—Sería todo un honor, pero desgraciadamente no he traído ninguno conmigo.

—¿Y qué es lo que sueles pintar o dibujar? ¡Y no me digas que campos y flores porque no me lo creo!—No, pero me encantaría.

—Bueno… Normalmente hago retratos. De mis padres, de mis hermanos, de mis amigos, de la gente del distrito…. —Mi conciencia me recrimina por ser tan hipócrita. No, lo que más pinto son los Juegos: Rue volando de árbol en árbol, Cato afilando sus armas, la cornucopia llena de sangre, algún que otro tributo al que vi morir con mis propios ojos… Escenas que desearía que desaparecieron de mi mente pero que mi cerebro se empeña en reproducir una y otra vez sin descanso.

—¿Alguno mío?—Esbozo una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Es que te gustaría posar para mí, Caesar?

—¡Peeta, por dios!—El público silba y se ríe. Se vuelve hacia Katniss—. ¿Y tú, Katniss? Cuéntanos de tu don. —Noto como se estremece.

—La verdad, nunca pensé que diseñar ropa fuera lo mío, pero mi madre y mi hermana me animaron a probar.

—¿Crees que acabarás abriendo una boutique?—Ella arruga la nariz.

—No creo, Caesar, mis diseños no son tan impresionantes ni tan buenos como los que hacéis aquí.

—No digas, eso, Katniss. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de aquí moriría por llevar ropa diseñada exclusivamente por ti ¿verdad que sí, amigos?—La gente lanza al aire una maraña de síes y Caesar ríe de nuevo.

—¿Lo ves?—Katniss sonríe (falsamente, por supuesto).

—Bueno, si recibo tanto apoyo, me lo pensaré. —El público ruge, entusiasmado.

En serio, que se revisen el cerebro, tanta adoración no es normal.

—Y hablando del futuro… ¿Alguna novedad?—Mi corazón comienza a bombear sangre a un ritmo frenético.

Ahí está. La señal.

—_Valor Peeta Mellark_—me digo antes de levantarme y postrarme de rodillas delante de Katniss.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Ahí viene.

Veo a Peeta incorporarse. Me mira fijamente durante unos segundos antes de hincar una rodilla en el suelo y cogerme una de mis pequeñas y finas manos entre las suyas, grandes y suaves—Katniss, desde que te vi por primera vez, supe que eras alguien especial. Cuando me miraste por primera vez, creí que me derretiría. Y cuando te oí cantar por primera vez, sentí que estaba tan perdido como tu madre. —Me tiembla el labio inferior y una solitaria lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, resbalando por mi mejilla. Sus palabra suenan tan sinceras… —Eras la niña más guapa del colegio, aunque tú no te dieses cuenta, siempre sonriente. Te veía regresar a casa cada día, con la esperanza y la ilusión de que algún día me dedicaras tus sonrisas traviesas y me miraras de la misma forma en que yo te miraba a ti.

—Peeta…

—Pasaron los años, y entonces la oportunidad de conocerte me llegó de la forma más rara posible: nos convertimos en tributos de los Juegos del Hambre. Al fin tenía una excusa para hablarte y acercarme a ti, la chica que ocupaba todos mis pensamientos día y noche. Todos decían que para sobrevivir tenía que matarte, pero yo sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. —Sollocé—. Hice el firme propósito de protegerte, de asegurarme que tú, y solo tú, regresases a casa sana y salva. Pero fue justo al revés: fuiste tú la que tuvo que protegerme, la que tuvo que cuidarme y cargar conmigo. Por ello, me gustaría que ahora, y de aquí en adelante, me dejases a mí cuidarte, salvaguardarte y protegerte, que me dejes amarte hasta el último segundo de mi existencia.

—Peeta… —Me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Aquellas palabras tan sinceras me habían llegado hasta lo más hondo del alma, haciendo que quisiera besarlo hasta la extenuación.

Nadie se movía, hablaba o respiraba. Todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de mi chico del pan.

—Katniss Everdeen… ¿Me harías el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo y ser mi esposa?—No aguanté más, comencé a llorar como una descosida.

—¡SÍ!—Y me tiré a abrazarlo, cayendo los dos al suelo.

El púbico enloqueció. Lanzaron vítores, gritaron y chillaron, se abrazaron emocionados, llorando de alegría, chocando las manos, brincando, bailando…

Caesar se levantó de su cómodo sillón para ayudarnos a ponernos en pie, puesto que yo estaba estrangulando a mi nuevo prometido en el suelo, también sin poder parar de llorar. Nos dio un gran abrazo a los dos, incapaz de articular una palabra coherente. Peeta exhibía una gran, gran sonrisa. Yo miré de soslayo para Haymitch, que levantó los pulgares hacia mí: "Bien hecho, preciosa", decían sus ojos. Cinna y Portia se habían cogido fuertemente de las manos, y no apartaban su cálida mirada de nosotros.

El sueño se terminó en cuanto sentí unos fuertes brazos desconocidos para mí rodear mi cuerpo, separándome de Peeta. Un perfume que yo conocía demasiado bien llegó hasta mi nariz, y abrí los ojos con terror: allí, delante de mí, estaba nada más y nada menos que el presidente Snow—. ¡Enhorabuena, Katniss!—exclamó sonriente. Yo tragué duro.

—Gra-gracias—balbuceé. Le estrechó la mano a Peeta, mientras el público seguía rugiendo entusiasmado.

—Una agradable sorpresa ¿no es así, Caesar?

—¡Y qué lo diga, señor presidente! ¡Será la mejor boda de toda la historia de Panem!

—No hay duda, podríamos organizarla aquí ¿qué os parece?—Lo miré con horror, pero capté las sacudidas desesperadas que hacía Haymitch con su cabeza.

"¡Aceptad, vamos! ¡No seáis estúpidos!"

—Será todo un privilegio—dijo Peeta.

Genial, ahora mi futura boda se convertiría oficialmente en un circo.

Sencillamente estupendo.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**Fin capitulo 8**

**Una vez más chicos: ¡LO SIENTO! ¡La culpa es de la universidad, que me tiene esclavizada! (Inner: dímelo a mí, estoy harta de que me hagas trabajar) ¿Y qué quieres? ¡Es el último curso y me quiero graduar! (Inner: puñetera asignatura de poesía... ¡¿Por qué la escogiste?!) Porque me gusta la literatura ¿por qué sino? (Inner: ¿y no podía gustarte el lenguaje y la comunicación?) No, porque entonces no tendría con qué torturarte xD (Inner: eres mala), mira quién fue a hablar (Inner: ¿y si coges el portátil y nos perdemos en cualquier sitio?), no hay nada que me gustase más...**

**Idas de olla aparte, ya sabéis que agradezco cualquier comentario y/o crítica (Inner: siempre y cuando sean constructivos/as) sobre lo que os parece la historia, si os gustó el capi y bla bla bla. Así que animaos a dejarme algún review ¿vale? (Inner: contéstalos anda) Ya voy, ya voy:**

**johana:** ¡muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este capi.

**Oschii:** jo, mil gracias, y aquí tienes xD.

**The Athena´s daughter:** gracias por dejar comentario; aquí continúo, ya dije que no lo iba a dejar tirado, antes me suicido xD.

**MonySnapePrince83:** pos sí, ya estoy casi 100% recuperada (Inner: casi porque todavía tiene mocos, tos y dolor de garganta) y con ganas de seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**illyara:** ¡y qué lo digas! Una puñetera semana tirada en cama sin poder salir de casa (Inner: fue horrible). Gracias por pasarte a comentar. Lo cierto es que lo de la relación de Peeta y Katniss me sale así, sin más, de toda la historia son las escenas que menos me cuesta escribir xD.

**Guest:** Gracias por tu comprensión, por los ánimos y por pasarte a comentar ¡has hecho que se me suban los colores!

**Bueno, lo de siempre, que me encanta que me dejéis reviews y que no os cortéis con los comentarios, y si tenéis cualquier duda preguntad y se os responderá xD. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	10. Escena

**¡YAHOI! Sí, lo sé, queréis matarme, asesinarme, arrancarme las entrañas y dárselas de comer a los lobos, lo entiendo, pero (Inner: ¿es que hay un pero?), siempre hay un pero. Como siempre (Inner: explicaciones abajo).**

**Disclaimer:** _Los juegos del hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso con el fin de alimentar a mi glotona e insaciable imaginación.

**Chapter 9**

**POV Peeta**

El bullicio llena las enormes estancias de la gran mansión del Presidente Snow. Todas las personas importantes de Panem y el Capitolio están aquí, todos cuchicheando emocionados sobre mi boda con Katniss. Llevamos toda la noche estrechando manos y agradeciendo felicitaciones. Se nos han acercado ya con varias propuestas para hacer diversos reportajes sobre nosotros. A cada paso, a cada saludo, Katniss me aprieta un poco más la mano, conteniendo las más que probables ganas que tiene de partirles la cara.

Suspiro. Lo único positivo es que parece que Snow está más interesado en atender a sus invitados que en darnos la vara a nosotros—. ¿Qué tal, tortolitos?—pregunta Cinna en tono alegre llegando junto a nosotros con Portia. Katniss lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Tranquila, Kat—le digo. Ella respira hondo y recuesta la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Ánimo, cariño—le dice Portia con voz suave, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—Eso, preciosa, ánimo, se supone que ahora estás prometida y tienes que estar tan feliz como una lombriz. —Lo que faltaba, Haymitch y sus comentarios.

—Ya lo sé—contesta Katniss en tono cortante. Suspiro de nuevo.

—¡Peeta, Katniss!—Un grupo de señoras regordetas cubiertas de purpurina se acercan sonrientes a nosotros. Otra tanda de gracias y de alegría fingida, qué bien. Me obligo a sonreír y Haymitch le sube a Katniss la comisura de los labios para que haga lo mismo, pero ella se limita a apartarle las manos de un manotazo y a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Buenas noches—saludamos casi a coro.

—¡Ha sido precioso! ¿Verdad que ha sido precioso?—dice una de ellas, dirigiéndose a las demás, que asienten.

—¡Conmovedor! ¡Me has hecho llorar, Peeta! ¡Katniss tiene tanta suerte…

—¡Y qué lo digas, Alana! ¡Ojalá te pudiese presentar a mi hija…

—¡Antes le presentaba yo a la mía!—ríen como si hubieran contado algún chiste gracioso.

—¡Ah por cierto! ¿Qué anillo tienes pensado regalarle?—¡¿Y a ellas qué les importa?!

—¡Dicen que en unos días sale un nuevo modelo de esmeralda!

—¡Yo también lo he oído! Se rumorea que del material más puro de esa piedra—dice otra en un tono confidencial. Miro de reojo para Katniss; está con los dientes apretados y completamente rígida, señal de que está deseando librarse de estas gallinas. Además, está extremadamente pálida.

—Cariño, no tienes buen aspecto—digo yo volviéndome hacia ella y acariciándole la mejilla. Ella me mira confusa y yo esbozo una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no vas a refrescarte un poco?—La comprensión se hace presente en su rostro.

—Pero… —rueda los ojos hacia las señoras, que se han puesto a conversar con Haymitch. Vaya, parece que sí sabe ser sociable de vez en cuando.

—No te preocupes por nosotras, querida, normal que estés algo abrumada.

—Sí, demasiadas emociones. Una mujer necesita tiempo para digerir esta clase de noticias. —Se acerca a mi oído, susurrando un "gracias", y luego se pierde entre la maraña de invitados. Yo me vuelvo hacia esas mujeres, para mostrarme lo más encantador que pueda. Haymitch me da un golpecito en el antebrazo, como diciéndome "buen chico". Yo me encojo de hombros, sé que ha sido un día muy duro para Katniss, necesita tiempo para estar sola y pensar.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Me encamino al baño, esquivando a tantos invitados como puedo, y a los que no, les dirijo sonrisas rápidas y encantadoras. Le pregunto a uno de los camareros (que curiosamente no son avox) donde está el aseo. Me señala el pasillo. Le doy las gracias y voy hacia allí, encerrándome a cal y canto en el interior. No me importa si alguien toca a la puerta diciendo que necesita entrar, esta casa es lo suficientemente grande como para tener diez baños, por lo tanto que se busquen otro.

Dejo caer la espalda contra la puerta y respiro pesadamente, con los ojos cerrados. Las sienes me palpitan y siento unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Llevo aguantándolas toda la noche, casi desde que entramos en la casa de Snow. Me inclino sobre el váter y dejo que la bilis salga. Es horrible, parece como si mi cuerpo de pronto se hubiese vuelto de plomo. Me sudan las manos y de lo único de lo que tengo ganas es de tirarme en una cama y dormir, dormir y dormir…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso allí, devolviendo lo poco que me he llevado al estómago, más bien, lo poco que Peeta me ha obligado a llevarme al estómago. Cree que no me estoy alimentando bien, y según Portia ha hecho una lista interminable de los bollos y los pasteles que me piensa hacer al llegar a casa. No puedo evitar sonreír, mi chico del pan es de lo más dulce ¿qué más puede pedir una chica de un chico?

Parece que mi barriga ha decidido que ya no tiene nada más que le moleste, así que me siento a un lado del váter, apoyando la espalda en la helada pared. El frío me refresca la piel y en cierta manera me reconforta. Respiro hondo un par de veces, tratando de relajarme lo más que pueda—. Puedes hacerlo Katniss—me digo a mí misma—, puedes hacerlo. Un par de horas más y mañana estarás de camino a casa. Hazlo por Peeta, por Haymitch, por Effie y los demás. —Con renovadas fuerzas me pongo en pie, me enjuago la boca un par de veces con agua, para intentar disimular el olor a vómito que debe tener ahora mismo mi aliento, y salgo del baño, llevándome el mayor susto de toda mi corta vida.

Allí, en medio del pasillo, con una copa de un líquido burbujeante y dorado en su blanca mano, mirándome fijamente, está el presidente Snow. Mi determinación se va al garete en cuánto lo veo. Aprieto el bolso cuadrado que Cinna me ha dado a juego con el vestido y trago saliva. En un intento por disimular los nervios alzo la barbilla orgullosamente y camino hacia delante. Quiero pasar a su lado y rezo para que me deje ir sin mayor ceremonia.

Ilusa de mí. Me intercepta y no tengo más remedio que levantar la cabeza para mirar a sus fríos ojos—. Bonito vestido. —Siento escalofríos al oír su voz carente de expresión.

—Gracias. —Consigo decir tras unos largos segundos de silencio. Vuelvo a tragar duro—. Si me disculpa… —Hago ademán de pasar por su lado, pero me vuelve a cortar el paso.

—¿Sabes? Unos cuantos caballeros me han pedido conocerte. —No sé por qué, pero no me está gustando nada el rumbo de la conversación.

—Me presentaré—contesto automáticamente. Solo quiero que me deje en paz. Quiero volver a pasar y, de nuevo, me lo impide. Me enfado ¡¿a qué demonios está jugando?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?!

—Creo que será mejor que te acompañe. —Lo miro, algo enfadada, pero no puedo contradecirlo. Dejo que su asquerosa mano se pose en mi espalda y me guía hacia un grupo de hombres, casi todos rondan los cuarenta, salvo alguno que debe andar por los veinte y muchos—. Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu compromiso—me dice al oído. Vuelvo a sentir escalofríos, pero me obligo a seguir caminando y a no apartar la mirada del frente. No puedo flaquear enfrente de Snow, eso sería prácticamente como condenarnos a Peeta y a mí a una muerte segura.

Los hombres me reciben entusiasmados (demasiado, en mi opinión), y yo hago grandes esfuerzos por ser amable y no arrancarles la cabeza. Creo que nunca en mi vida había tenido que tener tanto autocontrol. En un momento dado, ellos se enfrascan en una conversación sumamente entretenida y, disculpándome, intento zafarme del agarre de Snow e ir en busca de Peeta, seguro que está preocupado. Pero, lejos de soltarme, me guía hacia el centro del salón, donde unas cuantas parejas se mueven al ritmo de una música lenta y suave ¡ay no! ¡¿Quiere que baile con él?! ¡Tierra trágame!

—¡Katniss!—Doy gracias al cielo por oír esa voz que tanto me gusta.

—¡Peeta!

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Estoy preocupado, ya hace rato que Katniss desapareció, y no la encuentro por ningún sitio. No creo que le haya pasado nada, pero aún así… Haymitch se está encargando de las pocas personas que todavía no se habían acercado a saludar, Cinna y Portia charlan con algunos estilistas que ayudaron en la edición pasada de los Juegos y Effie anda por ahí presumiendo, está en su elemento.

Al fin, la veo. El alivio que siento al comprobar que está bien se convierte en terror al ver quién la acompaña: ¡Snow! ¡Oh, mierda! Parece que quiere bailar con ella, y Katniss parece al borde de un colapso nervioso. Me acerco a paso rápido, intentando resultar lo más natural posible—. ¡Katniss!—la llamo. Ella vuelve la cabeza, me ha oído. En cuánto sus ojos grises topan con los míos su cara se ilumina.

—¡Peeta!—Voy hacia ellos.

—Presidente Snow—le tiendo la mano, no puedo ser descortés, y él me la estrecha. Con un movimiento que intento que parezca casual y de lo más natural rodeo la cintura de Katniss, acercándola a mi lado.

—Enhorabuena por el compromiso, Peeta—sonríe y siento escalofríos—, ya puedes cuidarla bien y no soltarla, es una chica excelente—dice dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Eso tengo pensado—digo fingiendo una sonrisa. Por suerte para nosotros, un grupito de mujeres cuarentonas se aproximan para hablar con Snow. Despidiéndome lo más educadamente que puedo aprieto el agarre en torno a Katniss y nos alejamos de la improvisada pista de baile lo más que podemos.

Cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos de los ojos inquisidores y fríos de Snow, Katniss se abraza a mí, escondiendo la cabeza en mi pecho. Le correspondo sin pensar—. Gracias—me dice en un susurro—, no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más.

—De nada, preciosa. —Me fijo en que está temblando ligeramente y que está sudando. La alejo un poco, lo suficiente para observarla—. Kat ¿estás bien?—pregunta estúpida, porque se nota a leguas que no.

—Sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo—dice volviendo a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho. La abrazo más fuerte y consulto un gran reloj que está colgado en la pared: las once y cuarto ¿podremos irnos ya? Busco a Haymitch con la mirada, que nos está observando. Le señalo con la cabeza el reloj; me hace un gesto como diciéndome que espere. Asiento y desparece entre la multitud.

A los pocos minutos vuelve, acompañado de una angustiada Effie—. ¿Qué ocurre, Katniss? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —No, pienso yo. Effie suspira y la observa con algo de reproche, pero finalmente sacude la cabeza.

—Se nota que no, chiquilla. Peeta ¿por qué no la acompañas hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento? Yo os disculparé con el señor Presidente, estoy segura de que lo entenderá. —Lo dudo mucho, pero Snow es mi menor preocupación ahora mismo. Empujo a Katniss hacia las grandes puertas de entrada de la mansión. Un avox impecablemente uniformado toma un teléfono y marca una tecla. Debe ser una especie de código, porque al minuto aparece un coche para llevarnos de vuelta a nuestro alojamiento.

—¿Estás bien?—Vuelvo a preguntarle, acariciándole el cabello castaño. Ella asiente débilmente—. Katniss…

—Solo es cansancio ¿vale? No te preocupes, en cuanto duerma un poco se me pasará, ya lo verás—asiento, no muy convencido por sus palabras. Lleva un par de días pálida como la leche, parece enferma y casi no come. Esperemos que en cuanto volvamos a casa mejore, seguro que solo son nervios por estar bajo presión o el estrés. Le diré a su madre que le prepare alguna de sus famosas infusiones, hacen verdaderos milagros.

Llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento. La ayudo a bajar del coche, traspasamos las enormes puertas de cristal y nos metemos en el ascensor. Le doy al botón que pone doce y empezamos a subir. Nada más llegar a nuestra planta la tengo que llevar casi a rastras hasta su cuarto y hago que se tumbe sobre la cama. Parece realmente agotada—. Kat…

—Estoy bien—vuelve a decirme. Hago una mueca pero no digo nada—. Solo… abrázame. —No puedo evitar sonreír. Me deshago de la chaqueta y los zapatos y me tumbo a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda fuertemente.

—Te amo, preciosa—le susurro al oído, intentando así tranquilizarla. La oigo sonreír.

—Lo sé—me susurra de vuelta—, y yo te quiero—murmura antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida.

Odio el estado en el que está. Espero que cuando estemos de vuelta en el Distrito doce, mejore. No me gusta nada verla tan decaída.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Katniss**

—¡Peeta, para!—No puedo evitar reír al sentir las traviesas manos de mi prometido moverse sobre la piel de mi costado, buscándome las cosquillas. Él sonríe maliciosamente y mueve su otra mano hacia mi cuello—. ¡No!—Consigo deshacerme de su agarre y salgo corriendo por el pasillo del tren. Él me persigue y, lógicamente, consigue atraparme antes de que logre traspasar la puerta de una de las salitas. Río cuando sus manos vuelven a moverse en mi cintura—. ¡Déjalo ya!—Intento parecer enfadada, pero mis carcajadas no ayudan mucho.

Nunca pensé en que tendría tantas cosquillas, en serio. Desde que él lo descubrió esta mañana, no ha parado. Creo que quiere hacerme reír y pasar buenos ratos. No le ha gustado mi estado depresivo de esos días de atrás, pero mi humor y mi salud mejoraron considerablemente esa mañana, cuando por fin me vi en este tren de camino a casa—. Vamos preciosa, sé que te encantan mis caricias—me dice sensualmente al oído. Vuelvo a reír, es imposible no hacerlo con Peeta, creo que es la única persona aparte de Prim que puede hacerme reír de verdad.

—¡Hey, tortolitos! ¡La comida ya está servida!—Nos volvemos a mirar a Haymitch, que se ha asomado por la puerta del comedor y nos observa con una sonrisa pícara. De pronto, siento como me levantan del suelo y veo que Peeta me tiene sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas, por supuesto, su otra mano sigue haciéndome cosquillas.

—¡Peeta, por dios!—Me carcajeo, retorciéndome de la risa mientras él avanza como si nada hacia el comedor, en el cual solo nos espera Effie. Cinna, Portia y los demás se han quedado en el Capitolio, a fin de cuentas, esa es su casa. Ella nos mira con algo de reprobación por nuestro comportamiento. Lo ignoramos y vuelvo a reír cuando al fin mi chico del pan me suelta sobre una silla y me besa en la mejilla.

—Veo que estáis contentos por volver a casa—nos sonreímos cómplices, claro que estamos contentos.

—Deseosos, más bien—dice Peeta, sirviéndose un poco de costilla asada.

—Ya veo, ya—dice Haymitch, sentándose frente a nosotros.

—¿Y qué tenéis pensado hacer ahora?—pregunta Effie.

—Oh, ya sabes, Effie, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello… —Vuelvo a estallar en risas al oír el tono misterioso de Peeta. Sé que deberé preocuparme de un montón de cosas al llegar, pero de momento solo quiero reír. Effie se medio ofende, pero no podría importarme menos ahora mismo.

Alargo la mano para coger un bollito de pan caramelizado. En cuanto me lo llevo a la boca para morderlo, el olor dulzón que desprende me hace arrugar la nariz y siento que el estómago se me revuelve—. _¡Ay, no! ¡Otra vez no!_—Lo aparto todo lo que puedo de mí, dejándolo sobre el mantel, y me aferro al borde de la mesa, tratando de controlar las nauseas.

—¿Katniss?

—Estoy bien—digo yo. Poco a poco la sensación de mareo va despareciendo y relajo los músculos—. Ya está, solo fue un mareo sin importancia. Será por lo poco que he comido estos días, no te preocupes—me apresuro a decirle. Él hace una mueca.

—Llevas así una semana entera, Kat, voy a tener que pedirle a tu madre que te vigile cuando yo no pueda. —Lo miro, divertida.

—¿Ah si? ¿Me va a tener encerrada, señor Mellark?

—Mmm… No es mala idea, así me aseguro de que solo yo pueda verte—me dice acercándome a su cuerpo. Río mientras él me da repetidos besos en las mejillas. Algo debe andar mal conmigo, nunca me he mostrado tan abierta delante de los demás.

—Chicos, chicos, por favor, un poco de decoro—dice Effie, intentando parecer severa, pero la sonrisa que asoma en la comisura de sus labios dice lo contrario. Haymitch se dedica a observarnos minuciosamente durante el resto de la comida. Sé que quiere tener una charla conmigo, a solas, así que tan pronto terminamos la comida le susurro a Peeta que me deje a solas con nuestro mentor. Él asiente sin necesidad de más explicaciones, pero me exige con sus ojos que después le tengo que contar lo que pasa.

Esperamos a que Effie salga del comedor y entonces habla—. ¿Qué quería Snow de ti durante la fiesta?—Directo al grano, como siempre.

—Solo me presentó a unos cuantos "amigos" suyos—digo haciendo el signo de las comillas con las manos, con algo de repugnancia.

—¿Nada más?—asiento—. Ya… Oye ¿y qué te preguntaron?—Me encojo de hombros.

—Cosas típicas, ya sabes: mi color favorito, mi comida favorita, comentar lo afortunada que soy y lo guapa y divina que me encuentran… —Un escalofrío me recorre al recordar alguna que otra mirada lasciva dirigida a mi persona.

—Ya… —Haymitch parece pensativo—. Bueno, mientras solo sea eso, mejor—asiento, algo extrañada por el corte de la conversación.

—¿Pasa algo?—pregunto.

—No… Bueno, sí. Esos síntomas que tienes…

—Será un mal del estómago, no te preocupes. Fijo que comí algo que no me sentó muy bien y lo estoy pagando ahora o tal vez el estrés y los nervios, a mucha gente le pasa—digo quitándole importancia al asunto. Él me mira durante unos segundos, murmurando algo que no llego a entender—. Oye Haymitch ¿qué…

—Cosas mías, preciosa, cosas mías. Tú preocúpate de tu salud—dicho esto sale del comedor, dejándome con más interrogantes que antes.

Salgo yo también y dirijo mis pasos al compartimento de Peeta, dándole vueltas a la extraña charla ¿qué le pasará a Haymitch? Sé que hay algo que no me está contando, pero no quiero enfadarme con él, no hoy que estoy de tan buen humor, así que aparco por el momento las dudas y entro en el compartimento.

Peeta está de espaldas a mí, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, fuera de los pantalones y pintando. Cierro la puerta despacio y ando hasta la cama, lo más sigilosamente que puedo. Me siento en el borde de esta y lo observo pasar el pincel una y otra vez por el lienzo. Parece concentrado y no quiero interrumpirlo.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

La he sentido entrar y sentarse en el borde de mi cama. No dice nada. No quiere interrumpirme y sonrío. Dejo caer el pincel sobre la repisa del caballete y cojo un trapo para limpiarme las manos de la pintura. Me vuelvo y le sonrío. Ella frunce el ceño y señala el dibujo—. Puedes seguir—niego y me acerco, sentándome a su lado. Le cojo la mano y me la llevo a los labios, besándole la palma. Ella se sonroja un poco y vuelvo a sonreír, es increíble que aún se muestre tímida.

—Effie me ha dado unas revistas para ti.

—¿Para mí?—asiento y alargo la mano a la mesilla, cogiendo un par de ellas.

—Dice que son catálogos. —Katniss las coge, con algo de recelo, y observa las portadas.

—Oh—suelta.

—Le dije que no hacía falta, pero ella insiste en que tienes que escoger un anillo de compromiso o una pulsera de pedida, algo que corrobore…

—Sí, ya, lo pillo—me corta. Le tiemblan las manos y la rodeo con mis brazos, estrechándola fuertemente contra mí.

—No es necesario, Kat, de verdad, ya todo el mundo sabe que estamos comprometidos.

—Pero supongo que querrán ver la prueba ¿no?—dice con sarcasmo. Suspiro y la miro a los ojos. Sé que esto es difícil de aceptar para ella, tanto como para mí. Katniss nunca ha pensado en boda, en casarse, es algo contra lo que siempre ha luchado.

—No hace falta, a mí me basta con que tú y yo lo sepamos. —Levanta la cabeza y me mira. Los labios le tiemblan y esconde la cara en mi hombro.

—Lo siento—la abrazo de nuevo, negando.

—Tranquila, preciosa—le susurro. Cuando se separa de mí parece más tranquila.

—Me los llevaré a casa y les pediré a Prim y a Madge que me ayuden a escoger. —Yo río.

—Seguro que les hace muchísima ilusión—digo, imaginándome la carita emocionada de la pequeña Prim y los ojos brillantes de Madge. Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa y asiente.

—Sí, ya me imagino a mi pequeña hermanita y a mi mejor amiga enzarzadas en una discusión sobre el vestido, la tarta y la lista de invitados—reímos, sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya falta poco para llegar, así que dentro de nada eso se hará realidad. —Katniss suspira y se acurruca en mi pecho.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de estar ya allí.

—Lo sé preciosa, lo sé. —La oigo bostezar. Bajo la vista hacia su rostro, encontrándomelo adormilado. Alzo una ceja—. ¿Tienes sueño?—Asiente—. Pues duerme. —La obligo a tumbarse en la cama y yo hago lo propio a su lado, me encanta verla dormir.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Siento como alguien me zarandea suavemente a la vez que me acarician el pelo. Sonrío, ese tacto cálido es inconfundible para mí. Abro los ojos y me giro, encontrándome con los claros y profundos ojos azules de Peeta—. Buenos días—saludo. Él me sonríe de vuelta.

—Y tan buenos. Ya casi estamos llegando a casa, preciosa. —Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y, apartando las mantas de un empujón, me levanto y corro a la ventana, asomándome. Efectivamente, a lo lejos se distingue la silueta recortada contra el cielo de nuestro distrito. Me vuelvo a Peeta, con el corazón latiéndome fuerte y él asiente—. Haymitch dice que en un par de horas estaremos ya allí. —Trago saliva y Peeta se levanta y me abraza por la espalda, besándome la sien. Ambos nos quedamos un buen rato así, abrazados y tranquilos, observando cómo cada vez más nos acercamos a casa.

Volvemos a casa. No puedo sentirme más aliviada y contenta. Y nerviosa. ¿Cómo habrán tomado allí lo de mi compromiso con Peeta? Sé que Prim estará emocionada, Madge me hará un interrogatorio completo antes de dar el visto bueno, mi madre será un hueso duro de roer, y Gale… Siento una punzada en el corazón, sé que a él no le habrá hecho gracia ninguna, probablemente esté enfadado conmigo.

En cuanto a la familia de Peeta… supongo que a sus padres les dará un poco igual y a sus hermanos no los conozco mucho, pero aún así… ¿me odiarán?—¿En qué piensas?—me pregunta mi prometido, dándome un beso en el cuello. Suspiro.

—En cómo se habrán tomado lo de nuestro compromiso en casa. ¿Crees que nos odien?—Peeta me mira, con una ceja alzada.

—¿A esas alturas te preocupas por lo que piensen los demás?

—No es que me preocupe, pero…

—Yo también estoy asustado, Katniss, pero si no les gusta, tendrán que aguantarse. Ahora no podemos dar marcha atrás. —Me recuesto en su pecho y él me abraza más fuerte.

—Lo sé—contesto al fin, dando un largo suspiro. Estamos unos minutos así, disfrutando de la compañía y la calidez del otro, hasta que me separo de él—. Tendremos que cambiarnos. —Él asiente y, con un pequeño beso en los labios, nos despedimos.

Me meto en mi habitación, me despojo de mi arrugado vestido azul y rebusco hasta encontrar algo sencillo que pegue más conmigo: al estar en casa, no necesito aparentar algo que no soy. Me pongo unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una blusa floja naranja atada al cuello, sin tiras. En los pies unas sandalias marrones con algo de plataforma y me dejo el pelo suelto.

Me miro en el espejo y sonrío, satisfecha. Salgo del compartimento, topándome con Haymitch en el pasillo. Me observa y luego asiente, de forma aprobatoria. Peeta aparece, vestido con unos pantalones negros sencillos, una camisa verde arremangada hasta los codos y unos zapatos, de esos que suelen usar en el Capitolio para hacer deporte, de color blanco—. Estás genial—le digo. Y es verdad. Él sonríe y me coge la mano.

—Tú también. —Effie se planta a nuestro lado (salida de quien sabe dónde) y, con un par de palmadas, nos insta a ponernos delante de la puerta. En un par de minutos llegaremos. Los nervios se apoderan de mí ¿cómo nos recibirán?

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Poco a poco, el tren va aminorando la marcha. Trago saliva. Estoy nervioso, y puedo notar que a mi lado Katniss también. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y le aprieto la mano, fuerte, intentando decirle que, pase lo que pase, yo estaré siempre a su lado.

Tras unos minutos que parecen eternos, el tren (al fin) se detiene. Katniss y yo nos miramos una última vez, mientras las puertas se abren, luego, volvemos la vista al frente, con la cabeza bien alta.

La luz del exterior nos ciega durante unos segundos. Ella me aprieta la mano y yo le sonrío fugazmente, para darle ánimos. Haymitch nos da un empujoncito, para que reaccionemos y, con paso inseguro, salimos del tren. Lo primero que oímos es una masa ensordecedora de voces que nos reciben encantadas. La gente nos aplaude y nos silba, parecen orgullosos de nosotros. De entre la multitud salen la madre y la hermana de Katniss. Prim corre hacia su hermana, que me suelta y abraza a la niña. La señora Everdeen hace lo propio segundos después.

Veo a mis hermanos acercándose a mí. Paul y mi padre me abrazan, con palabras de ánimo. Mike se conforma con unas palmaditas en el hombro y mi madre… bueno, es mi madre, simplemente se encoge de hombros y asiente en mi dirección—. _Tan amable como siempre_. —No puedo evitar pensar.

Poco a poco nos vemos arrastrados por todo el andén hacia la plaza del distrito, la gente no para de hacernos preguntas ni de sonreírnos. Una vez allí nos volvemos una última vez, antes de saludar a todos con la mano para meternos en la casa del alcalde. Madge se abalanza sobre Katniss y la abraza como si le fuera la vida en ello, siendo inmediatamente correspondida—. ¡Peeta, Peeta!—Prim me coge la mano, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Me dejarás ayudarte a escoger la tarta?—La miro un segundo, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Katniss nos mira, con una ceja alzada. Acto seguido, ella también ríe.

—Claro que sí, pequeña Primrose. —Ella chilla, emocionada.

—¡Genial! ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Ves? ¡Me ha dicho que sí!—Katniss se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, aunque ahora no parará de darme la lata. —La atraigo a mi costado y hundo la nariz en su espeso cabello castaño, besándolo con ternura. De reojo, puedo ver a Gale, que nos observa como si fuéramos los peores traidores del mundo. Suspiro y me aparto de Katniss, forzando una sonrisa.

—Estamos en casa, ve a disfrutar. —Katniss me sonríe una última vez, me da otro beso en la mejilla y luego va a juntarse con Madge, su madre, su hermana y sus pequeños "primos".

Gale sigue observándome como si le hubiera robado algo. Hastiado de su cara de "quiero romperte la nariz" me acerco a él. Mejor arreglar las cosas entre nosotros cuanto antes.

Llego a su altura y ambos nos quedamos mirando, azul contra gris. Finalmente, hablo—. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo que la has obligado a algo que no quiere?—Crispo los dedos.

—¿Crees que es fácil para mí? No tienes ni idea.

—Oh, claro, solo has obtenido lo que siempre has querido.

—Para tu información, lo de casarse fue idea suya, no mía, fue ella la que me lo propuso a mí. —Por un segundo, disfruto de la imagen de la expresión de Gale descomponiéndose. No es que me caiga mal, pero siempre me ha parecido como si Gale quisiera a Katniss solo para él, como si fuera algo de su propiedad. Luego, suspiro—. Escucha, Gale, sé que no me ama. que solo lo hace por complacer a los del Capitolio—digo bajando la voz—. Katniss nos quiere a los dos. No sé tú, pero yo, con eso, me conformo, siempre lo he hecho.

—Pues yo no, y qué sepas que voy a luchar por ella, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como destroza su vida. —Aprieto los puños ¿me está diciendo que no voy a saber hacerla feliz? Eso me ha tocado el orgullo, sobre todo al recordar lo feliz que puedo llegar a hacerla cuando la tengo entre mis brazos (eso ha sonado demasiado mal hasta en mi mente).

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

—¿Estás bien?—Asiento a Madge, que me coge la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los mios, apretándola fuerte—. Tendrás que contármelo todo—me dice, con expresión preocupada. Le sonrío, de la forma más despreocupada que puedo. El padre de mi mejor amiga, Haymitch, mi madre y la madre de Gale conversan un poco más allá. Los padres de Peeta están en un rincón, callados y taciturnos, mientras sus hermanos mayores devoran a su paso todo lo que encuentran. No puedo evitar soltar una risita.

—¡Katniss, Katniss!—Prim llega corriendo junto a mí, cargando con un plato lleno a rebosar de dulces ¡Oh no!—. ¡Tienes que probarlos! ¡Están de vicio!—dice, metiéndose una magdalena casi entera en la boca. Madge y yo reímos, viendo las comisuras de su boca llenas de migas de chocolate.

Voy a buscar una servilleta y me agacho delante de mi hermanita, para limpiarle los restos del chocolate. Ella sonríe, cogiendo otro dulce y alargándome el plato. Inmediatamente, el olor dulzón me revuelve las tripas. Hago una mueca e, instintivamente, me echo para atrás. Prim se da cuenta y clava sus ojos en mí. Intento hacer como que no ha pasado nada, volviendo a limpiarle el rostro—. ¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?—Veo como rueda los ojos y vuelve a acercarme el plato con los pasteles. Repito el movimiento de antes, asqueada ¡mierda!

—¿Te sientes mal? Nunca te he visto rechazar dulces.

—Es solo que no me apetecen. —Arrugo la servilleta hasta hacerla una bolita. Prim no me cree, lo veo en sus ojos. De nuevo, me acerca el plato—. Prim… —aviso. El olor dulzón me inunda los sentidos, siento náuseas y, antes de poder prevenirlo, estoy arrodillada en el suelo, vomitando hasta las entrañas.

Prim chilla, llamando a mi madre. En menos que canta un gallo, mi progenitora está sujetándome el pelo mientras yo vomito. Sé que Peeta está a mi lado, mirándome angustiado, Madge está gritando algo que no logro entender. Cuando creo que ha parado, hago amago de levantarme y de sonreír, pero mi madre me lo impide y le pide a Peeta que lo haga él.

Siento como soy elevada en brazos y Madge corre a nuestro lado, indicándonos el camino al piso de arriba. Poco tiempo después noto un mullido colchón a mi espalda. Peeta se sienta a mi lado y me aparta el pelo de la cara, con cuidado, como si fuera a romperme. Madge se sienta al otro lado, cogiéndome la mano—. Enseguida viene el médico, mi padre ha ido a buscarlo. —Hago una mueca.

—Madge…

—No te preocupes por nada, Katniss, ahora puedes permitírtelo.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Llevas así una semana entera, Kat, esto no es normal. —Madge nos mira.

—¡¿Una semana?! ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada?

—Es una testaruda, ya la conoces.

—¡Oye!—exclamo, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Pero yo te amo igual. —Y me da un beso en la frente.

—Sí, claro, ahora intenta arreglarlo. —Me enfurruño. Madge nos mira, con las cejas arqueadas.

—Vaya, os lleváis genial, yo pensaba que ibais a venir hechos polvo. —No podemos evitar sonrojarnos levemente, ambos.

Gracias al cielo, el médico llega justo en ese momento. Echa a Peeta y a Madge de la habitación, quedándonos los dos a solas.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

No puedo evitar pasearme una y otra vez, delante de la habitación. Los nervios y la incertidumbre son exasperantes. Ya llevan ahí dentro una media hora y nada, aún no sé qué es lo que tiene a mi prometida tan enferma—. Oye, chico, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo. —Miro a Haymitch. Está inusualmente preocupado, no ha parado de pasarse la mano por el pelo ni de dirigir miradas fugaces a la puerta del cuarto. Madge y Prim están abrazadas, la señora Everdeeen lleva un rato observándome, casi como si quisiera partirme en dos con un rayo y Gale… bueno, él solo desea que desaparezca, lo sé, lo leo en sus ojos.

Al fin, tras lo que parece una eternidad, el médico sale—. ¡¿Cómo está Katniss?! ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene?! ¡¿Se pondrá bien?!—El hombrecillo bajo y calvo se sacude mis manos de encima y me mira, con reproche. Luego, suspira.

—La señorita Everdeen está perfectamente, ahora duerme, he tenido que darle un calmante para que se tranquilice, en su estado no es bueno que se altere. —Los ojos se me abren.

—¡¿Es grave, doctor?!—Mi voz es pura desesperación y nerviosismo. El médico bufa.

—Solo si llega a haber complicaciones durante el embarazo o en el parto… —Ah, vale, solo si…

¡¿QUÉ?!

Retrocedo, boqueando, con los ojos abiertos como platos ¡¿había oído mal?!

—_Por favor, que haya oído mal, que todo sea una broma_.

—Enhorabuena, señor Mellark, va a ser padre.

Tierra trágame.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**Fin Capítulo 9**

**Bien, veamos, por donde empiezo... Básicamente, y para haceros un resumen que explique mi larga ausencia sin publicar: universidad y problemas personales varios. Pero, como ya os dije en su día, no voy a dejar esta historia a medias, no es mi estilo. Si publico algo, lo termino, es cuestión de principios. Eso sí, os recuerdo que soy humana y, como tal, no soy perfecta (Inner: ni por asomo). **

**Pido disculpas por tardar taaaaaanto. Aviso que no sé pa cuando el siguiente, pero en breves publicaré un oneshot de otra serie, pa que no me echéis tanto de menos *risa nerviosa*.**

**Vuelvo a pedir perdón. Gracias por todos vuestros reviews ¡os quiero! Los contestaré por PM ¿ok? Me he dado cuenta de que es más rápido.**

**Y repito, siento haber desaparecido, but I´m still alive, so don´t worry xD. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	11. Cuadro

**¡YAHOI! Esta vez no me he tardado tanto xD.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

**Disclaimer:** _Los juegos del hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso con el fin de procurar mantener calmada a mi loca imaginación.

**Chapter 10**

**POV Katniss**

Siento calor, algo cálido me está envolviendo. La bruma que me envuelve la cabeza va desapareciendo poco a poco, despejándome. Abro los ojos, despacio, dándome cuenta al instante de que no estoy en mi habitación ¿dónde estoy? La respuesta viene a mí en cuanto veo a Madge, arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre la colcha de la gran cama, agarrando una de mis manos entre las suyas. ¿Ha dormido toda la noche en esa posición? No puedo evitar sentirme conmovida. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que ha pasado…

De pronto, los recuerdos vuelven a invadir mi mente: Prim con el plato de dulces, yo vomitando, Peeta llevándome en brazos, la visita del médico…

—_Bueno, señorita Everdeen, ahora que por fin estamos solos, desvístase. —Lo miro incrédula._

—_¿Perdón?—El médico bufa, murmurando algo sobre las mujeres y su pudor._

—_Que se desvista, sino, no puedo examinarla. —Arrugo el ceño._

—_No hace falta, seguramente tendré algún virus del estómago o algo así. Con que me de algún jarabe…_

—_Deje que yo juzgue eso. Por favor, desvístase._

—_¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Si he vomitado…_

—_Podrían ser muchas cosas. No me haga repetirlo o llamar a su madre o a su prometido. Des-vís-ta-se. —Con una mueca, me siento en el borde de la cama y empiezo a sacarme la blusa y los pantalones, deshaciéndome de las sandalias en el proceso. Ya en ropa interior, me abrazo a mí misma, con las mejillas rojas. El médico coge un objeto de su maletín y se acerca a mí—. Respire hondo. —Obedezco, mientras él me pone un extremo de la cosa esa en la espalda. Pasan unos minutos, en los que él asiente y anota algo en una hoja de papel. Luego, se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí—. Ahora, tosa. —Toso, como unas tres veces. Anota en el papel y se sienta a mi lado—. Ahora voy a hacerle una serie de preguntas, y necesito que me conteste con toda sinceridad. —Trago saliva y asiento—. ¿Ha tenido algún síntoma más aparte de los vómitos? ¿Fiebre?—niego con la cabeza—. ¿Mareos?—asiento—. ¿Náuseas?—Vuelvo a asentir. El médico suspira y va hacia su maletín. Al cabo de unos segundos, vuelve con un extraño objeto alargado—. Quiero que se meta en el baño y orine directamente sobre la punta esponjosa. —Miro con desconfianza para el extraño objeto y lo miro a él—. Hágalo—dice, tendiéndomelo. Con un movimiento brusco agarro el objeto y me meto en el baño (es una suerte que la habitación lo tenga incorporado). Hago lo que él me pide y vuelvo a salir. Le doy el objeto y me vuelvo a sentar en la gran cama._

—_Oiga ¿qué…_

—_Pronto lo verá. Bien, mientras esperamos a ver qué nos dice, túmbese. —Me tumbo. El médico se inclina sobre mí y comienza a palparme el vientre y los costados—. ¿Le duele?_

—_No._

—_¿Y si hago esto?—Presionó un punto en la parte baja de mi barriga y solté un quejido. Él asintió para sí mismo._

—_¿Cuándo fue la última que sangró?_

—_¿Que… sangré?—No me estará preguntando por…_

—_Sí, que sangró, que cuando tuvo el último sangrado mensual. ¿El mes pasado? ¿Hace una semana?—Las mejillas me arden._

—_No… no lo sé. —Lo cierto es que nunca me he preocupado de la frecuencia con la que sangro. Se supone que es igual en todas las mujeres ¿no? Una vez al mes. Punto. No le veo mayor problema._

_Sin embargo, el médico alza las cejas—. ¿No lo sabe?_

—_Más bien, no lo recuerdo. Oiga ¿se puede saber a qué vienen estas preguntas tan raras?—El médico resopla, cogiendo el objeto de antes, que había quedado abandonado sobre la mesilla de noche._

—_Si no me equivoco, usted y su prometido, señorita Everdeen, han mantenido relaciones. —Me enfado ¡¿y a este tío qué le importa?!_

—_¡No es asunto suyo!—Grito, comenzando a vestirme, indignada. _

—_Sí que lo es, señorita. Véalo usted misma. —Me tiende el objeto. Lo agarro, airada, observándolo minuciosamente. No veo nada raro. Es una especie de lápiz, ensanchado al final y con una pantallita en la que aparecen dos rayitas moradas. ¿Qué rayos significa?_

—_No entiendo nada—murmuro. El médico me está observando._

—_Según eso, señorita Everdeen, está usted embarazada. —Me congelo._

_¿Qué acaba de decir?_

—_No… —él asiente—. ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Tiene que haber un error! Yo no puedo estar… estar…_

—_¿Embarazada?—Lo fulmino con la mirada._

—_¡No lo estoy! ¡Usted se equivoca! ¡Eso se equivoca!—digo, señalando el objeto, confirmante de mi desgracia._

—_Por favor, cálmese. —Veo como se acerca a su maletín y saca una botella de agua—. Tome, respire. —Tomo el recipiente y le doy un buen trago. _

_Al punto, noto como voy perdiendo la consciencia._

Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos y aprieto con furia mi vientre.

Estoy embarazada ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?! Estaba tan feliz de estar con Peeta, de poder tenerlo para mí… que no pensé… —¿Katniss?—La adormilada de voz de mi mejor amiga me devuelve a la realidad. Ruedo los ojos en su dirección, nublados por las lágrimas—. ¡Katniss! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¡Espera, avisaré a tu madre!—Veo como sale corriendo del cuarto, llamando a mi madre.

Al punto, mi progenitora aparece, con una bandeja de comida en las manos y con una expresión dura en el rostro—. _Lo sabe_—me digo a mí misma. Se acerca a paso tranquilo hacia mí y deposita la bandeja en mi regazo. Luego, se sienta a mi lado y se dedica durante unos largos minutos a ahuecar los cojines de la cama—. Adelante—le digo, clavando mis ojos grises en los azules de ella. Sin embargo, se limita a suspirar y a mirarme fijamente.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿De lo que Peeta y tú habéis hecho? ¡Un bebé, Katniss! ¡Un bebé!

—Lo sé, y lo siento por ser una imprudente, pero no te preocupes porque… —tragué saliva ante lo siguiente que iba a decir—no voy a tenerlo. —Mi madre me miró, con los ojos como platos.

—¿Q-qué?

—Eso, mamá, que… que no quiero tenerlo. Tú… ¿podrías darme algo para…

—¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo siquiera, Katniss! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?!

—¡Completamente!

—¡No, no tienes ni idea! ¡¿Y cómo piensas decírselo a Peeta?!—Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en Peeta.

—Él… ¿él lo sabe?—Mi madre tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Sí. —El mundo se me cayó encima en ese instante. Mi madre suspiró.

—Habéis sido unos inconscientes, pero esto no es algo como para tomarse a la ligera, Katniss. Estamos hablando de un bebé, de un niño, de una criatura inocente que está creciendo dentro de ti. —Me llevé la mano al estómago y lo apreté.

—No lo quiero, mamá. Sabes que nunca he querido hijos.

—Pero eso no es algo que puedas decidir por tu cuenta, Katniss. —Cerré los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, reteniendo el impulso de soltarme a llorar en su regazo, como cuando era niña y me hacía alguna herida.

Tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con Peeta.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Peeta**

—¡Despierta, niño!—Sentí algo duro impactar contra mi rostro y me sobresalté. Miré para la encimera, descubriendo que el proyectil había sido una cuchara de madera. Levanté la vista, descubriendo a mi madre observándome furiosa—. ¡A trabajar!—Tragué saliva y asentí, reanudando la tarea de decorar un pastel de fresas con nata que mi padre había hecho. Aún no les había dicho nada a mis progenitores sobre el estado de mi prometida.

Suspiré, frotándome la nuca, frustrado y cansado. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pensando en Katniss y en como estaría ella. Había planeado ir a visitarla esa misma mañana temprano, pero, como siempre, mi encantadora madre frustró mis planes.

La noche anterior mis hermanos me habían felicitado por mi reciente compromiso, haciendo bromas al respecto. Mi madre se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decirme que tenía suerte de estar con alguien como Katniss, que no entendía qué había visto ella en mí. Mi padre no me había dicho nada, me había deseado buenas noches y nada más—. Peeta… —Hablando del tema.

Me giré, encontrándome al hombre que me había criado—. ¿Has terminado?—Miré el pastel y asentí. Mi padre lo cogió y lo colocó en el escaparate. Luego, respiró hondo, mirándome—. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?—Asentí y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera al patio. Una vez fuera, acomodó una par de cajas vacías, a modo de banquetas, y me indicó que me sentara.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté, cansado. Él suspiró.

—Tu próxima boda, eso pasa.

—Oh—callé, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Mi padre volvió a suspirar.

—Sé que siempre has querido a esa chica, se te notaba lo embobado que te tenía cada vez que iba a buscarte al colegio o lo fuerte que apretabas los puños cada vez que pasaba por delante de la panadería, acompañada de ese amigo suyo. —Me sonrojé, no tenía ni idea de que se hubiese dado cuenta—. Pero dime ¿no crees que os habéis precipitado?—Di un pequeño respingo al oírlo decir aquello ¿acaso mi padre sospechaba algo? Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y tragué saliva antes de contestarle, con la más absoluta calma de la que fui capaz.

—No. Yo la amo, papá, y ella a mí—mentira enorme—. Ya no tenemos que ir al colegio y… ambos lo necesitamos. —Lo miro fijamente y con ansiedad, esperando a que entienda. Mi padre siempre ha sido un hombre inteligente, sabe por lo que estamos pasando Katniss y yo (más o menos), así que espero que sea comprensivo.

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, mi progenitor cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, con un suspiro—. Si lo dices así, supongo que no hay nada más que hablar. —El alivio es instantáneo. Le sonrío ampliamente.

—Gracias por entenderlo, papá. —Él asiente.

—Otra cosa, Peeta. ¿Qué tenía Katniss ayer? ¿Ya está mejor?—¡Mierda! Carraspeo y desvío la vista, algo avegonzado.

—Sí… el doctor dijo que solo tenía que cuidarse y… que no nos preocupáramos.

—¿No es nada grave?

—No… —Vuelve a asentir. Acto seguido se levanta y me pone la mano en el hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

—Si necesitáis algo, cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy. —Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias, pa—digo, bajando la cabeza. Me da unas palmaditas y entra de nuevo en la tienda.

Sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora: ir a hablar con Katniss y tranquilizarla. Estará histérica.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Katniss**

Suspiro. Miro una vez para mi vientre plano y me lo froto. Ahora mismo, soy un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos: estoy aterrada, enfadada y nerviosa. Todo a la vez ¿a qué es genial? (nótese el sarcasmo).

Vuelvo a suspirar y miro por la ventana. Tengo unas ganas locas de salir de casa y perderme en el bosque, como antaño, pero el distrito está más vigilado que nunca, y no sería prudente, soy consciente de ello.

Doy un respingo al percatarme de que alguien está llamando a la puerta—. Entra—digo, sin ganas. Oigo el clic de la manilla y la figura de mi hermanita pequeña se hace presente, con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

—Mamá dice que no has querido comer. —Me encojo de hombros.

—No sería la primera vez que paso sin comer un día o dos. —Prim deja la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y suspira.

—Pero ahora no eres tú sola, Katniss, debes pensar en…

—¿El parásito?—Prim me mira, escandalizada.

—¡Es un bebé, Katniss!

—El cual no voy a tener. —Silencio. Prim se sienta a mi lado y durante un rato solo se dedica a alisar una y otra vez el borde de su falda.

—¿Estás segura?—asiento. Pero algo en mí se agita al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza clavarse en los míos—. ¿Se lo has dicho a Peeta?

—Él ya lo sabe—contesto, rehuyendo su mirada.

—O sea, que no se lo has dicho. —De nuevo, silencio.

—Prim…

—Sé que te aterra la idea de tener hijos, Katniss. También te aterraba el matrimonio y mírate, vas a casarte.

—Para evitar males mayores.

—Deja de actuar, hermanita. Sé que, tratándose de Peeta, la idea te agrada o, al menos, no te disgusta. —Hago una mueca y desvío la vista, sonrojada ¿cómo es posible que mi hermana de casi trece años ya hable como una adulta hecha y derecha? ¿Qué ha pasado con el patito asustado y diminuto que se agarraba a mí a todas horas?—. No puedes tomar esa decisión tú sola, Katniss. También es hijo de Peeta.

—Hablas como mamá—digo, en tono burlón. Sin embargo, Prim frunce las cejas, preocupada.

—Piénsalo bien, Katniss. Se trata de una vida y, admitámoslo, la idea de que el niño o niña se parezca a Peeta te encanta. —Frunzo el ceño, ahora molesta, tanto con ella como conmigo misma.

—No digas tonterías—resoplo. Ella ladea la cabeza y sonríe—. Oye y… ¿cómo está mamá?—Ahora, Prim se pone seria.

—Disgustada.

—¿No está enfadada?—Ella niega.

—No, pero esta situación tampoco es fácil para ella. Su hija mayor se ha quedado embarazada con tan solo dieciséis años, y está preocupada. —Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada. No soy la primera chica que se queda embarazada antes de tiempo en nuestro distrito, incluso sé de alguna que le ha venido a mi madre a pedirle alguna de sus pócimas o remedios para expulsar al niño. Por supuesto, ella siempre se niega. Dice que sus preparados son para curar, no para matar.

—¿Y Haymitch?

—Ha venido un par de veces hoy, a preguntar por ti. Luego, se limita a pasear de una lado a otro de la sala, gruñendo y refunfuñando. Quiso subir a hablar contigo, pero mamá se lo impidió, dijo que necesitabas pensar. —Asiento. Sé perfectamente lo que mi mentor me dirá en cuanto lo vea. Casi puedo oírlo en mi cabeza:

_Estúpida e inconsciente, preciosa. Ahora ¿cómo piensas sacar provecho de esta engorrosa situación?_

Oigo sonido de pasos en las escaleras y miro para Prim, que está tan confusa como yo.

Segundos después, un Peeta sumamente cansado y ojeroso aparece en el umbral de mi habitación.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**POV Peeta**

Sonrío al ver a Katniss. Las manos me pican por las ganas que tengo de abrazarla y de decirle que todo estará bien. Ella parpadea unos segundos, desconcertada—. ¡Peeta!—Prim se incorpora de un salto y viene corriendo a darme un abrazo, sonriendo—. Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti. —Katniss la fulmina con la mirada, pero Prim la ignora—. Está algo susceptible, ya sabes, el embarazo.

—¡Primrose Everdeen!—Prim sale corriendo, riendo ante el enojo de su hermana. Me vuelvo hacia mi prometida, que está de pie, con los puños apretados y las mejillas rojas. Le sonrío y me acerco a ella, a paso lento, como evaluando su reacción.

—Hola—la saludo, llegando a su altura. Katniss baja la mirada y entorna los ojos. Se nota a leguas que está nerviosa.

—Hola. —Nos quedamos en silencio y, como no parece que ella quiera hablar, respiro hondo y tomo su mano. Katniss hace ademán de querer sacarla, pero la retengo con fuerza y la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Kat, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Buscaremos una solución y… ya está. —Ella levanta la cabeza.

—¿Una solución?

—Sí, ya sabes, para deshacernos de… —Callo al ver la expresión desconcertada de Katniss.

—¿Deshacernos?

—Sí… bueno, tú nunca has querido niños así que… —digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Se me planta un nudo en el estómago, pero sé que es lo correcto, lo que Katniss quiere, y yo solo quiero que sea feliz.

—¿L-lo dices en serio? ¿No te importa?—Sonrío ampliamente y la abrazo, atrayéndola a mi pecho y hundiendo la nariz en su espesa mata de pelo castaño.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz—le murmuro, exteriorizando así mis pensamientos. La siento temblar y me separo un poco de su cuerpo—. ¿Kat? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?—Ella niega frenéticamente con la cabeza, sollozando y aferrándose a mi jersey, como si le fuera la vida en ello. No entiendo nada, pero verla llorar de ese modo me está destrozando por dentro, así que la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo—. Estoy aquí, preciosa. —Katniss simplemente llora con más fuerza.

Atraídas por los lloros, la señora Everdeen y Prim aparecen en la habitación. La madre de las dos chicas se apresura a coger a Katniss de los hombros y a separarla de mí. Le da instrucciones a Prim para que vaya a por algo y la niña desaparece escaleras abajo, par reaparecer segundos después, con un jarabe. La madre de Katniss y Prim coge el bote, vacía unas gotas en una cuchara y obliga a mi prometida a tragárselo.

Casi al instante, Katniss cae dormida y Prim la tumba en la cama y la arropa, con todo el mimo del mundo. La señora Everdeen me hace señas para que salga con ella—. Ha estado muy alterada desde… bueno, ya sabes.

—Me lo imagino.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?—La miro, algo descolocado por su pregunta.

—¿No me odia? Creí que estaría furiosa conmigo por… —Me sonrojo ligeramente. La señora Everdeen suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—No te odio, Peeta. Sé que quieres mucho a mi hija. No puedo aprobar lo que habéis hecho, cierto, habéis sido unos irresponsables, inmaduros e inconscientes. Ignoro qué os llevó a… eso, antes de tiempo, y tampoco pretendo saberlo, pero esto no es un juego, Peeta. Un hijo. —Meneó la cabeza y yo asentí, avergonzado.

—Lamento que esto haya sucedido pero… le aseguro que no abandonaré a Katniss. —Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. —En ese momento llegó Prim, así que decidí despedirme de ellas e irme.

Nada más pisar la calle tomé un par de bocanadas de aire, exhalando lentamente, para tranquilizarme. Tendría que volver a hablar con Katniss en otro momento, tranquilizarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Eché a andar y, no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando algo duro impactó contra mi rostro. Sentí algo quebrarse y enseguida supe que me habían roto la nariz—. ¿Pero qué… —Llevé mi mano a la zona afectada y levanté la vista, encontrándome con lo que menos quería en esos momentos: el rostro de un furibundo Gale.

—¡¿Ya estás contento, Mellark?!

—¡¿A qué viene esto?!

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente!—gritó, lanzándome otro puñetazo que logro esquivar. Una punzada de dolor me traspasa la nariz y aprieto los dientes.

—¡Deja de fastidiar, Hawthorne! ¡Esto no te incumbe!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy su mejor amigo!—Veo como hace una mueca de dolor ante la palabra amigo—. ¡Y tú eres el que fastidias! ¡Estábamos perfectamente bien en esos días en el que tú no le hablabas, antes de la gira! ¡Ella era feliz! ¡Reía! ¡Y tú…

—¡¿Feliz?! ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Nadie puede ser realmente feliz tras pasar por los Juegos, ya deberías saberlo!

—¡¿Y por eso te aprovechaste?! ¡¿Te aprovechaste de su debilidad y… —En este punto, ambos habíamos acabado rodando por el suelo; los puños y las patadas volaban por doquier y no distinguía nada más que no fueran Gale y sus intentos por destrozarme la cara.

—¡¿Que me aproveché, dices?!—río de forma sarcástica, sin poder evitarlo, cosa que enfurece más a Gale y una de sus pesadas botas de cazador conecta con mi estómago, cortándome la respiración y haciéndome toser.

Como veo que las palabras no sirven, mi contestación son mis puños.

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos estamos maltratando físicamente el uno al otro. Solo que cuando alguien me toma de los hombros, arrastrándome y separándome de Gale, me doy cuenta de lo malherido que estoy. Gale está en iguales condiciones, siendo sujetado por otra persona que no tengo ni la menor idea de quién es, puesto que, aún separados, ambos seguimos gritándonos e insultándonos—. ¡YA BASTA!—Reconocería ese rugido en cualquier parte. Parpadeó, para enfocar la vista, descubriendo que es Haymitch el que me mantiene firmemente sujeto.

—Haymitch…

—¡¿A qué viene esto?! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, chico?!—Miro para Gale, viendo que es un hombre el que lo mantiene quieto. Por su aspecto, debe ser minero, como él—. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. —No me da oportunidad de decir nada más y me arrastra hacia su casa.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Katniss**

Abro los ojos, percatándome de que estoy tumbada en cama. Bufo indignada al darme cuenta de que mi madre ha vuelto a drogarme. Peeta ya no está y eso me provoca una gran sensación de vacío.

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, donde me echo agua en la cara, para despejar de mi rostro cualquier rastro de sueño. Cuando salgo, percibo voces y pasos apresurados en el piso inferior. Extrañada, bajo las escaleras, lo más silenciosamente que puedo. Distingo entre las voces a mi madre, dándole instrucciones a Prim para que prepare algo. Supongo que le habrán traído algún enfermo. Hago una mueca y me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a subir de nuevo y a encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que el paciente se haya ido. Sin embargo, una voz que conozco a la perfección, cargada de molestia, hace que cambie de opinión.

Sorprendida, termino de bajar los pocos escalones que me faltan y me asomo al salón, quedando boquiabierta: mi mejor amigo, Gale Hawthorne, yace sentado en el sofá, con una bolsa de hielo en el rostro y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo—. ¿Gale?—Se sobresalta al oírme, dejando caer la bolsa de hielo—. ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!—exclamo, corriendo junto a él. Tiene un ojo morado e hinchado, el labio partido por dos sitios y un enorme cardenal en mejilla izquierda.

—Pregúntale a tu prometido—me dice, en tono de burla. Lo miro, sin entender, mientras vuelve a colocarse la bolsa de hielo sobre el ojo. Prim llega y se sienta a su lado, aplicando una pomada sobre el cardenal, que ahora está empezando a volverse amarillo.

—Él y Peeta se han peleado. —Abro la boca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!—Ambos me miran, incrédulos.

—¡¿Y aún lo preguntas?!—Bajo la cabeza y me muerdo la mejilla. Puedo suponerlo.

Se han peleado por mí. Por mi culpa.

—Y… ¿Y Peeta?—inquiero, con algo de temor por la reacción de Gale. Se limita a refunfuñar y es Prim la que contesta.

—Está con Haymitch. Él y el viejo Carl tuvieron que separarlos. —Trago saliva. Tengo unas ganas locas de agarrar el abrigo y correr a casa de Haymitch, para ver cómo está Peeta.

—Adelante. Vete. Corre a ver a tu prometido. Al fin y al cabo, es el único que te importa. —Miro para Gale, atónita. Tiene una mueca de desprecio en el rostro y sus ojos me miran, con dolor, como si lo hubiera traicionado. Trago saliva de nuevo.

—Gale, yo… —Desvío un segundo la vista para Prim, quien asiente y sale del salón, dejándonos a los dos solos—. Lo siento—termino. El alza una ceja.

—¿De verdad? Y dime, Katniss ¿el qué sientes? ¿Haberte liado con Peeta? ¿Haberte acostado con él? ¿Haberme traicionado?—Me enfado.

—¡Yo no te he traicionado!

—¡Sí, lo has hecho! ¡Desde el maldito momento en el que le besaste por primera vez! ¡Tu primer beso y tuvo que ser con él!

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! ¡Tú te has besado miles de veces con muchas chicas y yo nunca te he reclamado por ello! ¡Tengo derecho a besar a quien a mí me dé la gana!

—¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡Siempre me he mantenido alejado de ti en ese sentido! ¡Porque tú siempre decías que no querías casarte ni tener hijos ni ningún tipo de relación amorosa con nadie! ¡Y de pronto me entero de que te gusta Peeta Mellark, de que te vas a casar con él y de que estás embarazada de su hijo! ¡Y no me digas que es por mera actuación! ¡Una persona no tiene sexo con otra por mera actuación!—Me sonrojo fuertemente pero no vacilo cuando le contesto.

—Siento no haberte contado nada de… lo nuestro. Pero yo…

—¿Lo amas?

—¿Qué?

—¿Amas a Peeta?

—Y-yo…

—¡Contesta! ¿Lo amas sí o no?

—Lo quiero—susurro, al fin, en voz baja. Gale clava sus grises ojos en mí.

—¿Más que a mí?—Levanto la vista y, antes de que pueda reaccionar, Gale estampa sus labios contra los míos. Gimo por la sorpresa y me echo para atrás. Él me sigue y caemos sobre la alfombra. Intento liberarme, pero Gale es mucho más pesado que yo y no consigo moverlo, así que cierro los ojos con fuerza y solo un pensamiento cruza mi cabeza en ese momento.

_Él no es Peeta_.

Los labios de Peeta son cálidos y amables. Los de Gale son fuertes y rudos. Las manos de Peeta son grandes y suaves. Las de Gale son igual de grandes, pero ásperas por el trabajo de años acumulado en ellas.

Cuando al fin se separa de mí, se deja caer a una lado y yo me incorporo, a mirarlo—. Gale…

—Ya veo. No me has correspondido. Ni siquiera lo has intentado. ¿Tanto te repugno?

—¡No, no es eso! Es solo que…

—¿Es que qué, Katniss? ¿Es porque no soy él? ¿Porque no soy tu adorado Peeta?

—¡No hables así de él! ¡Tú no le conoces!

—¡Ni quiero hacerlo!—Su mirada tiene un brillo peligroso que me asusta. En un movimiento inconsciente e instintivo, llevo los brazos a mi vientre, abrazándolo. Gale lo nota y esboza una sonrisa amarga—. Hasta proteges a ese niño. —Bajo la cabeza descubriendo que, efectivamente, mis brazos están rodeando de forma protectora mi estómago.

Por un breve segundo me ha aterrado que Gale pudiera hacerle algo al bebé que llevo en mi interior.

Tiemblo y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas. Siento unos brazos envolverme y me aferro a quienquiera que sea (mi madre o Prim), sin parar de llorar.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Peeta**

—Estúpidos, chico, eso es lo que sois Katniss y tú, unos completos y auténticos estúpidos. —Bajo la cabeza y asiento.

—Lo sé. —Haymitch suspira, terminando de vendarme la mano. La nariz ya me ha dejado de sangrar y las raspaduras de las rodillas ya no duelen.

—Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. La pregunta es ¿qué es lo que vais a hacer?

—Bueno, no hay mucho que pensar. Katniss no quiere hijos, nunca los ha querido, así que…

—Tampoco quería casarse y mírala.

—Esto es distinto…

—No lo creo, pero dime ¿y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?—Lo miro, confuso ¿es que acaso no está claro?

—Que Katniss sea feliz, por supuesto—contesto, con convicción. Haymitch menea la cabeza y se masajea las sienes, cansado.

—Me refiero a si tú quieres a ese niño, Peeta. Un hijo es cosa de dos.

—No.

—¿No?

—Katniss no lo quiere, así que no, yo tampoco lo quiero.

—¡Por lo más sagrado, chico! ¡No te estoy preguntando si Katniss lo quiere, te estoy preguntando si tú lo quieres!

—¡Ya te he dicho que no!—grité.

—Y yo soy una amable ancianita que pasa las tardes haciendo punto—dice, en tono jocoso. Suspiro.

—Mira, Haymitch, aparte de que ella no lo quiere, no creo que un niño sea lo más adecuado ahora mismo. Aún no estamos casados, la gente podría vernos con malos ojos y además somos todavía muy jóvenes, tenemos mucho tiempo y…

—¿Cuánto te ha llevado elaborar esa lista de excusas y auto convencerte a ti mismo?—Aprieto los labios.

—Escúchame…

—No, escúchame tú. Siempre te has preocupado por Katniss, siempre has puesto sus deseos y necesidades por delante de los tuyos, sin pararte a pensar en lo que era mejor para ti o en lo que tú deseabas hacer. Lo entiendo ¿de acuerdo? La amas, y solo quieres que sea feliz, es comprensible, pero esto, Peeta, es muy serio. Estamos hablando de un bebé, un niño al que tanto tú como Katniss le queréis negar el derecho a la vida. Y, aparte de que el aborto está penado por la ley, todo el mundo sabe que te mueres de ganas por formar una familia con Katniss, chico. —Trago saliva, sintiendo como el nudo se aprieta más en mi estómago.

Justo cuando voy a replicarle que nada de eso importa salvo Katniss y su seguridad, llaman a la puerta. Haymitch refunfuña y se levanta a abrir. Oigo unos pasos tímidos y luego mi prometida hace acto de presencia, con una caja pequeña en las manos. Antes de que pueda decir nada se apresura a arrodillarse a mi lado, pasándole la caja a Haymitch—. ¿Cómo estás?—Su tono de voz es ansioso y preocupado, así que trato de sonreír.

—Bien, ya casi no me duele—digo, señalándome la nariz. Ella me acaricia la mejilla y me abraza por el cuello, fuerte. Le correspondo en el acto, acariciándole la espalda.

—Lo siento—musita contra mi oído.

—Eh, no es culpa tuya. —Katniss se separa de mí y me mira, contrariada.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Por mi culpa tú y Gale… —Se muerde el labio inferior y yo suspiro, posando una mano en su mejilla y acariciándosela suavemente.

—¿Cómo está?—Pestañea, confusa y luego desvía la vista a un lado.

—Magullado, pero bien. Mamá y Prim están con él. Yo vine porque quería saber como estabas y… a traerte un botiquín. No sabía si Haymitch tendría uno en su casa… —Oímos a nuestro mentor resoplar detrás de nosotros y sonreímos.

Luego, y por iniciativa propia, Katniss se inclina hacia mí y roza sus labios con los míos. Cierro los ojos y la atraigo más hacia mí, profundizando el beso, ella gime y se separa de golpe, sonrojada. Sonrío y la abrazo—. Te amo.

—Y yo te quiero.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

Me siento tan bien cuando estoy con él… Sus brazos siempre son gentiles al envolverme, como si temiera romperme cada vez que lo hace. Sus labios saben a dulce y son maravillosos cuando se acoplan a los míos.

Dejo caer la cabeza contra su hombro y suspiro. Hace unos minutos llegué a una conclusión, una que me aterra, y he venido a comprobar mi teoría—. Peeta, yo… Me he estado preguntando… el bebé…

—¡Cierto! ¿Ya le has preguntado a tu madre…

—Se ha negado pero… no es eso…

—Entonces tendremos que buscar en otra parte.

—Tú… ¿de verdad no lo quieres?—Sus ojos azul cielo se fina en mi persona.

—Te lo dije. Solo quiero que seas feliz, y si deshacernos de este bebé te hace feliz pues…

—Pero… ¿y tú?

—Yo soy feliz si tú también lo eres.

—¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad?—le pregunto a bocajarro. Veo que titubea y mi corazón se encoge.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi felicidad consiste en…

—¡Deja de repetirte y contesta a la maldita pregunta de una maldita vez!—Acabo gritándole y enseguida me arrepiento.

—L-lo siento. —Peeta no dice nada. Está inusualmente callado. Tras unos segundos que se hacen eternos, me levanta el mentón suavemente y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres saber si quiero a este niño?—Trago en seco y asiento. Él vuelve a suspirar, soltándome la barbilla y abrazándome de nuevo contra su pecho—. Si de verdad quieres saberlo, sí, lo quiero. Siempre he querido tener hijos contigo, Kat, pero sé que tú no. Así que vamos a olvidarnos ya del tema ¿vale?—Me derrumbo al oír esas palabras.

Peeta sí lo quiere. Sí quiere a este niño, a este bebé, porque es nuestro hijo. Algo que lleva un poco de los dos.

Rompo a llorar, comprobando lo que había descubierto en la discusión con Gale.

Yo también quiero a este bebé, y sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

_Porque es el bebé de Peeta_.

**Fin POV Katniss**

**Fin capítulo 10.**

**Bien, un capítulo más. Ya sabéis, lo de siempre, cualquier comentario o crítica será bien recibido y bla bla bla.**

**Siento ser tan seca, pero es la una y media de la mañana y estoy deseando irme a dormir, sin embargo quería terminar el capítulo para poder traéroslo cuanto antes. Ante todo soy una escritora que se preocupa por sus lectores (Inner: ¿no será que querías que te perdonaran por la tardanza del anterior?) Eeeem, sí, eso también *risa nerviosa*. **

**Bueno, ya sabéis que contesto los reviews por PM, no obstante, quería agradecer desde aquí a los que me han dejado comentarios anónimos, ya que no puedo contestarlos por mensaje al no estar registrados en ff: ¡muchísimas gracias y ojalá me sigáis leyendo!**

**Ahora sí me voy a dormir, buenas noches. ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	12. Presentación

**¡YAHOI! ¡Bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta mi historia! ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_Los juegos del hambe _y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso con el objetivo de centrar a mi descentrada imaginación.

**Chapter 11**

**POV Peeta**

Katniss sigue llorando sin parar, aferrada a mi camisa. Miro confundido para Haymitch, quien gruñe y desvía la vista, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Intento separarla, para poder mirarle el rostro, pero cada vez que lo intento ella niega, aferrándose más fuerte a mí e intensificando su llanto—. ¿Kat?—Pasa un buen rato, pero nada de lo que digo o hago parece calmarla. Al final me resigno y me contento con abrazarla fuertemente contra mí, acariciándole el pelo para intentar tranquilizarla.

Parece que funciona, porque poco a poco los sollozos van disminuyendo hasta convertirse en pequeños hipos que la hacen temblar. Ahora sí, deja que le coja el rostro entre las manos y la mire directamente a sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos grises—. Katniss…

—Lo siento, yo… —Veo como se incorpora de golpe, riendo nerviosa—. Necesito hablar… —Mira para Haymitch, que asiente y sale al exterior. Katniss se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla—. Enseguida vuelvo. —Y también sale.

Bien ¿alguien puede explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

El timbre de la puerta suena. Echo una ojeada por la ventana, hacia el jardín, pero Haymitch, enfrascado como está en su conversación con Katniss, no se da por enterado. Así que me levanto, haciendo una mueca por el leve dolor en mis músculos, y me dirijo a abrir la puerta. Parpadeo al encontrarme con la carita sonriente de Prim—. ¡Hola, Peeta! ¿Está mi hermana aquí?—Asiento.

—Sí, está hablando con Haymitch. —Prim amplía su sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! ¿Te importa que la espere?

—Eh… no, claro. Pasa. —Me hago a un lado para que entre. Con sus pequeños pasitos va al salón y se deja caer en el sofá—. Oye, Prim… —empiezo, sentándome a su lado.

—¿Si?

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Katniss?—Prim parpadea, frunce el ceño unos segundos y luego vuelve a sonreír.

—No, que yo sepa ¿por?—Esa mirada inocente me da escalofríos.

—No, nada, es que… —callo, porque ni yo mismo sé cómo explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sacudo la cabeza—. No es nada. —Prim niega, con una risita, haciendo que sus trenzas se muevan graciosamente contra sus hombros.

Me siento como el espectador ignorante de un programa de televisión.

**Fin POV Peeta**

**POV Katniss**

—Dispara, preciosa, me encantaría oír tus excusas. —Lo fulmino con la mirada para seguidamente morderme la mejilla.

—No fue a propósito. —Oigo que bufa.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Suspira—. ¿Te das cuenta…

—Por favor, otro sermón no, ya tuve suficiente con mi madre. —Haymitch tuerce la boca.

—Y más que vas a tener. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Abortarás?—Un escalofrío me baja por la columna vertebral.

—Esa era la primera opción—respondo, con voz plana.

—Desde luego, sería lo más… Un segundo ¿has dicho era?—Me encojo ante la intensa mirada de sus duros ojos grises.

—Es que… yo…

—Katniss… Estamos hablando de un bebé.

—Lo sé.

—Es peligroso.

—Lo sé.

—Tú no quieres tener hijos.

—No.

—Pero, Peeta sí.

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿Lo vas a tener?

—Puede. —Haymitch entrecierra los ojos, mirándome.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—No lo sé—confieso, con toda sinceridad. Y es que es verdad. Mi interior es un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones ahora mismo: por un lado, quiero a este bebé con toda mi alma, y sé que sería incapaz de hacerle daño, porque es el bebé de mi chico del pan. Por otro, está mi orgullo, el mismo que me grita que no debo echarme atrás en mis convicciones.

—Escucha, preciosa. —Levanto los ojos a Haymitch, quien se está mesando la barbilla, con expresión pensativa—. Ese bebé puede que haya sido un poco inoportuno, pero, si lo pensamos con calma, es posible que consigamos sacarle provecho. —Me enfurezco al instante.

—¡¿Estás pensando en utilizar a mi hijo como una especie de moneda de cambio?!—La sonrisa socarrona aparece en su rostro.

—Qué bien me conoces. —Mascullo unas cuantas maldiciones en su contra, lo fulmino de nuevo con la mirada y me dirijo a grandes zancadas hacia la casa.

Allí, veo con asombro que Prim ha venido a buscarme—. ¡Hola, Katniss! Mamá me mandó venir a buscarte. Está preocupada—asiento y viro los ojos hacia Peeta, que sonríe.

—Ve. Yo estoy bien. Hablaremos en otro momento. —Me abraza con algo de dificultad y me besa la coronilla. Cierro los ojos, correspondiendo al abrazo y disfrutando del contacto, de tener su grande y cálido cuerpo pegado al mío.

Me separo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, antes de que mi mente empiece a imaginar/pensar cosas raras.

Salgo acompañada de mi hermanita. Peeta nos despide desde el umbral, agitando la mano. Prim le corresponde alegremente y luego corre hasta ponerse a mi altura—. Oye, Katniss ¿qué has ido a decirle?

—Nada—contesto automáticamente. Oigo que Prim bufa.

—Sí, claro—dice, pero se queda callada y no insiste, cosa que agradezco infinitamente.

—Prim—hablo yo al cabo de un rato de silencio—dile a mamá que voy a ir a pasar la tarde a casa de Madge. —Tal vez, una charla femenina con mi mejor amiga me ayude a aclarar mis pensamientos. Ella asiente y se despide de mí con un abrazo y un beso en la mejillal.

Camino por la mitad del distrito hasta la plaza principal, donde se alza el Edificio de Justicia donde viven el alcalde y su familia. La grava negra del suelo lleno de polvo de carbón resuena con golpes sordos contra mis botas de tacón. La próxima que hable con Cinna, lo maldeciré hasta el infinito por cambiar todo mi vestuario sin mi consentimiento.

Subo las escaleras de piedra y entro. La secretaria que está a la entrada me saluda alegremente. Hago un gesto en su dirección, a modo de saludo, y atravieso las puertas del fondo, las que dan a la parte de la vivienda—. Hola, Katniss. —El padre de Madge aparece, dándome un apretón en la mano, con una jovial sonrisa. Me gusta nuestro alcalde: se preocupa por toda la gente del distrito, es amable y sincero y siempre me ha tratado bien. No tiene ese estúpido complejo de superioridad que parece rodear a los demás que trabajan para El Capitolio.

—Hola, señor. —Le devuelvo el apretón, sonriendo de forma amable (o al menos lo intento).

—¿Has venido a ver a Madge?

—Sí ¿está en casa?

—Tocando el piano. Ya sabes el camino ¿no?—Asiento y él me sonríe una vez más antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia la estancia en la que tienen el piano y, efectivamente, allí está mi mejor amiga, enfrascada en las teclas blancas y negras del enorme instrumento musical. Está tocando una melodía lenta pero agradable. Cierro los ojos, sumergiéndome en la música. Es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan de verdad. No sé cuánto tiempo allí quieta, de pie, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calma de la que ahora goza mi interior. Pero doy un respingo cuando la melodía cesa y Madge grita mi nombre—. ¡Katniss!—Levanto la mano y le sonrío, mientras se acerca a paso rápido hacia mí. Me abraza en cuanto llega a mi altura, y yo se lo devuelvo—. ¿Qué tal estás?—susurra contra mi oído.

—Bien. —Ella me mira y luego sonríe levemente.

—Esta mañana recibí algo muy interesante ¿quieres verlo?

—Claro. —Se acerca a un mueble y abre un cajón. Saca algo de su interior y luego vuelve a mi lado. Me coge de la mano, tira de mí para que la siga y nos sentamos en un mullido sofá de color blanco inmaculado, con los perfectos cojines grises ahuecados y colocados—. Mira. —Me tiende un sobre. Lo cojo y lo abro, sacando su contenido. Inmediatamente se me abre la boca.

—¡Vaya!—Son las fotos que le mandé, las fotos que aquel amable chico nos hizo a Peeta y a mí en un parque, en El Capitolio: yo vestida de muñequita y Peeta todo de negro.

—Tengo que admitir que al principio no te reconocí en absoluto. Luego me fijé en las dos figuras, y me di cuenta de que solo podíais ser Peeta y tú. —Me sonríe, quitándome las fotos—. Serías una muñeca de lo más cuca y pelearía con uñas y dientes por tenerte en mi colección. —Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Se supone que eso es un halago?

—Por supuesto ¿por quién me tomas?—dice, haciéndose la ofendida. No puedo evitar sonreír. Ella me imita y vuelve a guardar las fotos en el sobre, dejándolas sobre una mesita de cristal que hay delante del sofá—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—Oh, pues… —una idea se me viene a la mente—, ¡chocolate!—Madge asiente y desaparece del saloncito, para volver minutos después.

—Enseguida nos lo traen. —Veo que en las manos trae un montón de revistas.

—¿Qué es eso?—Ella sonríe ampliamente y se sienta de nuevo a mi lado, acomodándose la falda de su vestido azul oscuro.

—Mientras estuviste durmiendo, Prim y yo anduvimos mirando las revistas que trajiste, y marcamos unos cuantos artículos que podrían gustarte. —Enarco las cejas.

—¿Me habéis escogido una joya de compromiso en la situación en la que estoy?

—¡Oye! Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo. —Hago una mueca pero no digo nada, Madge solo quiere animarme, se le nota.

—Bueno, y… ¿qué habéis… —Madge sonríe y coge una revista del montón, abriéndola por una de las múltiples marcas. Pronto nos enzarzamos en una discusión.

Si he de ser sincera, fue divertido, y logró que me olvidara de los problemas durante un rato.

Una de las chicas que trabajaba en la casa de Madge, apareció con una bandeja repleta de dulces y con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Le dimos las gracias y volvió a irse, supongo que rumbo a la cocina.

Mi estómago gruñó y, sin pensarlo, arramplé con todo lo que pude. Madge me miraba, atónita—. ¿Qué?—Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Nada, es solo que ayer estabas vomitándolo todo en el vestíbulo de abajo y hoy no haces más que comer. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Casi no he probado bocado. —Me miró horrorizada.

—¡Katniss! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Tienes que cuidarte!—Hice una mueca de disgusto.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Madge puso cara de circunstancias. Sus ojos me miraron preocupados y una de sus manos se posó sobre una de la mías.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas?—Suspiré, resignada.

—Mal—admití. Madge me apretó la mano.

—Sabes que tú y Peeta podéis contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?—asentí.

—Lo sé, Madge, gracias. —Silencio. Luego, habló.

—Y… ¿qué piensas hacer?—Me encojo en el asiento.

—Yo… no lo sé—contesto, con un titubeo—. Al… al principio pe-pensé en… ya sabes… —Me quedo callada y Madge frunce las cejas, confusa.

—¿En qué pensaste?

—Ya sabes… en… en no… —Sus ojos azules se abren al comprender y un grito sale de su boca. Se apresura a taparse la boca y a mirarme, incrédula.

—¡Señorita, señorita! ¡¿Ocurre algo, señorita?!—La misma chica que antes nos trajo los dulces y el chocolate entra corriendo, agitada y con expresión asustada. Seguramente el grito de Madge la ha alterado.

—Estamos bien, gracias. Solo es que Katniss me ha contado una historia de miedo y me he asustado, eso es todo. —La chica no parece muy convencida por la explicación, pero la mirada que le lanzó mi mejor amiga bastó para ahuyentarla. En cuánto desapareció de nuestra vista, Madge se volvió de nuevo hacia mí—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Es es delito!—me susurra. Trago saliva.

—Ya lo sé—le contesto, también en un susurro—. Pero sabes que yo nunca he querido… —me interrumpo y bajo la cabeza. Madge respira hondo y me abraza.

—Lo sé, Katniss. Pero aún así… ¿no quieres nada de nada a este bebé?—Gimo, apretando mi presa en torno a su cuerpo.

—No es eso, Madge, es que… Es algo contra lo que siempre he luchado.

—Lo sé. Pero es tu hijo, Katniss.

—Ya… pero la palabra _hijo_ no hace que me sienta mejor. No creo que tenga instinto maternal. —Madge se apresuró a negar.

—Eso no es cierto. Todas las mujeres tenemos instinto maternal, solo que el tuyo aún no se ha desarrollado. Estoy segura de que lo hará en cuanto tengas a tu bebé en brazos.

—No lo creo, Madge. No estoy hecha para ser madre.

—¿Y qué me dices de Peeta? ¿Qué opina él de todo esto?

—Esa es la otra parte de la historia. Verás, en cuanto Peeta me dijo que él sí quería a este niño; yo… me eché a llorar, porque llegué a una conclusión. —Tragué saliva mientras mi mejor amiga me miraba expectante—. Quiero a este bebé, porque es de Peeta. —Madge abrió los ojos y luego me volvió a abrazar.

—Oh, Katniss… —Sollocé contra su hombro.

—Sin embargo, aún así, yo… no puedo… —Madge se separó de mí y me miró directa a los ojos.

—Katniss, quieres a este niño y quieres a Peeta—sentenció— ¿cuál es el problema?—Las mejillas se me acaloraron por sus palabras tan firmes. Vacilé.

—Madge, me conoces, yo no…

—Te conozco—me interrumpió—, y por eso mismo puedo decir con total y absoluta certeza que serás la mejor madre del mundo. —Parpadeé ¿qué acababa de decir?—. Enseñarás a este niño a luchar, a ser decidido, a valerse por sí mismo, a no dejar que nadie le pase por encima.

—Madge… —Suspiró.

—Katniss, deberías dejarte llevar un poco ¿no crees? Siempre dejas que tus miedos e inseguridades te dominen. —Desvío la vista y me muerdo la mejilla, porque es cierto, siempre dejo que mi yo miedosa salga a la luz en los peores momentos.

Soy horrible con esto de los sentimientos.

—Es un niño—digo, con voz temblorosa.

—Sí.

—No creo que sea prudente…

—Excusas, excusas—dice mi mejor amiga, moviendo la mano de forma exagerada—. Este niño tendrá a los padres que todo Panem desearía tener. Tú y Peeta hacéis una pareja estupenda y un equipo inmejorable.

—¿Por qué todos me decís lo mismo?—Madge sonrió y me acarició el pelo, enredando uno de mis mechones castaños entre sus dedos.

—Si todos te sermoneamos con lo mismo, por algo será. —Consigo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y ella me la devuelve. Luego volvemos a quedar en silencio, hasta que Madge carraspeó y, desviando la vista, me miró de reojo, con el rostro algo rojo.

—Y… esto… em… ¿Cómo es?—Pestañeo, confusa.

—¿Cómo es el qué?—Madge se pone aún más roja y me mira, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Ya sabes… eso. —Sigo sin entender. Madge mueve la cabeza a un lado y a otro, como cerciorándose de que estamos solas. Luego, se inclina hacia mí—. ¿Cómo es… tener… hacer… —Se atraganta con las palabras, respira hondo un par de veces y se muerde el labio inferior, antes de continuar. ¿Qué le pasa?—. ¿Cómo es tener sexo con un chico?—Me quedé, literalmente, congelada.

—Ah… y-yo… —Genial, de todas las cosas, tenía que ir precisamente a preguntarme sobre… sobre…

¡Qué vergüenza!

**Fin POV Katniss**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Peeta**

Termino de poner la mesa para la cena y doy un largo suspiro. Llevo las manos a la parte superior de mi cabeza y me masajeo las sienes, cansado. He tenido que soportar las burlas de mis hermanos mayores, los silenciosos reproches de mi padre y los gritos de mi madre por culpa de mi… altercado con Gale. Y, claro, tuve que explicarles el motivo de la pelea.

Katniss. Simple y llanamente Katniss.

Paul y Dick se estuvieron riendo a sus anchas un buen rato. Con hermanos como estos… ¿quién necesita enemigos?

Gracias al cielo, la nariz ha dejado de punzarme y la mano ya no me palpita tanto. Pero aún me duelen algunos moratones. Lo que me consuela, es saber que Gale está en iguales condiciones. El sonido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos—. ¡Peeta, ve a abrir!—me grita Dick, desde la cocina. Suspiro de nuevo y, arrastrando los pies, voy a abrir. Me quedo mudo en cuanto abro y veo quien está al otro lado.

—Kat… —Ella sonríe tímidamente.

—Siento… esto… venir tan tarde pero yo… necesitaba hablar contigo. —Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, durante unos largos minutos, hasta que ella me señala el interior—. ¿Puedo?

—¡Oh, mier… ¡Perdona, Kat! Adelante. —Me hago a un lado y ella pasa. Cierro la puerta tras nosotros y espero, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?—Katniss se vuelve para verme a los ojos y puedo ver claramente que algo la está carcomiendo por dentro. Me muero de ganas por abrazarla y reconfortarla, besarla, pegarla a mi cuerpo… —. _Contrólate, Peeta, no es el momento ni el lugar_.

—Peeta, yo…

—¿Quién es, peque?—Maldije internamente a mi hermano mayor en ese momento por interrumpirnos. Los ojos de Paul se agrandan al ver a Katniss.

—Hola…—saluda ella.

—¡Por todos los… ¡Papá, es Katniss!—Se oyen ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

—¡No jodas!—Dick aparece corriendo y sus ojos se abren como platos—. ¡Cuñadita!—Se abalanza sobre mi prometida, abrazándola. Katniss mira para mí. Yo me limito a bufar y a tirar de mi excesivamente cariñoso hermano.

Mis padres hacen también su acto de presencia, sorprendidos. Puedo ver como las mejillas de Katniss se colorean al sentirse observada—. Ya, dejad de mirarla, que la estáis asustando. —Katniss me medio fulmina con sus preciosos ojos grises y yo le sonrío de la mejor forma que sé.

—Katniss, es toda una sorpresa—dice mi padre.

—Desde luego—concuerda mi madre. ¿Es ilusión lo que veo en sus ojos? Nah, debo estar alucinando.

—Estábamos a punto de ponernos a cenar ¿te gustaría acompañarnos y cenar con nosotros?—Katniss niega.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero solo venía a hablar con Peeta. —Dick bufa y Paul sonríe de forma pícara. Idiotas.

—Sí, hablar. —Dick hace el signo de las comillas con las manos y Katniss y yo enrojecemos. Mi madre les da una colleja a cada uno y les grita que se vayan a la cocina. Mi padre suspira. Yo la miro culpable y la cojo de la mano.

—Vamos, entonces. —La guío por las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Entramos, cierro la puerta para que nadie nos moleste y me dejo caer sobre la cama. Katniss se acurruca a mi lado, con la cabeza sobre mi brazo, a modo de almohada. Sé que si no tiene que mirarme directamente, le será más fácil—. ¿Y bien?—Oigo como traga saliva y las manos comienzan a temblarle. Se las cojo con una de las mías—. Kat, estás empezando a preocuparme.

—Peeta, esta tarde tú… dijiste que querías al bebé…

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Katniss: tú no lo quieres, así que yo tampoco.

—No, dijiste que lo querías, que sí querías tener hijos co-conmigo. —Suspiro. Hasta le cuesta pronunciar la palabra.

—Katniss…

—Lo quieres. Y antes de ir a buscarte a casa de Haymitch, sucedió algo, algo que… m-me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa, una cosa muy importante para ambos. —Frunzo el ceño. Llamadme idiota, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decirme.

—¿Qué pasó?—La animo a continuar. Ella coge aire y sigue hablando.

—Discutí con Gale. Él me gritó, yo le grité, luego me besó. —Pausa. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho al oir el _luego me besó_. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y me preparé para oír un _lo siento, no quiero estar contigo porque amo a Gale_. El día no podía empeorar—. Intenté apartarme—lo sabí-, un momento ¡¿qué?!—, pero él es más fuerte que yo y acabamos tirados en la alfombra, él sobre mí. Entonces cerré los ojos y, mientras sentía sus labios presionando los míos, solo podía pensar en una cosa. —Se me seca la garganta y mi voz sale rasposa cuando hablo.

—¿En qué?

—En que él no eras tú. —Me la quedo mirando, boquiabierto. Sus ojos grises están ahora clavados en mí—. Después se separó de mí, me reclamó por no haberle correspondido—creo que ahora mismo tengo un ejército de mariposas bailando en mi estómago—. Se puso algo violento y yo… tuve una reacción involuntaria.

—¿Lo abofeteaste?—¡Que me diga que sí! ¡Que me diga que sí!

—No lo pensé, aunque hubiera sido algo genial. —Nos sonreímos y la abrazo un poco más fuerte—. No, no lo abofeteé. Lo que hice… mejor dicho, lo que mis brazos hicieron, fue volar hacia abajo. Se cerraron en torno a mi estómago, protegiendo mi vientre. —Se me corta la respiración.

—Kat…

—Peeta… yo te quiero, mucho, tanto como a Prim. —Mi pecho se infló. Que me quisiera tanto como a su hermanita era prácticamente decir que yo era la segunda persona más importante en su vida—. Y, por eso… no puedo hacerle daño a este niño. —Veo como lleva una mano a su barriga y la aprieta. Yo estoy temblando.

—Katniss… tú… e-entonces tú… —Ella esconde la cabeza en mi hombro y solloza, temblando ligeramente, a la par que yo.

—Quiero tener a este niño, porque es algo tuyo. —Suelto el aire de golpe, mi corazón golpeando a mil por hora contra mi pecho, retumbando los poderosos latidos en mis oídos.

La abrazo todo lo fuerte que puedo, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo, sin parar de temblar. Katniss me corresponde de igual forma, sollozando—. Estamos juntos en esto, Kat, no voy a dejarte sola.

—Lo sé. —Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, acariciando con mis pulgares sus mejillas, y le sonrío, enseñando todos los dientes.

—Te amo, preciosa. —Y la beso, poniendo en esa acción todos los sentimientos que guardo hacia ella, porque quiero que entienda todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Voy a tener un hijo de mi chica en llamas!

¿Qué más puedo pedir?

**Fin POV Peeta**

**Fin capítulo 11.**

**¡Y van once! ¡Wiiiiiii! ¡Estoy realmente contenta por todos vuestros comentarios! ¡Me animan un montonazo! ¡Tanto tanto que son las 3:27 de la mañana y estoy aquí, dándole los últimos toques al capi para subirlo! (Inner: lo que tienes es un exceso de azúcar y cafeína que no puedes con él) ¡Mentira! ¡Un solo helado de chocolate blanco no puede provocar tanto arranque de energía! Y hoy no he tomado ni café ni coca-cola (Inner: gracias a dios, sino, no habría cristo que te aguantase) ¡Eres malaaaaaaa! *se echa a llorar* (Inner: maldita memmmmm) ¡Cállate!**

**Bien, en el anterior agradecí los reviews anónimos, así que hoy toca decir ¡muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que agregan esta historia a su lista de favoritos o le dan al botón de follow! **

**Ahora, con vuestro permiso, mi almohada me llama.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
